Nothing Left to Fear
by scarlett2112
Summary: Dr. Elena Gilbert's life revolves around her son and her job as an emergency department physician. When by sheer happenstance, she treats a young construction worker, Elena finds herself wanting more for the first time in her life. Will fate allow them to pursue a relationship or will it be a losing battle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my new story 'Nothing Left to Fear'.**_

 _ **The title comes from the song by Slash featuring Myles Kennedy.**_

 _ **I will caution that no more of this will post till at least 'Tears in Heaven' has concluded and perhaps one of my other stories too.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen**_

* * *

"Dr. Gilbert, there's a patient in exam room four who's in need of a few sutures I think," Ruthie, one of the RN's says to me as soon as I step back into the emergency room after my lunch break. After she hands me his chart, I take a breath and walk into the exam room. Immediately I'm mesmerized by the unworldly hue of his blue eyes.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Gilbert. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Um.. Yeah, I was riding my bike. A kid stepped right in my path. I had to swerve sharply so I wouldn't hit the boy. And I took a tumble right onto some broken glass," he explains, raising his left arm for me to see. He has lacerations on his hand and forearm.

As soon as I put on a pair of gloves, I take his arm to examine it more closely, immediately feelings pops and crackles along my nerve pathways. When our eyes meet, I feel a bit of a shiver, take a breath and look at the damage to his arm. In the back of my mind, I wonder if he felt that too.

"We're going to have to clean it up before I can suture it. We need to get all of the gravel, dirt and grime out of the wounds before I stitch you up."

"I kind of thought that I'd need some stitches but I was hoping that I was wrong," he says, laughing a little inappropriately.

"Well, no one likes being on the receiving end of sutures, Mr. Salvatore."

"Tell me about it," he says, dropping his eyes to his wounds.

Once I get a basin, I fill it with warm water, instructing him to put his arm in it to soak for a little while.

"We'll irrigate it with some warm saline solution before I close the wound. And also, do you know how long it's been since you had a Tetanus shot?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"You'll need one if it's been more than ten years."

"I'm sure it's been at least that long."

"I'll be back in a little while. Do you need something for pain?"

"Maybe some Ibuprofen?"

"Sure. I'll have my nurse bring you something and that Tetanus shot."

After sharing a smile with him, I step out of the room, slamming my palm against my chest to calm my chaotically thrumming heart.

"Bonnie, can you give Mr. Salvatore a Tetanus shot? If he has a ride home, give him two Norco, if he has to drive, just give him 800 mg of Ibuprofen."

"Sure, Elena. What size suture do you want?"

"4-0 and I'll be in shortly to numb him up."

Nodding, she walks back into his room, our gaze broken when she pushes his exam room door closed behind her.

* * *

After I step back in his room, I instruct Bonnie to irrigate the wounds while I get ready. Once she finishes, I put on a new pair of gloves and draw up some 1% Lidocaine in a syringe so I can numb the areas that need to be sewed up.

"This is going to sting," I explain, taking his hand in mine and injecting the anesthetic into his skin. I smile a little when he grimaces and closes his eyes. As soon as his wounds are sufficiently numb, I put on a pair of sterile gloves, carefully taking the suture in hand, I make horizontal mattress sutures which is best for high tension wounds such as his hand.

"So, Mr. Salvatore, what is it that you do?"

"I work construction for my father. He's a good guy but he's also a bit of a slave driver," he laughs, staring at his hand as I place stitch after stitch.

"Well, you're not going to be able to work for several days. I don't want you to get these wounds wet or dirty."

"But doc?"

"No buts. If these stitches pop, you'll be left with not only nasty scars but probably a nasty infection as well. Do you need me to give you a work slip?"

"Yeah, I suppose that would be best. He doesn't like to show favoritism amongst his employees."

"Listen, more harm than good is often the result of the unnecessary use of antibiotics. If you develop a fever, redness, swelling or drainage from the wounds, you'll need to follow up with your doctor. As far as having the sutures removed, you can come back here in two weeks or you can go to your own doctor too. They'll be able to do that."

"You mean I can't go to work for two weeks?" he asks, staring at me when I walk to the sink to wash and dry my hands.

"We use our hands for everything so we usually leave the stitches in for ten to fourteen days. I want you to take at least a week off. But when you go back to work, you'll need to be careful."

"I've been asking my dad for some time off but we're really busy right now so he's not been amenable to that idea. What about swimming?"

"I would advise against it for the first forty eight to seventy two hours at least."

"I'll write you a work slip and Bonnie will go over your discharge instructions with you. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yes, someone is coming for me. Thank you, Dr. Gilbert." he says, his eyes meeting mine. For a moment, I feel like I'm drowning in depths of the depths of a deep blue sea. Snapping myself out of it, I give him a smile.

"You're welcome. Good luck now and take care of that hand," I tell him, giving him one last look before I step out of his room. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes for a moment, opening them only when Ruthie hands me another chart.

"Busy day?"

"It really is Dr. Gilbert. This is a little girl, high fever and a rash. Oh and your son called. He asked that you call him back when you have a moment."

"Thanks Ruthie." As soon as she walks away, I pull out my phone to text my son, telling him I'll call him as soon as I can. I walk over to the window to look outside for a moment, my eyes widening when I see Mr. Salvatore walking with a girl. For whatever reason, she turns her head and oh my, she's very pretty. Sighing, I shove my phone into my pocket and step into the next room to examine the little girl.

* * *

After another long and busy day in the ED, I finally get home around seven thirty in the evening. Once inside my house, I put my purse and car keys down before taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Are you home, Tag?"

"I'm in the kitchen, mom," I hear him yell.

Following his voice, I walk in, smiling when I find him standing in front of the stove cooking something.

"What are you making?"

"There's some rice in the cooker. I'm just finishing up the hamburger gravy. I don't know about you but I thought it sounded good."

"Yes, it does. Thank you," I tell him, giving him a kiss on the temple.

"Mom, must you always kiss me?" he asks, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Yes, Tag, I must always kiss you. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I'm proud of you too, mom. We had some tough times but you always made sure I had something in my belly and a warm bed to sleep in."

"Tag..."

"You're the strongest person I know and I love you, mom."

"Tag, thank you. And I love you to the moon and back," I tease.

"And Not to change the topics but do you have any plans for the summer? School is out soon."

"Given the fact that I want to be an architect when I grow up, I was thinking about applying for a summer job at one of the construction companies so I can see what goes into building something. I mean it's one thing to draw up the plans but I also want to know what goes into putting a structure together."

"I think that's a wonderful idea as long as you're careful."

"Don't get scared already. You're going to have to let me fly one of these days, mom."

"Are you saying that I'm not letting you leave the nest?" I ask, a smile on my face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm seventeen. I'll be leaving for college in another year."

"Don't remind me. It makes me feel old."

"Really, mom!? You're thirty four years old. I mean, it's not like you're ancient," he laughs, shaking his head.

"You're right. I'm going to go upstairs to shower and change clothes. How much time till supper is ready?"

"I'll put it on simmer. We'll eat when you're done."

After giving him a smile, I walk out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. After stripping out of my clothes, I step into the shower, turning the water on hot. As I wash away the remains of the day, I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have my son. Despite the hardships, he's grown up to be a fine young man.

 _"Oh my God, Caroline, it's positive. I'm sixteen years old, I can't have a baby," I blurt out, tears filling my eyes._

 _"Elena," she whispers, pulling me into her arms._

 _"You'll have to tell Kol and your parents."_

 _"I'm scared."_

 _"If you want, I'll go with you to tell your folks."_

 _"I was so stupid to sleep with Kol that night. He hasn't called or anything since that night. How could I be so naïve, Caroline?"_

 _"We all do stupid things sometimes, Elena. I'll do anything you need me to do," she says, taking my hand in hers._

 _"I know but he said all the right things and before I knew what was happening, I was naked in his bed. Not that I have anything to compare it with but it wasn't that great."_

 _"Oh, Elena," she says, her voice sympathetic as she squeezes our entwined fingers._

As soon as I finish washing my hair, I get out of the shower. Once I wrap it up in a towel, I cover myself and walk into my bedroom and into my closet to find something comfortable to wear. I take out an old tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I'm tired tonight. Fortunately I have tomorrow off so after I get Tag off to school, I can crawl back into bed to get some much needed shut eye. After drying off, I slip into the clothes and go back downstairs to join my son for supper. He's setting the food on the table just as I step into the kitchen.

"I guess we timed that right. Thanks for making supper."

"No worries, mom. It's the least I can do when you work so hard."

"Now you're going to make me cry," I reply softly when our eyes meet.

"I thought Aunt Care was coming over today?"

"She called before you got home from work. I guess Uncle Tyler is a little under the weather."

"Did she want me to call or anything?"

"No, she said she'll come over tomorrow."

With a nod of my head, I pick up the bowl of rice and put some on my plate, followed by a spoonful of hamburger gravy. Picking up my fork, I dig in, savoring the flavors that burst as I chew.

"This is really good. Who taught you to cook anyway?" I tease, knowing how much my parents took him under their wing while I finished high school and then college and med school. I never would've survived without them. It wasn't so in the beginning but eventually they came around and did everything they could to make things easier for me. Right now they're off on an around the world tour. I contributed to the cost as did Jeremy. It's the least we could do considering all the sacrifices our parents made for us. I now live and work in St. Augustine, Florida.

When we moved here, Caroline was still single and shared an apartment with me and Tag. Although I did go to college nearby, I went back home after graduating till I got the job offer to work in emergency medicine at our local hospital, Caroline said what the hell and relocated with us. We love it here. She met Tyler a year or so after we arrived. They married two years later. I was the maid of honor while Tag was the ring bearer. He was so adorable in his little suit and tie.

My brother lives in Los Angeles now, working as a cameraman for the motion picture industry. From what I know, he's very happy doing what he's doing. But he and I have never been exceptionally close. My unexpected pregnancy embarrassed the hell out of him. Even so, he did make an effort to help me with Tag once he arrived, even staying home sometimes to babysit. I'm lucky to have a supportive family.

"Mom?"

Snapped out of my thoughts, I look at my son.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about your grandparents."

"I know we never talk about it but can I ask you something?"

"I'd like to think you could ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Sometimes, I wonder about my dad. Do you know much about him or where he went?"

"Oh Tag.. I'm sorry, I really don't know much. I stupidly got drunk at a high school party and I let him take something important from me. Although I regret having sex with a stranger, I don't regret you in any way, shape or form, Tag. I tried to find him after learning that I was pregnant but whether his friends kept him hidden or if he was really someone who wandered into the party, I don't know. I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories for you."

"Stop it. You're not a bad memory. I just mean that I wish I would've given something so important to someone that I loved. I've never been in love, Tag. You're all I need."

"Thanks mom. I love you too. Do you care if I hang out with Ben for a couple of hours?"

"If you promise to be home by ten thirty, you can go."

"Fine, I'll be home by ten thirty. But you do know that I'm seventeen, not seven, right?"

"Yes, I do know that," I laugh, giving him a light shove with my palm.

Getting up, we put our dishes in the sink. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before taking off. Fortunately Ben lives only a couple of houses down the street. As soon as I hear the door close, I wash, dry and put the dishes away, after which, I throw in a load of wash. Once all of that is taken care of, I walk into the living room, get comfortable on the couch and turn on the TV. Clicking through the channels, I find some shark shows on 'Discovery'. While I'm watching the show, I can't help but think of the man I stitched up today. That man was quite the looker and the way he made my heart flutter. Just thinking about him sends a shiver up my spine. With absolute certainty, I know that I've never felt anything close to that before. Sure I've dated but as soon as most of them found out I was a mother, they couldn't back away from me fast enough.

 _"Hi Mason, come on in."_

 _"Mommy, who's here?"_

 _"Mommy?" he asks, raising his eyebrows disapprovingly._

 _"Yes, I have a son."_

 _"Mommy?" I hear Tag say again. When I turn around, he flies into my arms._

 _"Who are you?" he asks, his eyes on Mason._

 _"Um.. um.. I'm Mason."_

 _I can see by the look on his face that this will likely be our only date. When he swallows uncomfortably, I turn away when I hear Caroline's voice._

 _"Sorry, Elena. I was talking to Tyler."_

 _"No worries, Caroline."_

 _After handing Tag to her, I grab my purse and follow Mason outside. By the time the evening is over, I think this one needs to go into the annals of bad dates. He barely said two words to me after learning that I have a young child. Although he does walk me to the door to say goodnight, he also informs me that this was our one and only date because he has no interest in someone whose loyalty and attention wouldn't solely lie with him. After I watch him practically run away, I can't help but think about what an arrogant buffoon that man was. Really, I'm supposed to be loyal to his majesty. I'm very glad Tag happened to make his presence known._

After that fiasco, I made sure to meet any dates at the restaurant or whatever venue it might be. I just have never met the one that I used dream about as a little girl. My knight in shining armor is nothing but a figment of my imagination I think. But that man today.. Just forget about him, Elena. Someone that good looking has to be taken and he did leave with a beautiful women. Suddenly feeling very tired, I grab the fleecy throw, cover myself up and close my eyes, hoping to dream about Mr. Hottie with the heavenly blue eyes.

* * *

 _I just couldn't wait to share this with you all. I am very proud of the fact that I've never abandoned a story. Whether you love or hate them, at least you're assured that you'll always get to read the final chapter._

 _Thank you so much Eva for everything. We wouldn't be here without you. I love you, my friend._

 _Thank you, **Jarka** , for the wonderful plot idea. I do hope you'll like what Eva and I did with your idea._

 _Thank you so much, **Kate** , for the perfect cover image. Love you._

 _I really hope you all liked the introduction to this story. Please hit that ' **REVIEW** ' button to let me know your thoughts. They're powerful motivation to keep writing more DE stories. _

_'Dig' and 'Angels Fall' and 'Tears in Heaven' are still in progress. Please give those a look and review too._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Until next time._


	2. More Than a Feeling

Several weeks later:

"Elena," I hear Caroline's voice yell aloud. Looking around the crowded bar, I finally see a hand waving. Hoping that it's her, I walk in that direction. I promised her and Tyler that I'd join them for a drink when I got off work this evening. The hospital has been so busy with tourist season. I took care of everything from jellyfish stings to stepping in glass in the ocean to car accidents and gastroenteritis and lions and tigers and bears oh my. I even had to sew up a kid that got bitten by a barracuda. That was a nasty wound.

"Elena, hey. I'm so glad you made it."

"Hi Caroline, Tyler." Stooping over, I give Caroline a hug before sliding in next to her in the booth.

"How was work?"

"I don't even want to talk about it. It's tourist season, need I say more?"

"Not really. Where's Tag tonight?"

"He's putting in some job applications. He really wants to get a construction job."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tyler he does. His dream is to be an architect. He told me he wants to learn the hands on part of putting structures together too."

"That's admirable," Tyler mentions, taking a drink from his pilsner glass.

"It is. I'm very proud of him but I hate that he's going to be a senior next school year."

"It doesn't seem possible, Elena."

"I know and it makes me feel old," I add, pouting.

"I'm your age, Elena and I don't feel old so stop acting like you're one hundred and ten."

Shaking my head, I can't help but laugh at my best friend. She always knows how to cheer me up.

"Tell Tag that he can use me for a reference if he needs one on his applications."

"Thanks, Tyler. I will."

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do either of you need a refill?" I ask, standing up.

"I'll have another beer."

"Caroline?"

"Sure, I'll have another Mango Margarita."

"Okay then."

After ordering our drinks, I go back to take a seat at our booth, looking around when I see that Tyler is gone.

"Where's Tyler?" I ask, looking around.

"He saw somebody that he knows. He'll be back in a little while."

"So, Elena... we need to find you a man."

"Caroline, not this again. I'm happy the way I am."

"I know that but you could be so much happier if you got some once in awhile."

"Don't go there. Besides, almost every guy I've gone out with runs off like a bat out of hell when they find out that I have a son."

"He's older now. They won't run off."

"They will when they find out that I was seventeen when he was born."

"Elena, I hate it when you put yourself down. You're a wonderful mother. Tag loves you very much."

"He asked me about Kol a few weeks ago."

"Really? Do tell."

"He wanted to know if I knew anything about his father. I told him that I only knew his first name. I also told him that although I regret giving Kol that part of myself, I have never regretted having him."

"Of course not. Tag is really a great kid. You're so lucky."

"If not for you and my parents, I might not be so lucky. Thanks, Care."

"Elena," she says softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close for a few moments.

"I love you too, Care."

After giving her a smile, I raise my glass, clinking it with hers before taking a swallow. Deciding not to talk about the heavy stuff anymore, we're giggling incessantly by the time Tyler sits back down.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. We were just talking about hot guys," Caroline says, teasingly raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think I'll go back to talk to Mitch for awhile. I'll be at the pool table."

"Okay, babe. Have fun."

"We will when I get you home," he says to Caroline, his voice husky sounding.

"Tyler!"

Laughing, he shakes his head and walks away again.

"Your husband is a keeper."

"He is indeed," she agrees, feigning a swoon.

"I'll be right back. I really need to pee," I whisper, sliding out of the booth. Turning away from her, I make my way to the bathroom, dropping my chin to my chest when I see the line waiting to go into the bathroom. Squeezing my legs together, I get in line, hoping it'll move fast since I really have to go. When it's finally my turn, I breathe a sigh of relief, hurrying into the stall.

Once I finish, I wash my hands then go out to rejoin Caroline. Wanting another drink, I stop at the booth to see if Caroline wants another one before I walk over to the bar to order another round. Deciding it's just as easy to text her, I do. With my eyes staring down at my phone, I startle when the next thing I'm aware of is landing on a heap on the floor, having walked right into someone. Without looking up, I take the hand he offers, stunned when I feel tingles racing through my body from where our hands are joined. Looking up, I gasp when I see who it is. Immediately goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me," I utter, babbling.

"No worries, Dr. Gilbert."

"You know me?"

"You sutured me up about six weeks ago. Bike wreck, remember?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Sal...?"

"Damon Salvatore. It's nice to meet you," he says, still holding onto my hand. My eyes drift down to our enjoined hands, the feeling is almost taking my breath away.

"I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you outside of the hospital too. Can I see?"

Nodding, he pushes his sleeve up to show me my handiwork.

"It looks like it healed nicely."

"It did. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. You obviously survived your father. I remember you were afraid to be off of work."

"I didn't mean to imply that my dad is a bad guy. He just runs his business like a tight ship."

When we hear someone yell for a Damon, he turns around, looking at another long haired brunette who's motioning for him to join her at the bar. It looks like the same girl that picked him up from the ED that day.

"I suppose I should get back to my friends," I tell him, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear."

"Me too. Listen, it was really nice to see you again. Um.. any chance I could have your number?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I whisper, my eyes drifting from him to the girl at the bar and then back to him.

"I was hoping maybe I could ask you out sometime?"

"Damon.. I.. I..?"

"Please?"

Nodding, I ask for his cellphone and punch my number in. He does the same with mine. When we part, I watch his fine backside disappear in the crowd for a moment before seeing him again when he takes a seat beside the brunette. Sighing heavily, I stick my phone back into my pocket and walk back over to join Caroline and Tyler. Suddenly feeling tired, I tell them goodnight, grab my purse and walk outside, hoping the fresh air will sober me up a little bit. My home isn't very far from here so I decide to walk. It's not that late yet and it's a balmy night. When I look up at the sky, I smile when I see a star shooting across the horizon. Closing my eyes, I make a wish. With thoughts of Damon in my mind, I can only hope that my wish will come true.

* * *

"Why are you up so early?" I ask, stepping into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. Grasping onto his shoulders, I stoop over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for making my coffee."

"You're welcome, mom," he says, wiping his cheek off where I kissed him.

Shaking my head, I pour myself a cup and then take a seat across from him at the table.

"Do you have any plans for today, Tag?"

"I do mom. I have a job interview with GSS Construction. Why else would I be up this early?" he laughs, picking up his milk glass and taking a big swallow. Once he finishes, he gets up and puts his dishes in the sink.

"Do you want to do something after your interview?"

"Sure mom, unless they hire me and put me to work right away. I'll text you either way, okay?"

"I just thought we could do something together. I miss hanging out with you. Now that's school's out, maybe we can do a few things together?"

"I'd like that, mom but it depends on my work schedule, that is if I get the job."

"You'll get it. I have faith in you."

"Thanks mom. Keep your finger's crossed."

"I will. Don't forget to text me," I remind him.

Turning around at the kitchen door, he gives me a nod, then takes off. I hear his footsteps as he hurries toward his room. Once I finish my coffee and cereal, I get up and put my own dishes in the sink. Running some water, I start to wash them and put them in the drying rack. It's just the two of us so although the house has a dishwasher, I rarely use it.

"Bye mom," he yells just before I hear the front door slam closed. Looking out of the window, I watch as he jumps into his car and takes off down the road. I am truly blessed that he's grown up to be such a responsible and kind young man. He did spend a lot of time with my dad growing up so he knows to respect people and treat them with kindness. Both of our lives could've been a lot different had my parents not helped us out. Sure they were beyond disappointed when I turned up pregnant after my first sexual experience but once they got over the shock, they really went above and beyond to make things easier for me and then us after he was born. I'll never be able to thank them enough. With my mind elsewhere, I don't even notice that Caroline has walked in until I hear her voice.

"Where were you?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have Tag for a son. Things could've been so much different for us were it not for my family and you, of course."

"He's my nephew. What else would you have me do, Elena?" she asks, feigning shock.

"Is he still looking for work?"

"Actually, Caroline, you just missed him. He left to go to an interview at GSS."

"Really?"

"Yep. He and I are going to do something later today unless they hire him."

"So.., Elena, there's a reason I stopped by this morning."

Suspicious, I cross my arms over my chest and tell her to spill.

"Tyler has a friend and I thought the two of you might hit it off."

"Caroline, no. I'm not going on anymore blind dates. Nearly every one of them has been an absolute disaster," I snap, shaking my head back and forth.

"Please, Elena. He seems like a good guy."

"How many ways are there to spell N-O!?"

"Elena?"

"Need I remind you about Mason whatever his last name was? And then there was Sam who practically tried to rape me. And let's not forget Jensen, shivers."

"So my track record is a little spotty but come on, Elena, please?"

"I love you dearly Caroline but the answer is still no. Besides, I gave my phone number to a guy I saw at the bar when we were there last week."

"Do tell?"

"He's a hottie, Caroline, but I did see him with another girl which may explain why he hasn't called yet."

"Elena, I won't let you be the proverbial other woman."

"Don't worry. I won't either. The only way I'd go out with him is if he isn't in a relationship."

"Good, now tell me all about him," she says, giving me a wink before taking my arm and leading me into the living room.

* * *

Damon:

"Katherine, do you think you could pick me up for work today? I had to take the Camaro into Finn's shop to get a new set of tires."

"Sure, I'm just about to step outside," she starts to say when I hear smooching in the background.

Rolling my eyes, I wait rather impatiently for her to pick up the phone again.

"You still there?"

"Yes, Katherine, I am."

"Sorry. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, I'll watch for you to drive up. See you in a few."

As soon as I hear the dial tone, I click off my phone. Walking into the kitchen, I quickly finish my cup of coffee before I fill a travel mug with some more. My sister is thirty and happily married to the so-called love of her life. She and Nik have been together for nearly ten years but they just made it official two years ago. He's ten years older but he quite simply adores my sister. Since I was only fifteen when they got together, I didn't think much of the age difference. Our parents raised an eyebrow but after they really got to know him, they grew to love him too.

I'm just glad that she's so happy. Our oldest brother, Stefan, is an aeronautical engineer working for the Kennedy Space Center at Cape Canaveral. He married Rebekah a dozen years ago. For years they didn't want to have any children but I've seen not only Rebekah but Stefan too staring at pregnant women recently so maybe I'll be an uncle someday? I do know that Nik and Katherine want kids but they're in no hurry. Since Nik is forty, I think they'll decide sooner rather than later to start to try.

With my mind elsewhere, I don't notice Katherine pull into my driveway till I hear her honk the horn. Grabbing my travel mug, I lock, close my door before jumping into her car. Nik is quite wealthy so she drives a Mercedes. It's a fine, fine ride.

"Hey," I greet her while buckling my seat belt.

"Good morning. So, Damon, do you have any plans for next week Saturday night?"

"Why?"

"Well, there's this friend of mine who thinks you're pretty cute. So I was thinking maybe the four of us could go out?"

"No way, Katherine. I'm not going to go on anymore of your blind dates. Every one of them has been a disaster. I can't believe that you're even suggesting it again!?"

"Damon, come on?"

"Absolutely, positively not. I won't do it. And besides, I'm going to call a girl I met to ask her for a date this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Damon Joseph Salvatore, you can't just leave me hanging like this, spill."

"She a doctor and she's beautiful. That's all I know right now," I tell her, staring out the side window as we continue to drive to work.

"That's great, Damon. I'll have to tell Taffy that you already have plans."

"You already set it up didn't you?" I ask incredulously, turning to face her.

"Sort of..."

"Katherine, why do you do this shit?"

"Because you're my little brother and I love you and you need a woman. You're going to be twenty five soon and it's time you found someone."

"You didn't get married till you were twenty eight. Why the rush for me?"

"Because, I kind of like playing matchmaker..."

"Can we just drop it now?" I ask when she makes the turn into dad's company.

"Yes, we can drop it."

Once she pulls into her assigned parking space, she stops the car and jumps out. Katherine is the business manager in charge of bookkeeping at the business. That's what her college degree is in. Dad hired her at a good salary as soon as she graduated. Had it not been for her relationship with Nik, I have no doubt that she would've moved out of St. Augustine to Miami or some other big city. Nik's business is booming. He owns a series of restaurants both here in St. Augustine, Gainesville and Daytona Beach. He keeps his headquarters here because he likes the small town atmosphere. And if truth be told, I love it here too otherwise I would've packed up when I got out of high school too.

Stepping out of the car, I walk into office to check in. After saying goodbye to Katherine, I jump on one of the trucks and head to the construction site.

* * *

Tag:

"Tagen Gilbert?"

"Yes, mam. I'm here for a job interview."

"Have a seat Mr. Gilbert."

Nodding, I turn around and take a seat again, this time picking up a magazine. Although I thumb through it, I'm nervous so I'm not really paying any attention to what's on the pages.

"Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore will see you now."

"Thank you, mam," I tell her kindly then stand up and follow her into his office. After introducing us, she leaves the room, pulling his office door closed behind her.

"Can I call you Tagen?"

"Please call me Tag. Tagen is on my birth certificate but I've been Tag for as long as I can remember."

"Alright, Tag. What is it that you hope to gain by working for my company?"

"My dream is to be an architect. I want to learn all about the construction industry. Yes, I want to draw the plans but I also want to know the materials, the labor involved and everything that goes with building a structure."

"That is very commendable, Tag. Tell me a little about yourself. What are your interests other than buildings and architecture?"

"My mom is a doctor. She works in the emergency room at the hospital. We moved here when I was eight. Both mom and me are very happy here. I like hanging around with my friends, baseball, football. I like to go swimming and I like to run. Oh and Mr. Salvatore, I know this is wrong to ask right now but my mom and I have plans to go out of town next month. My grandparents have been out of the country and we have it planned to go to their place after they get home. Is that okay if I have that time off? I'll let you know when as soon as I do."

"Well, Tag, you're a very impressive young man. Family is very important to me so yes, as long as you give me advance notice and we're not running behind, you can go to visit your grandparents. Is that agreeable to you?

"Absolutely. Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Construction is hard work though. Are you up for it, Tag?"

"Yes, sir. I'm more than up for it."

"We have long hours and sometimes there's overtime if we need to get a job done."

'I understand, sir. I'd be honored to work here."

"Stay seated. I'll be right back," he says, standing up to walk out of his office.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I take a few deep breaths because although I think it's going well, I still feel incredibly nervous.

When I hear the door open again, I turn around. A younger man follows Mr. Salvatore into the room.

"Tag, this is my son, Damon. Fortunately he was't too far away when I called him to come back.

"Damon, this is Tag Gilbert."

"It's great to meet you, Tag. Do you have an older sister?" he asks while offering his hand for me to shake. Grabbing on, I shake excitedly, an ear to ear smile on my face.

"It's really good to meet you too, Damon and no, I'm an only child."

He gives me a nod and lets go of my hand, after which, I turn my attention back to the older Mr. Salvatore.

"Damon will be your mentor and your teacher this summer. You'll work the same hours that he does and you'll report to him if you have any problems or concerns. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

"Welcome to the GSS Construction family."

I grab on tightly when he extends his hand for me to shake too. I'm so excited that I can't hold still.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore, so much. You won't regret this, I promise."

"Why don't you go with Damon now so he can show you around. After you finish with him, stop back in the office because you'll need to fill out some paperwork."

"I will, sir. Thank you again."

"Come on, Tag, I'll introduce you to the guys and acquaint you with the place."

Standing up, I follow Damon out of his dad's office and outside the building, silently saying thanks that I got the job. Once we get outside, I ask him if it's okay if I text my mom quick to tell her that I won't be home for a few hours. When he shakes his head no, I pull my phone out of my pocket to tell her that I got the job and that I'll be home later. I smile when she texts a 'thumb's up' back. After putting my phone back into my pocket, I catch up with Damon, walking alongside him as he shows me the layout of the place, introducing me to my co-workers and explaining the rules. After that, I get in the company truck with him. He drives me to one of the buildings they're working on right now. Allowing me to get some hands on experience as well as getting dirty, he hands me a hammer and a nailbelt and puts me to work. He's a really nice guy and so far I like him a lot. As I pound in each nail, he grabs a hammer to help me out.

* * *

Elena:

"Tag, you're home. How did it go?"

"I loved it mom. My boss is a nice guy too."

"I'm glad. Oh and sweetheart, Allie called."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"I think she misses her boyfriend," I mention, raising an eyebrow when he gives me a look.

"Mom, I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to have a girlfriend."

"I know that, Tag. I just hate that you're growing up so fast."

"I love you, mom. I'll call her back and then maybe you and me can watch something on TV. I feel bad that we didn't get to do something today."

"Don't worry about it. I'm really excited for you, Tag."

"Me too," he says, his voice giddy with excitement.

"What time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"I need to be at the job site at eight am. Can you wake me at six forty five or so?"

"What makes you think that I'm going to be awake that early?"

"I guess I just thought that you'd make me some breakfast for my first official day on the job?"

"Of course I will. Now give your mom a hug and go get cleaned up for supper."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Tag."

After giving me a light hug, he walks out of the kitchen with a skip in his step. Shaking my head, I get up and walk over to the oven to check on the chicken that's baking.

* * *

"Push 1 mg of Epi and give Amiodarone 300 mg IV stat," I yell as I intubate the patient. He came in pulseless with the ambulance crew giving CPR.

"As soon as I have him tubed, I stand back so RT can start to bag him."

When I yell clear, immediately everyone steps away while I place the defibrillator paddles to his chest, shocking him. When I look at the monitor and see that it's still flatline, I tell them to resume CPR.

"Start a Lidocaine drip at 2 mg per minute."

As soon as they do another five cycles of CPR, I tell them to stand back once again while I shock him, this time with 300 joules of electricity. I breathe sigh of relief when we see a rhythm on the monitor. Get him to ICU start. Consult cardiology. Can you page Dr. Jansen?"

The unit clerk nods, quickly going over to a phone to page him.

"Dr. Gilbert, Dr. Jansen is on line one."

"Hello Dave. It's Elena. I have a fifty six year old male. He arrived in full arrest. We gave him epi, Amiodarone and Lido before we got a rhythm back. He's on his way to ICU now, can you see him?"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Dave," I utter, hanging up the phone. Needing to take a beat for a few minutes, I walk into the doctor's lounge. Fortunately I'm all alone. When the surge of adrenaline starts to wane, I always feel just a little bit shaky. Sitting down, I drop my head on the back of the couch. Just as I'm about to close my eyes for a few moments, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking a breath, I pull it out of my pocket, my mouth dropping open in shock when I see who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Elena. It's Damon Salvatore."

"Damon... hi. Um, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd agree to go on a date with me Saturday night, that is if you're not working?"

Stunned, I sit there staring at the phone for a few seconds until I hear him say my name again.

"Elena?"

"I'm sorry, I just came out of a code blue. The adrenaline is wearing off now."

"Please don't apologize. I really admire you for helping people. Sooooo, how about Saturday?"

Closing my eyes, I stay silent for a few seconds again. Then I think, why the hell not? I deserve to have some fun once in awhile."

"Sure, Damon. That would be great. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"I can pick you up."

Knowing that Tag is going camping with some of his buddies this weekend, I agree to let him pick me up at home. After giving him my address, I settle back onto the couch, trying to relax a little bit. Even the sound of his voice sets my nerves alight.

"Casual or dress up?"

"Casual. I think we'd both be more comfortable."

"You're right about that. I'm kind of a jeans and tee shirt type of a girl."

"Well, I'm kind of a jeans and tee shirt type of a guy so that's perfect."

"Good to know. What time should I be ready?"

"Is five too early?"

"No, I don't work Saturday. Listen, Damon. I need to get back to work. I usually need to take a little breather after life and death incidents."

"I understand. I'll see you Saturday, Elena. I can't wait."

"Goodbye, Damon," I whisper softly.

When I hear his answering goodbye and then the line go dead, I hold the phone to my chest for a few seconds, my reverie broken when I hear my pager going off. Dropping my chin to my chest, I get up and go back to the ED, more than a little excited for Saturday night.

* * *

 _I wanted to give you one more chapter so you could get a feel for the story. But there will be no more of this posted till 'Tears' is complete._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love you lots and lots and lots._

 _Thank you all so very much for the amazing reception to the first chapter. Between the reviews, follows and favorites, I'm beyond happy so thank you and please continue._

 _Chapter title: 'More Than a Feeling' by Boston (It's one of my top 10 favorite songs.)_

 _Please give 'Angels Fall', 'Dig' and 'Tears in Heaven' a look. 'Tears is close to the conclusion but there are good number of chapters left in both 'AF' and 'Dig'._

 _Also, I would very much appreciate it if you would be so kind as to click that 'review' button._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous day and an amazing week ahead. I was going to update yesterday but I was circling the drain by the time I got home from work. Nursing is a stressful job. I'm going to bed for awhile now. Night, night, dear readers. And please don't forget to tell me your thoughts. We'll see you with chapter 3 after 'Tears' concludes._


	3. This Kiss

**_Wow! THANK YOU all so much for the amazing reception to this story. I am truly blown away. And because you've given this story such an enthusiastic welcome, I'm updating a few days earlier than I had originally planned._**

 ** _I so appreciate every single one of your reviews, follows and favorites. They really mean the world to me. I seem to recall the last chapter mentioning something about a first date..._**

* * *

Damon:

It's young Mr. Gilbert's first day on the job. I'm anxious to show him the ropes. Although I don't want to work construction forever, I do love it when dad asks me to train young people. It's so incredibly rewarding when they leave here with a sense of accomplishment and knowing that they can help to create something meaningful with their own two hands. When I see him step out of his car, I leave the office and walk over to him.

"Good morning, Tag."

"Damon, hi."

"You ready to get to work?"

"I am, boss," he says, smiling.

The fact that he's so excited about work brings a smile to my own face.

"Okay then, let's get going to the job site."

Raising my arm, I motion for him to follow me to my pickup so we can drive over to the office suites that we're in the process of building.

"How long have you been working here?" he asks me when I pull up and stop at the vacant lot that's beginning to be transformed.

"We just started a couple of weeks ago. That's why it doesn't look like much yet."

"So dad tells me that you want to be an architect? That's a lofty goal," I add after a few moments of silence between us.

"I've always been intrigued by construction and I like to draw. I've taken every drafting class that I can in school. I'm going to apply to the schools in Gainesville, Tampa and maybe the Fort Lauderdale school of architecture too. I think mom would prefer I go to Gainesville though because it's the closest. That way I could come home on weekends or she could drive over for a day."

"I need to see what kind of work you do but if you do as good as I expect you to, I'd be more than happy to be a reference for you. Dad probably would too as far as that goes."

"Wow, that would be magnificent, Damon. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you'll have to earn it."

"I will, I promise you."

"Come, I'll introduce to my best friend, Brady. He'll be a valuable resource for you too."

I give him a pat on the shoulder and then the two of us walk off to try to find my buddy.

* * *

Elena:

"Hi Caroline."

"Oh hi, Elena. Did you need something?"

"Yes.. I'm nervous as hell. I haven't gone on a date in ages," I blurt out, pouring myself another cup of coffee.

"Wait... what? You a date?"

"Yes, that guy I told you about finally called. I told him I'd go out with him Saturday night because Tag is going camping with Ben and some of his other friends."

"Really? Are the girlfriends going along?"

"Caroline.. I hadn't thought of that. I hope he learns from my mistake and doesn't go there with her, not yet anyway."

"Elena, he's seventeen. Odds are that he's already done the deed."

"Don't say that, Caroline. He's my little boy," I ask, suddenly feeling edgy. With my phone in hand, I walk outside to have a seat on the patio. I've always been able to think out here. I have a little flower garden and a little vegetable garden. When I'm feeling like I am now, I like get down in the dirt and pull weeds that are invading my handiwork. Looking up at the clear blue sky, I smile a bit when I see a cloud formation in the shape of an elephant. When I hear her voice again, I take a breath and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Little Tag isn't so little anymore."

"Caroline!?"

"Alright, I'll shut up. What did you want to ask me?"

"I need help with makeup and hair and something to wear."

"I'll stop by after work, okay?"

"Thank you... Bye now."

Clicking off the phone, I can't help but reflect on every disastrous experience that I've had with a man. From Kol to Mason to Jensen, I could write a book on who not to date. I'm an absolute wreck. I want to see him again, I really do. Every time I've laid my fingers on him, my skin has just ignited with prickles and jolts of electricity. I've never felt anything like that before and I want to explore what that means but I'm also afraid. I don't know how old he is and will he be willing to accept that I'm part of a package deal if he decides he wants to see me again? Oh dear Lord, what have I done? I think to myself, dropping my forehead in palms. I'm not at all insecure in my job. I'm proud of what I do and what I've accomplished in my career but my terrible track record with the opposite sex has left me more than a little shaken. Blowing out a puff of air, I scrub my hands across my face, looking up when I hear the kitchen door slam shut.

"Mom, I'm home."

"I'm in the living room, Tag."

"Hey...," he starts to say, stopping short when he sees that my eyes are moist.

"What's the matter?" he asks, running to sit beside me on the couch.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing bad."

"What is it?"

"I have a date for Saturday evening and I'm scared and nervous and nearly in a panic."

"You scared me. I thought that something was really wrong."

"Something is really wrong. I mean, what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm too old for him?"

"Would you stop with the what ifs already? Gees, mom. Why do you always act like you're a senior citizen? Any guy that doesn't see what a great lady you are isn't worth your time."

"Tag, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," I blubber, tears forming all over again.

"I love you, mom. And you deserve to be happy too, you know? And don't spring me on him right away. Let him get to know you a little bit before you drop the bomb."

"You're part of me, Tag. I mean, I won't be with anyone who doesn't respect the fact that you will always be my priority."

"Mom, it's the first date. Give him a chance."

"You're right. I practically have him walking down the aisle and we haven't even gone out yet," I mumble, shaking my head.

"I get that you're scared mom. I mean, I'm the result of a bad experience with a guy but all guys aren't like my dad."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I was raised by a pretty smart lady," he teases, raising a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Let's talk about something else. About the camping trip, who's all going?" I ask, furrowing my brows.

"So what you're really asking me is if the girls are coming too?"

"That would be correct, young man."

"No, it's just a guy thing. Allie and I aren't that serious, not yet anyway. I'm just as unsure about girls as you are about guys."

"Well, thank heaven for that," I add, wiping my brow exaggeratedly.

"Mom," he laughs, throwing an arm around, giving me a gentle squeeze.

Once he lets go, he stands up to go upstairs.

"Hey, before you go, how was work today?"

"It was great. I really like the guy that's mentoring me. Considering that his family owns the business, he's really down to earth. I like him a lot."

"I'm glad. Now, go get cleaned up while I start making something for supper."

Nodding, he takes the stairs two at a time before disappearing at the top.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Thomas, you have a DVT which is a fancy name for a blood clot in your leg. I'm also going to order a CT scan with PE protocol to rule out whether or not you have any clots in your lungs too. Once we know the answer to that, I'll order either a Heparin drip or Lovenox sub q twice a day and daily Warfarin."

"English, please?"

"I'm sorry. Lovenox is a blood thinner as is Warfarin. We dose them based on what your lab work shows. We do daily protimes and dose your warfarin based on what your INR is. INR stands for international normalized ratio. The INR provides some information about a person's blood's tendency to clot. The INR comes from the conversion of another value, the prothrombin time or PT. Prothrombin time is the time it takes for blood to clot in a test tube. A high or low PT can suggest bleeding or clotting tendencies. Most often, the PT is checked to monitor a person's response to blood thinners such as warfarin. Coumadin is another name for Warfarin so your doctor may refer to it as that. The problem with prothrombin time testing is that several manufacturers produce and sell slightly different PT tests to laboratories. The same person's blood might have different results if tested on two different companies' PT tests.

To solve this problem, the international normalized ratio (INR) was created. By entering a PT result into a math formula, it yields the INR. The international normalized ratio means one lab's test results can be compared to another's with high accuracy. A normal INR is approximately 1.0. People taking the blood thinner warfarin typically have a target INR of 2.5 to 3.0."

"Thank you for explaining that to me, Dr. Gilbert. It is a mouthful though," she laughs.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to order your CT scan and we'll get a baseline, PT, PTT and CBC so we know where to start your Lovenox and Coumadin dosing. I'll be back after we get the results."

"Thank you again, Dr. Gilbert."

"You're welcome. Make yourself comfortable," I tell her, pausing a moment before walking out of her exam room.

* * *

"Code Blue room 716, Code Blue room 716". As soon as I hear that, I jump to my feet and run over to the elevator. In emergency situations we can have immediate access to it. Jumping in along with a couple of my nurses, we push the button for the seventh floor. Once the doors open, we hurry down the hall to the room. Finding CPR already in progress, I run to the head of the bed to intubate her then step out of the way so RT can attach the endotracheal tube to an ambu bag to ventilate the woman.

Glancing at the monitor, I see that's she's in V-fib which can quickly lead to asystole.

"Push some epi," I tell the nurse. Immediately she pulls it out of the crash cart and injects it into the IV line. When that drug fails to convert her to a life sustaining rhythm, I order another dose of epi along with some Vasopressin. With the ventricles quivering, I tell them to stand clear so I can defibrillate the patient. Once I shock the her, I watch the monitor, breathing a sigh of relief when she converts to a sinus rhythm. After calling Dr. Jensen again, we transfer her to intensive care. I follow along, speaking with Dr. Jensen when we arrive. Since he's assuming care of this patient, I go to the steps, trotting down them to go back to the emergency room.

* * *

Taking a few minutes to myself, I walk outside just to take a breath of air. As soon as I step back into the ED. Immediately, Bonnie walks over to me, a flower arrangement in her hands.

"What's this?" I ask, staring at the flowers.

"These came for you while you were at the code. How's the patient by the way?"

"In the ICU," I say, my voice trailing when I take the vase from her hands.

After sharing a look with Bonnie, I put the vase on the counter of the nurse's desk. Reaching for the gift card, I open it up, my palm flies up to cover my heart when I see that they're from Damon. Unable to stop the smile that forms on my face, I turn to look at Bonnie when I hear her voice.

"They're beautiful, Elena."

"They are."

With a smile on my face, I lean forward and take a big whiff of their beautiful scent. It's a bouquet of sunflowers and blue hydrangeas. There's also a little silk butterfly hovering over one of the sunflowers. It's completely gorgeous.

"Have you met someone?"

"I have. I'm going out with him Saturday."

"That's great, Elena. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Bonnie. But I better get back to work," I add, picking up a chart and walking into another exam room.

As soon as I have a free moment, I text Damon to thank him for the lovely flowers. When he texts back, 'beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady', I nearly weaken at the knees. With a big smile on my face, I go to the doctor's lounge to get my things and check out, my shift over for today.

* * *

"Oh Caroline, he'll be here in a couple of hours. What am I going to wear?" With my nerves alight, I can't sit still so I'm literally walking in circles in my bedroom.

"He said casual right?"

"He did."

"Well, how about those new skinny jeans, a cute tee shirt or button down and some heels?"

"But what about my hair and makeup?"

"Let's pick out an outfit and then I'll do your hair and makeup. Calm down, Elena."

"That's easy for you to say, you're already married."

"Elena, how long has it been since you went out with someone?"

"You know how long it's been," I scoff, turning away from her.

"You haven't gone out since I set you up with Sam?"

"No, I haven't and he's another to add to the long list as to why I won't let you talk me into anymore blind dates."

Shaking her head, she walks into my closet and finds a cute lacey top to go with my jeans.

"Flats or heels?"

"I don't know. It depends on what we're going to do."

"You are going out for supper, right? Perhaps a walk along the beach? Maybe flats would be the way to go?"

"I think you're right," I agree, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

When I hear my phone ring, I walk over to my bedside table to pick it up. Seeing that it's Tag, I smile when I answer.

"Tag?"

"Hi mom. I just wanted to tell you to have fun and enjoy yourself tonight."

"Is that why you called?"

"Yes, and to tell you that I'm safe and sound and that I love you. I'll see late tomorrow afternoon."

"I will. Try to have a good time too, okay? Stay safe and I love you too. Bye now."

"Bye mom," he says just before clicking off the phone.

"Now that you've talked to him, get into the shower and wash your hair so I can style it for you."

"Yes, mam," I agree, giving her a mock salute. Taking my bathrobe in hand, I walk into the bathroom and push the door shut behind me.

* * *

Before I know it, it's nearly five. Damon said he'd pick me up at five. Trying to hurry Caroline along is like pulling teeth though. Just as she's ready to walk outside, I see Damon pull up. As I'm saying goodbye to my best friend, he gets out of his blue Camaro and walks up the sidewalk. Staring at his car, I have to admit that he has a nice ride.

"That's him?"

"Yes, that's him now get out of here."

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd be offended," she teases, looking scandalized before breaking into a smile.

"Please, Care?"

"Goodbye," she whispers, giving me a hug. He walks up the stairs at the same time she walks outside and steps onto the porch. After they share a look, Caroline turns around giving me a wink.

"Damon, this is my best friend, Caroline Lockwood. Caroline this is Damon Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you, Caroline," he says, offering her his hand.

"You as well." Turning around to look at me, she raises her brows teasingly at me.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, Elena. It was nice to meet you, Damon," she says, finally walking across the street to her house.

"She seems nice."

"She is. We're very close."

"You look stunning," he says, whistling appreciatively.

"You look pretty handsome yourself. Would you like to come inside for a moment?"

"Sure."

Sucking in an invisible breath of air, my nerves are all kinds of alight. He is sinfully good looking.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" I ask, dropping my eyes to my casual attire.

"Elena, relax. I thought I'd take you to dinner and a movie or maybe a walk along the beach. What I really want though is to get to know you better."

"That's what I want that too, Damon."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you feel it too, you know when we touched, that spark of something?"

"I did feel it but I can't explain it. But I also have something to ask you."

"Go ahead, I want us to be able to be open with each other."

"You're not with anyone else are you because I won't be the other woman for anyone?"

"No, no, why would you ask me that?"

"I saw that woman at the bar and I heard her calling for you that evening."

"Relax, Elena. That was my big sister, Katherine. She and I are pretty tight."

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask."

"Don't apologize. I don't want you to be the other woman either. You deserve better than that."

"Just so we're clear."

"We are. Um, are you ready to go?"

"I am."

I take long enough to pick up my bag and a sweater before following him outside, turning around only to lock my front door. He leads me to his car, open palm against my lower back. Again I feel the tingles erupt where his hand is touching my skin. He opens his passenger side door, letting me slide in before getting into the driver's seat. As we're driving, I don't miss the way he inches his hand over till he reaches mine. After sharing a quick look with me, he clenches my hand in his.

"I like how it feels to touch you, Elena."

"I like it too, Damon."

After we share another smile, I turn, keeping my eyes straight ahead. We sit in companionable silence till he parks the car in the restaurant parking lot. Again he runs around to my side of the car, offering me his hand to help me out of the car. Lacing his fingers with mine, he leads me into the restaurant where we wait for the maître d to seat us.

Once we have a table and order our drinks, he tells me a little about himself. When he's finishes, I tell him a little too, leaving out the part about me having a seventeen year old son. After we're done with our meal, we go outside to take a walk along the beach.

"It's a beautiful evening," I muse, my eyes on the horizon. It's light enough outside yet that we can still see the white caps on the waves as the tide crashes in. Taking our shoes off, we continue walking hand in hand, the wet sand squishing between our toes. Looking out over the ocean as far as the eye can see, he points out some sailboats as they make their way back to shore.

"It is a lovely evening especially when you're sharing it with someone as beautiful as you."

"Damon?"

"Elena, you are beautiful."

"Thank you," I whisper, squeezing his hand. Dropping onto the sand, we sit side by side. When I give him an affirming nod, he wraps one arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. Without wasting a millisecond, he wraps his other around my front. Being encased in his strong, sinuous and muscular arms feels like a home that I've never known before. I feel euphoric and giddy and comfortable and safe.

"This is nice," he whispers in my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple. In my mind, I'm thinking how crazy it is to be so close to him on our first date. It's unbelievable how at home I feel in his arms.

"It is really, really nice, Damon," I agree, closing my eyes and snuggling in even tighter in his embrace. I would sit here like this for an eternity if I could. Once the sun goes down, we watch the stars twinkle for quite sometime. It's only when he notices me yawning that he stands up, pulling me along with him.

"You're tired. Let's get you home."

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"There is no need to apologize. You have a very intense job. I can't even imagine what you go through over the course of a shift. How long are your shifts?"

"I work twelve hours, sometimes longer depending on how busy the ED is."

"Fatigue is understandable. Besides, I won't be mad if you promise me a second date," he adds, waggling his eyebrows at me seductively.

"I'd like that, a lot actually."

"We're good then," he says, bringing my hand to his lips, dropping a kiss to my knuckles.

Once we get back to his car, he lets me in, hops into the drivers side and takes me home. Unfortunately we arrive sooner rather than later. Getting out of the car, he walks me to my door.

"Do you want to come in for little while?"

"Not tonight, Elena. You're exhausted, but I'll take a raincheck."

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Damon. I was so scared but it was just a completely lovely night."

"Why were you scared?"

"My track record with men isn't so great. And everytime that I agreed to go on one of Caroline-arranged blind dates, it's been a disaster."

"We have that in common. My sister has this penchant for setting me up too."

"I'm really glad that I said yes. Thank you Damon."

"I aim to please, Dr. Gilbert."

Stepping close to me, he places his palms on either side of my face. As soon as our eyes meet, he captures my lips in a heady, knee weakening, red hot kiss. Having never been kissed like this before, I savor every millisecond of it. When I feel his tongue on the seam of my lips, I open my mouth and let him in. He tilts my head, deepening the kiss. Although I'm literally breathless, I don't want to pull away from him but the need for air overrides everything else forcing me to break our connection.

Struggling for a breath, my chest is heaving as I suck in a mouthful of air.

"Damon, that was...wow," I whisper, pressing my fingers against my lips in awe of how I feel.

Pulling me into his arms once more, he steals on more smoldering, mind numbing kiss from my lips before pulling away, dropping one to the tip of my nose before whispering goodnight. When he turns around to walk to his car, I watch utterly boneless and in awe of this man.

* * *

 _PE: Pulmonary Embolism_

 _PTT: Partial Thromboplastin Time. Another measure of blood clotting time._

 _CBC: Complete Blood Count_

 _Sub q: is a shot into the subcutaneous tissue._

 _Asystole: Flat line is a state of no cardiac electrical activity, hence no contractions of the heart muscle and no blood flow._

 _V-Fib: A condition in which there is uncoordinated contraction of the cardiac muscle of the heart's ventricle making them quiver rather than contract properly. Ventricular fibrillation is the most commonly identified arrhythmia in cardiac arrest patients._

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Your brilliance and insight are PRICELESS_

 _Again I think you all so very much for the follows and favorites and especially the reviews._

 _Chapter title: 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill._

 _'Dig' and 'Angels Fall' are still in progress too. I would love to hear your thoughts on those as well._

 _Please remember to click the little *REVIEW* button._

 _Be vigilant, be safe and have a wonderful day. I just got home from work and I have to get up in a few hours and do it all over again. I work twelve hour shifts and since I'm circling the drain, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight and thank you all again and we'll see you next time._


	4. You and Me

"Well, spill, how was the date?" Caroline asks as soon as she steps into my house the next day.

"Caroline, he was an absolute gentleman. I couldn't have planned a better evening myself."

"Details, woman!"

Shaking my head at her exuberance, I get up to pour myself another cup of coffee. When she nods, I pour her one too, handing it to her as I sit back down.

"He took me to a nice restaurant. It was nothing fancy, we weren't dressed for that but it was very nice nevertheless. He had steak, I had chicken and then we shared a dessert. Afterwards, we went for a walk on the beach to watch the sunset and the stars. It was pretty romantic... And when he held me in his arms, Care... it nearly took my breath away. We just sat in the sand, staring out at the ocean while he held me in his arms. The date was simple and casual but it couldn't have been anymore perfect."

"How so?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't explain it. I just felt completely content and relaxed in his arms. I've never felt anything like that before..," I muse, picking some nonexistent lint from the tablecloth.

"I'm so happy for you. Did he kiss you?"

"Yes and talk about knee weakening.. just wow," I gush, my mouth hanging open.

"Elena Gilbert, you are practically giddy. I never thought I'd see this day," she adds, reaching across the table to give my hands a loving squeeze.

"I am indeed. I didn't even think to ask how old he was nor did I mention Tag."

"It was only the first date. There will be time for that if you keep seeing him."

"I did promise him that I'd go out with him again."

"I'm proud of you, girl. Woo hoo!" she squeals, giving me a fist bump.

"I'm just afraid that he'll have second thoughts once he finds out I have an adult child."

"Would you stop worrying about that? If he's as smitten as you are, he'll take it in stride. Give him some credit, Elena."

"I don't know enough about him yet. All I know is that I felt tingles wherever he touched me. It was, he is amazing, Care."

"I'm so happy that you had a great time. Is Tag home yet?"

"No, he's supposed to be home this afternoon though. Allie has been calling incessantly," I add, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why doesn't she just call him?"

"I have no idea."

The two of us get up to relocate to the living room where it's a little more comfortable to visit. Immediately Caroline walks over to the flower arrangement that Damon sent me. The sunflowers and blue hydrangeas still look so fresh.

"These are pretty," she states, touching one of the petals with her finger. Turning back around, she smiles knowingly at me.

"Damon had them delivered to me at the hospital. They are really nice."

"That was really sweet of him, Elena. Maybe this guy is a keeper?"

"Again, Care, I don't know enough about him to form that kind of an opinion yet. I do know that I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Tag will be home for his senior year but then he'll go to college and I'll be by myself."

"You won't be, Tyler and I will always be here for you."

"I know that but that's not what I mean and you know it."

"I do. I really do hope he's genuine for your sake, Elena."

"Believe me, I do too," I add wistfully, staring into space for a few moments till I hear her voice again.

"Why don't we watch one of your old movies? I know you love that stuff."

"That's a great idea, Care. I'm going to go to the bathroom while you pick one."

Once I return, she's already putting Hitchcock's ' _Rebecca_ ' in for us to watch. I love Hitchcock. After setting into the couch, the two of us kick back and enjoy the movie.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm so late mom. Ben had a flat tire," Tag mentions when he storms into the house.

"Why didn't you text me? I've been worried."

"I knew you would be. I'm sorry. I was helping him change the tire and stuff. I just didn't get to it," he adds, washing his hands at the sink.

"All right. Perhaps you should get ready for bed. It's late and you have to work tomorrow right?"

"I do work tomorrow and am tired."

Yawning widely, he walks over to me. After planting a kiss on my cheek, he disappears at the top of the stairs. He looks so much like his father from the color of his hair, to the tilt of his chin. Although both Kol and I have brown eyes, I think Tag resembles his more than he does mine. Despite seeing so much of Kol in him, I wouldn't change a thing. From what Allie has told me, she's only one of many who have drooled over my son. Smiling at the thought, I turn out the lights before I go to my bedroom, When I hear my own phone chirp, I quickly pick it up, smiling even more widely when I see who it is. Sucking in a breath, I click it on while hurrying towards the privacy of my bedroom.

"Elena?"

"Damon hi? And yes, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"I really had a wonderful time last night. Thank you again."

"I had a fantastic time myself. So... when can we do it again?"

"I don't know. I mean, what's your schedule?"

"I have to go to a family dinner on Friday evening but I thought maybe we could go out Saturday again or maybe Sunday. Whatever works for you?"

"I guess next Sunday would be okay. I work a twelve hour day Saturday but I am off on Sunday."

"It's a date then. Do you want me to pick you up again or should we meet somewhere?"

"Do you have anything planned for us?"

"I was actually thinking about taking you to the lighthouse. It's supposed to be haunted you know? I thought it might be fun to take the ghost tour."

"That does sound fun. I suppose you could pick me up again," I utter, chewing on my nail.

"Is there a problem with picking you up? You sound a little out of sorts?"

"No, not at all. I'm looking forward to it, Damon. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you next weekend. Bye now, pretty lady."

"Bye," I whisper, hanging on till I hear him click his own phone off.

After setting my phone down, I strip out of my clothes and go into the bathroom to run myself a nice hot bubble bath. Once I crawl in, I lay back and try to relax. I haven't felt so excited about a man in for like ever. I know it's much, much too soon to be thinking about the future but this is the first time that I've ever even considered something more with any man. Suddenly feeling a little bit turned on, I reach below the cover of the bubbles and stroke myself till I find my release with Damon's name on my lips.

* * *

Damon:

"You okay, Tag?"

"Yeah, why?" he asks, carrying landscaping bricks while he continues to walk.

"You seem a little distracted. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to impose on you, Damon."

"Hey, don't feel that way. If you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

He nods and after he sets his load down, I tell him to join me to take a little break. Once we each grab a big bottle of ice cold water, I lead him over to one of the picnic tables. Luckily, no one else follows us over here.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"I have a girlfriend, Allie, and she's been after me to... you know?"

"She wants to have sex am I right?"

"Yeah but..., I know all too well what can happen when kids have casual sex. And I like her and all but I don't know if I want to take that step just yet. Believe it or not, I'm the result of a drunken one night stand. My mother was a naïve sixteen year old. All she knew about him was his first name. When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to find him but since she had nothing to go on but a first name and she never did find him. I have no idea who my dad is so for all intents and purposes, I don't have one. Mom loves me and she's repeatedly reassured me that although she doesn't regret my existence, she has admitted that she wishes she would've saved that part of herself for someone she loved. I don't want to disappoint her by getting some girl pregnant the first time I sleep with her."

"I understand, Tag. If you don't think she's the one, you have to tell her. Don't have sex with someone just to have sex. I'm the last one who should preach that. I was pretty young when I gave it up too. And yes it was nice but a big part of me also wishes I would've waited till it was with someone that meant something to me, more so than a quick fuck anyway."

"I don't want to break up, I like her but I don't know if she's the one to go that far with though. We haven't even been dating for very long. I don't know what the hurry is?" he asks, taking a big swallow of water before dropping his eyes to his lap.

Reaching over, I give his shoulder a hopefully reassuring squeeze.

"You have to do what you think is best but my advice is to tell her that you want to get to know each other a little better first. Tell her that you respect her but you don't want to take that leap yet. And also just mention that there will be plenty of time for sex later. If she really cares about you, she'll understand and agree to wait. If all she's after is a romp in the hay as it were, she'll raise a fuss. Follow your conscience."

"I know my mother would be apoplectic if I got a girl pregnant after her own experience. She's worked really hard to keep me warm and fed and a roof over my head. The last thing I want to do is disappoint her, you know?"

"I do, Tag. I understand. Your mom sounds like a great lady."

"I'd like you to meet her sometime, Damon."

"I'd like that too," I start to say, glancing at my watch.

"We need to get back to work. Break time is over."

The two of us stand up, swallow what's left in our water bottles before walking back over to the guys, putting our hard hats on and getting back to work.

* * *

The week has flown by and before I realize it, it's already Friday and tonight is our family dinner. When I get home from work, I collapse onto the couch just to take a breather. Closing my eyes for a few minutes, I try to relax. As soon as I feel myself starting to nod off, I get up and grab an energy drink out of my refrigerator and then hurry upstairs to shower and change. Once I'm dressed, I grab my car keys and hurry over to my parents house.

"Damon, you're here," my mom says, looking up from the stove when I walk through the kitchen door.

"Hi mom," I greet her, stepping over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"How are you?"

"I'm actually really good, mom."

"What's that face?" she asks, tilting her head with a smile on her face.

"What face are you talking about, mom?"

"That face."

"I'm happy."

"And would a girl be a reason for said happiness?"

"She would indeed."

"What's her name and what does she do?"

"Ma..., her name is Elena and she's a doctor."

"It sounds like you've chosen well. I hope things work out."

"Ma, we've only been on one date. I'm not going to be planning our wedding and first child yet," I laugh, shaking my head.

"Alright, I'll drop it for now. Your dad wants to speak to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's in his study."

"Is anyone else here yet?"

"Yes, Stefan and Rebekah came last night. They're going home tomorrow. Katherine and Nik should be arriving any moment. She called a little while ago that they were leaving home."

"Where are Stef and Beka?"

"They went to have a walk along the shore. I think they're having second thoughts about not having children. Beka is glowing."

"Really? You think she's already pregnant?"

"I do indeed. There's a reason they didn't fuss about joining us tonight and for Stefan to take a couple of days off from work."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see if they make a big announcement. I'm going to go to see what dad wants. Love you, mom."

"I love you too. Now go on, dad is waiting for you."

With a roll of my eyes and a shake of my head, I leave the kitchen to go to find what dad wants to speak to me about. When I reach his door, I suck in a breath before raising my fist to rap on it.

"Come in," I hear him say. Opening the door, I poke my head in.

"Mom said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, son. Have a seat," he says, gesturing with arm for me to come in.

"What is it, Dad?"

"A couple of things actually. How is the boy doing under your tutelage?"

"It's only been a week. I think he's getting the hang of things. We had a little chat today about girls so I think he feels that he can trust me."

"Girls? Why is he speaking with you about the finer sex instead of his father?"

"He doesn't know his father. But that's not the point, dad. If I'm to be his mentor, I want him to be able to trust me with such things."

"You're right. Do you like the kid?"

"Yes, dad, I do. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders. He knows what he wants to do with his life. He works hard."

"That's good to know. Alright then, I was wondering if you wanted to try running the place when your mom and I go on vacation next month?"

"Dad, why don't you let Katherine do that? She likes the business more than I do."

"What's that supposed to mean? This business is your birthright."

"It's all of ours, dad, not just mine. But I have dreams and ambitions beyond construction. I wish you would understand that."

"Please fill me in," he asks. Standing up, he leans against the edge of his desk, looking down at me with his arms crossed.

"My dream is to have a charter business. I mean, you know, take people out deep sea fishing or even just touring along the coastline. I don't hate my job, dad. I really don't but it's not what I want to do with the rest of my life. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt your feelings but this is my life, my future."

"Katherine and Nik are here," mom yells, interrupting our conversation.

"Can we table this for now?" I ask, practically pleading with my eyes.

"Yes, but this conversation isn't over."

"I understand, dad. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. Come, let's join the others," he says, gesturing with his arm for me to lead the way out of his office.

* * *

"Stef, Beka, it's good to see you too," I say, leaning forward to kiss Beka on the cheek then take a seat on the couch.

"Suave as ever, Damon," she laughs, taking a seat herself. After giving her a flash of my eye thing, I turn to face Stefan when I hear his voice.

"Same, little brother. How are you, Damon?"

"I'm good, Stef."

When I remember what my mother speculated about Rebekah, I try to discreetly take a look at her belly. She's wearing a flowy shirt so I can't really tell if there's a bump there or not. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, I come right out and ask her.

"So Bex, is there any reason for the loose top and would said reason have anything to do with me maybe becoming an uncle?"

"How did you...?" she asks, her mouth slightly agape.

"Clairvoyance," I whisper, waggling my brows at her.

Pouting playfully, she crosses her arms over her chest, mumbling something about me spoiling their surprise. Moments later her overly dramatic pout becomes a big smile.

"Congratulations," I tell her and before anyone can beat me to the draw, I get up and wrap her in a big hug.

"I'm really excited to be an uncle."

"So are we, Damon. So are we."

"Congratulations brother."

"What for?"

"Earth to Stefan. I'm congratulating you on the baby."

"I'm pretty excited about it myself," he says, giving me a fist bump.

"I heard that. You are having a baby," my mom squeals, hurrying over to give both Stef and Rebekah hugs. My whole family has always been touchy, feely. Not to be outdone, Katherine lets out a squeal too when she hears the news.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm fourteen weeks, Katherine," Rebekah gushes, lifting up her shirt to display her still tiny bump. Smiling widely, she rubs her hand over it lovingly.

"This is quite a change of heart, Stefan," dad mentions. Although he's using his gruff voice, I can tell he's happy about their baby news too.

"It is, dad, but we're both very happy about it."

"Stefan, give your mama a hug," mom interrupts, practically pulling his arm out of its socket when she pulls him to her.

"I'm hungry ma, is supper ready?"

"Yes, it's ready. Come now. Once everyone is out of the living room except me and Nik, I shake his hand. The two of us exchange a little conversation before joining the rest of my family at the dining room table.

* * *

Ecstatic that it's finally Sunday, I get myself ready, take one more look in the mirror before going downstairs. Realizing that I forgot to put on some cologne, I hurry into the bathroom to spray some on before rushing out to the car to drive over to her house. I can't wait to see Elena again. Almost immediately after I pull into her driveway, she runs outside and jumps into the passenger seat. Curious as to the rush, I just give her a look.

"What? I'm happy to see you," she says softly.

"I'm happy to see you too."

Leaning towards her, I capture her lips in an ardent kiss. When she pulls back, I can't help but be mesmerized by her heaving bosom. I can't wait till I can see her perfectly sized breasts naked and up close. If and when we have sex, I want it to be when it's right for both of us. I'm not going to rush her. I feel something for her and I don't want to ruin it by forcing her into something she's not ready for. I really do hope we get there though, sooner rather than later.

Shivering, I shift into reverse and back out of her driveway. Once I'm on the road, I lay my hand atop hers, give it a squeeze. When I see a hint of a smile forming on her lips, I entwine our fingers and continue our trek towards the St. Augustine Lighthouse.

Once we're there, I park the car. After helping her out, we walk over, pay for our tickets and walk inside.

"The TV show, "Ghost Hunters" has brought 'street cred' to this lighthouse that rests in America's oldest city. The Dark of the Moon Paranormal Tour leaves you wondering if the place is, indeed, cursed. In 1874 several members of a family, including children, were accidently killed during the lighthouse's construction. Since then a long list of folks have claimed to have witnessed strange happenings, from voices on the staircase to the wafting scent of cigar smoke to a ghost-like apparition of a man in the basement."

"That's interesting. Are we going to stay till after dark to take the paranormal tour?" she asks, her voice almost giddy.

"If you want to, sure," I agree, stealing another kiss from her lips. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing her. Taking her hand, I lead her into the museum where we look at a plague revealing the history of the place.

St. Augustine is the site of the oldest, permanent aid to navigation in North America. A series of wooden watchtowers evolved into Florida's first lighthouse,. It is likely that some of these early towers held a flame, as is indicated on several archival maps and documents. Officially the first light in St. Augustine was lit in an existing coquina structure in May of 1824 by Florida's American territorial government. By 1870, this "Old Spanish Watchtower" as it was known, was threatened by shoreline erosion. The US Congress then appropriated $100K for a new tower. Construction began in 1871, and it continued for the next three years. Alabama brick and Philadelphia iron work combined with a new hand-blown, nine-foot-tall, Fresnel lens, from Paris, France. This beacon was installed and lit in October of 1874 by head keeper William Russell and remains one of only a few such operating lenses in the United States. The old tower succumbed to the sea during a storm in 1880. At this time Brev. Major William A. Harn, United States Army was head keeper. Harn was a veteran of most of the major battles of the Civil War including Fort Sumter and Gettysburg.

The Lighthouse is St. Augustine's oldest surviving brick structure, and today the site is restored to colors and materials used the year 1888. In 1876, a brick light keeper's house was added to the property. Brick summer kitchens were added in 1886. In 1910 10,000 tourists visited the property. During World War II armed Coastguardsmen stood guard atop the tower, fixed jeeps in the 1836 garage and lived in a small barracks building. Light keepers' and their assistants lived and worked at the Light Station until the tower was automated in 1955. After that time Lamplighters lived off site, but also took over maintaining the buoys in the harbor.

The St. Augustine Lighthouse rises 165 feet above sea level and contains 219 steps that are climbed by visitors. At the top, the original, first order Fresnel lens still serves the beacon, but today is lit by a 1000 watt bulb, and maintained by the museum and volunteers. The St. Augustine lens consists of 370 hand-cut glass prisms arranged in a beehive shape towering twelve feet tall and six feet in diameter.

In 1980, a group of only sixteen volunteers began a fifteen-year campaign to restore the Keepers' House that was destroyed and gutted by a vandal's fire. The League went on to restore the lighthouse tower and with assistance from the United States Coast Guard, they performed the first Fresnel Lens restoration in the world. The lens had been damaged by a vandal's bullet, and was almost removed, but the entire community stepped in to save this front porch light for the community. A maritime museum was opened to the public part-time in 1988 run by volunteers. In the Spring of 1994, the full site was opened to the public full time.

Today the non-profit, private Museum also provides educational services to the community, supports at-risk children and funds a maritime archaeology program that studies shipwrecks in the water's of the Nation's Oldest Port. Some 300K worth of in-kind services are donated to the community each year to support other local charities and organizations. Hundreds of volunteer hours are logged building civic pride.

The Museum now operates the site as a private-aid-to-navigation and literally keeps the light shining. In 2014 the Museum purchased the remaining parcel of the 6.5 acre light station property from St. Johns County, continued work on a shipwreck from the American Revolutionary War era and served 43,000 school age children. The site's educational mission is "to discover preserve, present and keep alive the stories of the Nation's Oldest Port as symbolized by our working St. Augustine Lighthouse.

"I didn't realize this place had so much history. I mean, I knew that St. Augustine is the oldest city in our country, I just didn't realize that the lighthouse had such a storied history."

"I only knew because I used to love to come here when I was a kid."

"So you have fond memories of this place?"

"I do," I tell her, scanning the horizon. The ocean is a such a beautiful site. I never tire of just sitting on the beach watching the tide roll in or walking around in the sand looking for sea shells. Believe it or not, I love nature.

"There weren't places like this in my home town of Mystic Falls. St. Augustine has such so much history," she says, her voice trailing off as she looks around the place.

"You're not from around here, Elena?"

"No, I'm from a little town in Virginia. I went to med school in Gainesville and did my residency here. I just love the small town atmosphere so I applied for a residency and was accepted. When I finished it, I applied for a job here in the ED and the rest is history as they say. I really like this town. Of course tourist season can be a nightmare for us at the hospital. Seems we get shark bites and people stepping in glass and other medical emergencies all the time. But I love my job. I love helping people and I can't imagine doing anything else with my life."

"I'm really glad that you decided to settle here too," I add, leaning in, I drop a kiss to her forehead.

"I also love my life here too, Damon. I mean we get scads of tourists so it doesn't seem as small town as it is. But I like living here. I like having the ocean in my backyard so to speak and the smell of salty sea air. I have no intention of ever leaving. So your a lifer in St. Augustine?"

"Yes, and it's not just me. You already know about my sister, Katherine. She and her husband have a huge ocean front estate. I also have an older brother. Stefan and his wife, Rebekah. live near Cape Canaveral. Stefan is an aeronautical engineer and works for NASA. And on a side note, I just found out that I'm going to be an uncle."

"That's wonderful, Damon," she says, giving me a peck on the lips.

"So what about your family?"

She pauses, dropping her eyes for a moment before raising them, smiling tightly when they meet mine again.

"I have one older brother, Jeremy and my parents. They're currently on an around the world tour. They should be home in about a month. I miss them."

"I bet you can't wait to see the photos."

"You're right. I am excited about that."

"So should we get tickets to take the paranormal tour or do you prefer to wait till the next day isn't a work day?"

"I'd like to go but you're right, tomorrow is Monday and I have to be up bright and early to go to work. Boo," she pouts, playing sticking her lower lip out.

Using my fingers, I raise her chin, promising her that I'd bring her here again. With a nod of her head, I pull her flush against my body and kiss her again while holding onto her for dear life. Never wanting to let go, I deepen the kiss, keep our lips locked till I can't breathe. Feeling my own knees weaken, I'm literally spellbound and unable to pull away. Completely mesmerized, I finally break our connection when my lungs protest the lack of oxygen.

"I like kissing you," she rasps, almost immediately slapping her mouth with her palm. "I can't believe I said that out loud," she whispers, a cherry pink hue now coloring her features.

"I'll tell you a secret, Elena. I like kissing you too, a lot actually."

A millisecond later, I latch on again, dropping onto the sand right along with her. After making out with her for a I don't know how long, I look to the horizon and see that it's getting dark.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"No I'm not but I have to work tomorrow so I suppose I better say yes," she tells me, a sad smile forming on her face.

Nodding, I take her hand in mine and walk side by side with her to my car. Not wanting the night to end, I trap her between my arms and drop my lips to her neck, nuzzling and nipping and kissing her till she's writhing against me. Feeling myself starting to harden, I put just a little distance between her center and my groin. I don't want her to feel that she has to do anything to remedy my now raging erection. When I pull away, I kiss her one more time and pull open the car door for her. After she slides inside, I close her door, walk around to the rear of the car, straighten my pants and then get in beside her. Although I never want this night to end, I reluctantly shift my car into drive. Sadly, I have to take her home. As one mile becomes two and then three, each mile forward brings us that much closer to her house, meaning our night is ending and much too soon for me.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love and many hugs sent your way._

 _I usually read over a chapter before I post it to check one more time for grammar errors. But I can barely keep my eyes open this morning so please forgive any that you may find._

 _I don't even begin to know how to thank you all for the amazing welcome you've given to this story. I'm truly grateful and blown away again by the follows and favorites and most especially your reviews. I do hope you'll continue to let me know your thoughts. Again, I can't thank you all enough._

 _Chapter title: 'You and Me' by Lifehouse_

 _'Dig' and 'Angels Fall' are also still in progress. I would love to hear your thoughts on those as well. They both have a few chapters left but we are on the home stretch for both of them._

 _Please let me know what you think and then click that little button below._

 _Stay safe and have a wonderful day. I'm going to sleep now because I have to get up and go back to work in a few hours. Night, night._


	5. You Learn

"Morning, mom."

Walking over, I press a kiss to the top of my son's head. He's sitting at the kitchen table scooping cereal in his mouth.

"Good morning, Tag."

Taking in a breath, I walk over to pour myself a cup of coffee before joining him at the kitchen table. Picking up the empty bowl, I pour myself some cereal too before reaching for the milk and a spoonful of sugar and take a bite. I still love Cheerios.

"So mom, how was the date?"

"It was very nice, Tag. I like this guy a lot but I need to tell him about you sooner rather than later."

"You haven't told him about me yet?"

"No and I believe it was you and Caroline too who advised me to wait."

"You're right. If you like this guy, I hope it works out, mom."

"I do like him, a lot actually, but again, I can't lie to him about you. You'll always be my number one priority and he'll have to accept that if we're to have something."

"Obviously I can't meet him till you spill the beans as it were but if you like him, I trust your judgement."

"Why? My track record with men is anything but good," I say, my mind drifting when my eyes focus on the window above the sink.

 _Once inside the restaurant, I look around for my date, Connor. When I don't see him, I walk over to the maître de to ask. With a smile he leads me to Connor's table. Ever the gentleman, Connor stands up to pull the chair out for me. Once we're both seated, his eyes roam over my body at the same time a smile erupts on his face._

" _Hello Elena," he says, his voice the epitome of suave and debonair. And oh my is he good looking._

 _"Hi Connor. This is a very nice place," I add, looking around, enjoying the ambience._

 _"My dad actually owns this restaurant."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, as did his father before him. I expect it to mine one day."_

 _"Do you like this business?"_

 _"Very much so. But Elena, let's talk about you. I know you're a doctor and a very beautiful one at that but what else do you like?"_

 _"I love my job very much. I enjoy walking on the beach. My son and I have a net that we hang things on that we pick up. You know like driftwood and shells and sea glass."_

 _"Your son?"_

 _"Yes, he's twelve years old and an absolute delight."_

 _"Um, I didn't know that you were a single mother?"_

 _"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"_

 _"Yeah, I don't want to be involved with someone who has children. I don't like kids. So let's just keep this platonic, shall we?"_

 _"Given how you feel about kids, I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you, Connor, NOT," I snap back. Although I keep my voice low, he doesn't miss the look of contempt on my face. When he cowers slightly, I pick up my bag and leave the restaurant with my head held high._

When I hear Tag's voice, I look up, smiling at the dribble of milk at the corner of his mouth. I can't help but laugh. Shaking his head, he wipes if off with the back of his hand before continuing our conversation. "Don't berate yourself, mom. When Mr. Right comes along, you'll know it."

"Well, Mr. Right needs to bond with you too or Mr. Right will become Mr. Wrong."

"Relax and enjoy it. I like seeing you this excited."

"Thank you, Tag," I start to say when I happen to glance at my watch.

"I have to run or I'll be late. I'll see you this evening," I sputter, jumping out of my chair, grabbing my purse and keys. I quickly pause to give him another kiss on the forehead before grabbing onto the door handle.

"Sure mom. Have a good day," he says just as I run out the back door, jump into my car and head to work.

* * *

"Grab a central line kit," I ask one of the nurses. I have a car accident victim that was intubated by the paramedics on the way over but they couldn't get a peripheral IV started. With the patient in trendelenberg position, I identify the spot that I want to place the line. After meticulously cleansing the area with alcohol solution, I anesthetize the area. While it's numbing up, I slip on a face mask along with sterile gown and gloves. I position the bevel of the intoducer needle in line with the marks on the syringe. Upon insertion, I orient the bevel up to open down, enabling the smooth progression of the guide wire down the vein towards the right atrium. Once I have the needle at the desired landmark, I gently withdraw the plunger of the syring and advance the needle along the inferior border of the clavicle while making sure that the needle is virtually horizontal to the chest wall. I then advance the needle toward the suprasternal notch until I enter the vein. I breath a sigh of relief when venous blood is freely aspirated then disconnect the syringe from the needle, occluding the the lumen to prevent air embolism and reach for the guide wire.

Taking a breath, I advance the wire till it's mostly in the vein. Holding the wire in place, I withdraw the transducer needle and set it aside. Taking a scalpel, I make a small stab against the wife to enlarge the catheter entry site, threading the dilator over the wire and into the vein with a firm and gentle twisting motion while maintain constant control of the wire. With a steady hand, I thread the catheter over the wire until it exits the distal lumen and grasp the wire as it exits the catheter then continue to threat it into the vein. Once the wire it removed, I attach a saline filled syringe and aspirate blood, taking samples for lab. After flushing the line with saline, I cap it and repeat for all three lumen. Once I finish, order a chest X ray to verify placement. As soon as the x ray confirms that the tip is in the vena cava, I suture it in place and apply a sterile dressing.

"Call the blood bank and have them get me four units of o neg. Let's get him to CT now," I tell my crew. Working together, we get him there. By the time we get him to ICU, it's late in the afternoon already.

Needing to take a break, I walk down to the cafeteria to get an energy drink. After paying for it, I go to find a table, taking a seat to relax for a few moments. When I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pick it up, smiling when I see that it's Tag.

"Hi?"

"Hey mom. I just wanted to tell you that I'd be a little late coming home. I'm going to join the other guys for pizza if it's okay with you?"

"Of course. I'm glad that you're making friends and enjoying your job. When do you get paid?"

"I get my first paycheck next week. But listen, mom, I have to go. I love you," he says, ending the call before I can tell him the same. Just as I start to shove it back in my pocket, it vibrates again, this time it's Damon.

"Hello Elena," he says when I click on the phone.

"Hi Damon. It's nice to hear from you. I can't talk long though because I have to get back to the ED."

"No worries, I just wanted to check in and tell you that I had a really enjoyable time with you yesterday."

"I had a pretty darn good time too, Mr. Salvatore."

"I'm glad. So... when can I see you again?"

"Um, I work the next couple of days but then I have a few off but I do have a staff meeting to attend and some other things work related."

"Why don't you look at your schedule and then give me a call so we know what day will work? I like you, Elena... a lot."

"I like you too, Damon." I tell him, returning the sentiment. It's then that I hear someone yell his name in the background.

"Sounds like you're needed?"

"Yeah, I have to go. Give me a call, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye, Elena," he says, ending the call.

I know I have to tell him about Tag but I don't want to scare him off either. I really like him a lot. When I hear a code blue called over the pager system, I grab my drink and run to the stairwell to see if I can help.

* * *

By the time I get home, it's nearly eight pm. I don't see Tag's car yet so I know that he's still out with his friends. Sighing, I walk into my house and collapse exhausted onto the couch. Next thing I know, I'm being jostled awake.

"Tag, you're home," I mumble, yawning widely.

"How long have you been asleep?"

"Since I got home from work. What time is it anyway?"

"It's not late yet. It's only a little after nine thirty."

"I only slept a little more than an hour then. Did you have fun?"

"I did. I brought you a couple of pieces of pizza," he says, handing me a carryout box.

"That was very thoughtful. Thanks," I tell him, opening it up and picking up a piece of the pizza, taking a bite.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very good. Are there any other kids your age that work at GSS?"

"I like my boss a lot. I know he's older but I don't think he's that old. But yeah, there's a couple other guys my age that are working for them this summer. Each of us has a different mentor."

"It sounds like they treat their new, younger employees very well."

"They do. Listen, mom. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm tired myself."

"Okay, I'll be up shortly, I'm worn out myself, obviously since I fell asleep on the couch."

"Goodnight mom."

"Night, Tag," I tell him softly, watching as he takes two steps at a time up the stairs. As soon as I finish my pizza, I throw away the carton, lock the doors and go to my room. Although I'm running on fumes, I still take the time to shower before slipping into my pajamas and crawling under the covers. With my fatigue level high, I fall asleep moments after my head hits the pillow.

* * *

"Caroline, hi. I'm sorry I'm running late," I tell her, rushing over to where she's waiting for me in the mall's café court.

"No worries, I was just texting with my mom."

"I hope you sent her my best."

"I did. She's coming for a visit in a couple of weeks. We'll have to go out. Maybe you could bring your special someone?"

"I don't know, Care. I haven't even told him about Tag yet. I want to but yet I'm afraid. I really like this guy and I will tell him soon but a part of me doesn't trust him not to run like a scared rabbit like all of the others have."

"Well obviously you're going to have to tell him but you've only been on two dates so try not to sweat it just yet."

"A part of me agrees with you but isn't lying by omission?"

"I guess if you put it that way, you are but Elena, enjoy yourself a little bit. You deserve to have fun, you know that right?"

"I know that, Care. I just hope that when I do tell him, he'll understand and still want to continue what we have. He's so different from the others," I muse, staring off into space for a few seconds.

"I would just be devastated if he turned out to be like all of the rest of them."

"If he does then he wasn't worth your time to begin with. Don't sweat it."

Smiling tightly, I finally give her a nod. After we have something to eat, we walk through the mall and into the stores, just enjoying a leisurely afternoon. Before leaving we walk into a department store, paying special attention to the shoes, clothes, cosmetic and fragrance counters.

"Let's get a makeover," Caroline suggests, smirking at me.

"Why? Don't I look okay?"

"You're beautiful, Elena, but let's try some new makeup. We haven't done that in a long time."

"You're right. Let's and maybe some new perfume. I really want to keep him interested, Care."

"I know you do so come on."

I follow her as we browse the different makeup counters finally settling on the Chanel counter. After pointing out the eyeshadow quad that I like, she starts to transform me, putting on fresh foundation, blush, concealer, the whole nine yards. When she finishes, she hands me a mirror so I can have a look at her handiwork.

"Wow?" I utter, stunned at how pretty I look.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"I do like it. I know I shouldn't splurge but I'll take the eyeshadow, blush and liner pencils and the lip products of course."

"No on the foundation and concealer?"

"No, I'll save that for next time. Thank you so much," I tell her. So caught up in my own transformation, I momentarily forgot Caroline. She walked over to the Dior counter for her makeover.

"Caroline, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, I think so too," she adds, giving me a wink.

"I think Tyler should take you out tonight given the fact that you're all dolled up and everything."

"Well duh," she teases, playfully rolling her eyes.

Without wasting another moment, she pulls her phone out of her bag and texts him, telling him in no uncertain terms that the two of them would be going out tonight.

"You should join us, Elena."

"I don't know?"

"Call Damon, see if he'll join us."

"Um, okay," I agree, reaching for my own phone to text him. Knowing that he's at work, I'm not surprised that he doesn't immediately text me back. I know that he's got a life apart from me too. Since we're done at the cosmetic counters, we walk over to the fragrance area and take our turns smelling some of the perfumes.

We each find one that we like so after completing our purchases, we start to walk back to where our cars are parked. Just before splitting to go to mine, I hear my phone. Seeing that it's Damon, I smile widely, my reverie broken when Caroline gives me a gentle nudge in the ribs.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Yes, Caroline," I utter, clicking it on.

"Damon, thanks for calling back."

"What can I help you with, pretty lady?"

"You remember my friend Caroline?"

"Yes, blonde, bubbly?"

"That's her. Anyway she invited me to join her and her husband for a dinner date tonight and I thought maybe you'd like to come?"

"I'd love to come. Can I meet you at the restaurant though? If they can give you a ride, I'll bring you home. I'm still at the job site."

"I'm sure that would be fine with Caroline. I'll let you go then. I'll see you tonight."

"Why don't you text me the location and time? Bye, Elena."

"I'll do that. Goodbye, Damon."

Smiling widely, I hang up the phone.

"So? Don't just leave me hanging here, Elena."

"He going to meet us at the restaurant. I'm supposed to text him where and what time. Do you think you and Tyler could give me a lift? He said he'd drive me home."

"Of course." After she connects with Tyler and gives me the details, I give Caroline a hug and with a skip in my step, I walk to my car and drive home.

* * *

"Damon, we're over here," I wave when I see him looking around the restaurant. Getting up, I walk over to meet him. Immediately he puts his arms around and gives me a quick kiss.

"That's nice," I whisper, giving him a peck on the lips myself.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"It was Caroline's idea so you'll have to thank her. Come," I tell him, taking his hand and leading him towards our table.

"You already know Caroline. This is her husband, Tyler. Tyler, meet Damon."

Standing up, Tyler offers his hand, shaking Damon's. Then we sit down. After the waitress brings us our drinks and appetizers, we start to eat and talk. They ask Damon all about himself and he seems genuinely okay with the inquisition as it were. Once the ice is broken, we spend the evening talking and just enjoying each others company. Maybe a half an hour later, the waitress returns to take our orders. Once she brings our food, we dig in but also continue to visit. Tyler asks about Damon's career. He tells us that he works construction which is a coincidence since Tag is doing the same this summer. Damon does mention that his dream is buy himself a charter boat.

"I'd pay to let you take me deep sea fishing," I tell him, putting a bite of crab into my mouth.

"That's my dream so hopefully after I save enough money for a down payment on a boat, I can buy one and start making my dream a reality.

"You'll do it. There's no doubt in my mind."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I think you're a go getter and very ambitious to boot."

"Thank you, Elena," he says, pulling my hand to his lips. When I hear Caroline's oohs and ahs, I pull my hand away, blushing furiously. I'm saved from Care's remarks when our waitress brings desert. Once we finished, Damon and I say goodbye and leave together. I'm happy to be able to spend a few moments alone with him.

"Your friend is a hoot," he laughs, unlocking the car door for me.

"She is indeed. I love her to death though. I don't know what my life would be like without her in it."

"I understand. My friend Brady and I are really tight too. I'll have to introduce you one of these times. I hate to mention this but I have to go out of town for the next couple of weeks. I'm going to try to come back so I can see you at some point but we're starting a new house in Ocala. With gas as expensive as it is, it's crazy to drive over 150 miles a day so we'll be staying there. I'm only a phone call away though...," he says, leaning in to drop a kiss to my lips.

"Like I said though, I don't want to go two weeks without seeing you so I'll make it home sometime in the next couple to three weeks."

"I believe you, Damon."

After he starts the car, he latches onto my hand, holding it tightly till we get to my place.

"I'd invite you in but I'm beat. Rain check?"

"Absolutely, and in all honesty, I'm tired tonight myself but I had a good time. Thanks for this," he tells me before raising his palms to my cheeks, pulling my lips to his in a smoldering kiss. When we part, I touch my lips softly.

"Every time you kiss me, I feel tingles. It's really amazing."

"I feel the same," he adds, dropping another kiss to my already swollen lips. Afterwhich he gets out of the car to walk me to my front door. As soon as I unlock it, he latches onto my wrist, pulling me flush against him for another knee weakening kiss. Breathlessly, we pull apart.

"Goodnight, Elena," he whispers, turning around, trotting down the steps to his car. Unable to move till he's gone, I walk into my house and push the door closed before collapsing against it, my head warring with my heart, my lie getting bigger each time I let a night go by without telling him my huge secret.

* * *

 _Central Line: an IV line that is inserted into a large vein such as the internal jugular, the subclavian vein or the superior vena cava. Typically it's in the neck or near the heart. It's used for therapeutic and diagnostic purposes._

 _Air Embolism: The presence of air in a vessel._

* * *

 _Thanks so much for everything, Eva. Honestly, these stories would lack so much without your input and brilliantly brilliant, always synapsing mind._

 _And thank you all for putting this over the 100 review mark already. I don't begin to know how to thank you all other than giving you another chapter a little early as a thanks for this story and how you all have really stepped up the reviews for this and 'Angels Fall'. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Please don't think badly of Elena. She is a very strong person or she wouldn't be where she is today. She's done a spectacular job of raising a fine young man and she's very respected in her career. But you have to remember that every experience she's had with a man prior to Damon has been disastrous for her. If we were to put ourselves in her place, we'd probably hesitate too. We all know that Damon is unlike any other guy but she doesn't know that yet._

 _Chapter title: 'You Learn' by Alanis Morisette_

 _I did update 'Angels Fall' yesterday, 'Dig' the day before._

 _Thank you all again for everything._

 _Please click that review button._

 _Do be safe and have a lovely weekend. Until next week._


	6. Mama, I'm Coming Home

"Hi Damon."

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi. I miss your voice."

"I miss you too. But while I have you on the phone, I need to tell you that I'm going home to Virginia for a week. My parents are home from their vacation and I'd like to see them."

"I understand. When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving Friday and I'll be heading home sometime the following weekend. I still have some friends in Mystic Falls so I'd like to spend a little time with them too."

"I hope you have a good time. You will keep in touch though right?"

"Of course. You can call or text me anytime, Damon and I love hearing from you too," I tell him, unable to hide the emotion in my voice.

"Listen, sweetheart, I have to go. I'll call you tonight if that's okay?"

"I have to go back to the ED myself. I'll talk to you this evening. Bye, Damon."

"Bye," he says, clicking off the phone. After holding the phone against my chest for a few moments, I stuff it in my pocket and take the stairs back up to the emergency department. As soon as I walk in through the double doors, Bonnie grabs onto the crook of my arm, leading me into an empty exam room.

"What's going on, Bonnie?"

"It's that surgeon from Palm Coast. He's here consulting on a case."

"He hits on me every time I see him. Ugh, Bonnie," I utter, dropping my chin to my chest.

"I'll try to run interference for you, okay?"

"Please do. Let's go see my next patient. What is it?"

"It's a lady with abdominal pain. Judging by her description, my guess is it's her gall bladder."

"Thank you, Dr. Bennett," I tease, knowing how sharp of a nurse she is. As soon as she hands me the patient's chart, I walk into the room to speak to the patient.

"Hello, Mrs. Fell. My name is Dr. Gilbert. Why don't you tell me what's going on today?"

"My husband took me out to eat last night. I had the Chicken Alfredo which was very good by the way. But belly started hurting several hours later. It hurt enough to wake me up. It hurts right here," she tells me, her hand rubbing from her epigastric area to her right side.

"Is it constant or does it come and go. Does it radiate?"

"Yes, it goes through to my back and then down my rights side," she admits, grimacing in pain.

"Do you still have your gall bladder?"

"Yes, I've never had any surgery except having my tonsils out when I was a kid."

After I help her lay down, I palpate her abdomen and I can tell where it hurts the way she guards it. Her bowel sounds are active.

"I'm going to have the nurse start and IV so she can give you something for pain. It's sounds to me like it's your gall bladder. I'm also going to order some lab work and a Cat scan of your abdomen as well as a gall bladder ultrasound."

"Will I need to have surgery?"

"Sometimes gall stones can cause Pancreatitis which is an inflammation of your pancreas and it's very painful too. And as far as surgery goes, let's wait till we see what the tests show."

An hour later I walk back into her room with her radiology and lab reports in hand.

"You have cholecystitis which is a Latin term meaning inflammation of your gall bladder. I'm going to admit you to the medical floor and consult a surgeon. Most gall bladders can be removed by laparoscopy now. Rather than have the huge scar down the right side of your abdomen, you would have three to four inch sized stab wounds. They put the laparoscope in through one of the stab wounds and the instruments with which to remove the gall bladder in the other stab sites. Usually you can go home the same day but it depends on how you tolerate the surgery and the anesthesia."

"Thank you, Dr. Gilbert."

"You're welcome. They'll be taking you upstairs to a room shortly. Goodbye now," I mention, stepping out of her exam room and right into Dr. Kai Parker.

"Dr. Gilbert, how lovely to see you again," he says, his eyes focused on my chest.

"Dr. Parker, the feeling isn't mutual. Now if you'll excuse me?" I utter, trying to step around him.

"You're such a tease, Elena," he says, stepping even closer to me.

"Please let me pass, Dr," I tell him, my voice low and deadly serious."

When he just shakes his head back and forth, pushing me into a corner. We're in the back of the rear of the ED and as my luck would have it, I don't see anyone around to help me.

"Either you step back or I'll scream," I warn him. Unable to shove him away from me because he has my arms pinned, I open my mouth to yell. I barely get a syllable out before he uses his palm to cover my mouth. More angry than scared, I take a deep breath and thrust my knee into his scrotum as hard as I can. Immediately he drops to the floor, his hand cupping his junk. Before I walk off, I get into his face and warn him never to lay his hands on me again or I will sue him for sexual harassment in the workplace. He glares at me but I can see it in his eyes that he knows I'm not joking around here. Squaring my shoulders, I walk back to the main part my department, take time to wash my hands, pick up another chart and proceed to another patient's room.

* * *

Even though I got home late from the hospital, I didn't sleep well for whatever reason. But I had to set my alarm clock so Tag and I could get on the road towards Mystic Falls. It's several hours away but it is a beautiful drive that winds along the coastline. After dressing, I quickly throw some things in my suitcase then carry it downstairs and set it by the kitchen door.

"Tag are you packed?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Hurry up, I want to get started."

"I'm right here," he says, dropping a kiss to my cheek.

"Here's the keys, why don't you take our bags outside?"

"Okay, mom. How long are we going to be gone? I mean, I really hate being off of work. It affects my paycheck you know?"

"I do know that. I told mom we'd stay about five days. They have the annual celebration this week too."

"Oh boy," he says, feigning excitement.

"You used to like it?"

"Yeah, when I was seven."

Shaking my head as a chuckle leaves my lips, I give him a light shove on the shoulder, prodding him to move. After locking the front door, I walk over to the car.

"Do you want to drive?"

"Sure," he says, getting behind the wheel. As soon as he's in the car he turns on the radio and starts singing along. I pull my I pad out of my bag and start reading from one of the medical journal websites. The next thing I know, Tag is jostling me awake, telling me that he's hungry. When I look out of the window, I see that he's parked right in front of a McDonalds. My son does love his Big Macs. Needing to stretch his legs, he opts for us to go inside rather than use the drive through.

Once we finish eating, I excuse myself to use the bathroom, refill my light lemonade and then go back outside to the car where Tag is chomping at the bit to get going. We still have another three hundred miles to drive.

"So mom, are you going to see that guy anymore?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason other than I've noticed that you smile more since you started going out with him."

"I do like him a lot. And yes, I hope to go out with him again."

"Does he know about me yet?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm going to tell him very soon. I just..."

"Relax mom," he says, giving me a quick smile before turning his attention back to the highway.

"I know that you don't date much and a lot of that is because you have me."

"Tag, don't you ever say that. You're the most important person in my life. You come first, always."

"I know, mom. I'm not mad at you but you're going to have to tell him if you intend to keep seeing him."

"You're right, I do need to tell him. I guess I'm hoping for the opportune moment."

"Opportune moment?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I guess I'm playing it by ear. But I will tell him soon, I promise."

"I love you, mom. I want you to be happy too and if you think this is a good guy, I'm in your corner."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Born that way," he teases, giving me a wink.

After we drive another hundred and fifty miles or so, he pulls off the rode to fill the gas tank, tossing me the keys after I step out to stretch my legs a little bit.

"You can drive for awhile, I'm getting tired."

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. As soon as I finish my business, I pay for our gas then walk back outside, only to find my son visiting with an older gentleman while stooped down, petting the man's dog.

"Hi mom. This is Amos," he says, looking up while stroking the dog's fur.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amos," I play along, bending over to scratch behind his ears.

"And this is Jasper, his owner," Tag says, not looking up.

"Pleased to meet you, mam," the man adds, offering me his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jasper." When I let go of his hand, I pet the dog a little bit more before telling Tag that we need to get back on the road. Sighing, he gives the dog one more nuzzle before shaking the old man's arm and thanking him for allowing him to meet his dog. Taking a deep breath, I get back into the car and pull back onto the highway. Setting the cruise control on seventy five, I keep my eyes on the road although I'm feeling a little fatigued myself.

"Do you think we could get a dog?"

"Tag, they're a lot of work. Maybe when school starts again so you'll be around to take him for walks and stuff. Right now between my hours and your hours, the poor thing will be neglected. We could go to the animal shelter and see if we can find one we like. Those animals need forever homes."

"Do you mean it?"

"I do."

"Thanks mom. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will. You're a very responsible young man. I'm proud of you."

"Here's the Mystic Falls exit, mom," he says, pointing to the sign. After turning on the blinker, I merge onto the exit, turning west as soon as I reach the two lane highways. Maybe an hour later, we're finally driving through the outskirts of my hometown. By the time I pull into my parent's driveway, I'm exhausted, having worked till late last evening.

"Elena, Tag, I'm so glad you're here," my mom squeals, running out to the driveway to pull Tag into her arms.

"Hi Grandma."

"How are you, my boy?"

"I'm good."

"What are you doing this summer? Grandpa and I would love for you to stay here with us for a couple of weeks."

"I'd love that, Grandma but I have a job that I need to get back to."

"How soon do you have to go back, Elena?"

"I work again a week from Saturday. And Tag has to work again the following Monday. We're going to go back to St. Augustine on Thursday so I have a day to relax before going back to the ED."

"I understand, sweetheart. I'm just glad you two could come."

"Is Jeremy coming home?"

"No, not right now. He's working on a movie and when he finishes it, he's been contracted for another one. He's going to try to get home after that though."

"I'm glad. He loves his job."

"He does but so do you."

"Yes, mom, I do," I tell her, looking around because I don't see my dad.

"Where's dad?"

"He's downtown helping with some of the celebration arrangements. They're having a big social as it were in Founder's park."

"Sounds fun," I utter, rolling my eyes.

"Elena Gilbert, you know how I feel about eye rolls," she laughs.

"Sorry, mom. Um, did anyone else come home?"

"I've seen Tyler and Caroline already. Matt still lives here, you know...," mom reminds me, smirking.

I know that smirk. She has a plan and I'm sure that I won't like it.

"I knew Tyler and Caroline were coming. They left a couple of days ago to see Liz. Now, why don't you tell me what you have planned?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom?"

"Don't you give it another thought, dear," she says, linking her arm through Tag's to lead him into the house.

* * *

"Matt, come in. I'm so glad you could join us for supper tonight."

Dropping my face into my hands, I shake my head. I can't believe she invited him without so much as giving me a head's up.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Gilbert," I hear him say.

"You're more than welcome. Come on in. Everyone is in the living room."

Seconds after I hear the door close, Matt steps into the living room, his face lighting up when he sees me.

"Elena, how are you?"

"I'm good, Matt. Yourself?"

"I'm really happy to see you. How's it going Tag?" he asks, turning to look at my son.

"I'm cool, Matt," Tag says, immediately turning his attention back to the TV.

When he makes a move to sit beside me, I slide over to the other side of the couch. Matt is an old boyfriend but old is the key word. He and I dated before I even got pregnant with Tag. I loved him at the time but we never slept together. I realized that he didn't make the blood pump ferociously through my veins nor did his presence give me clammy palms or make my heart jump. I love him as a friend, not as a lover.

"I didn't know you were going to join us tonight?"

"I saw your mom this afternoon at the store. She invited me. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, Matt. It's always good to see you. Do you still work at the Grill?"

"No, I actually own it now. Perhaps you'd like to go over there with me later?"

"Not tonight, Matt. I'm pretty tired. Maybe another night?"

"Sure, how about Saturday night?"

"Um.. okay. Can I ask Caroline and Tyler to join us?"

"Yeah, sure," he says, looking a little dejected.

"Dinner is ready," mom interrupts.

We all get up and go into the dining room. I take a seat beside Tag. I sigh quietly when my mom tells Matt to sit on my other side. Once we finish our meal, we go back to the living room while mom gets us coffee and dessert. Claiming he needed to get back to the grill, Matt leaves soon after but not after securing my promise that I'd meet him Saturday evening. After my dad shows him to the door, he comes back, dropping into his recliner to watch the television with Tag. Mom starts talking about stuff that's happened in town and how our local hospital is in need of a physician.

"Mom, I know you mean well but I love my job, I love my house, I love St. Augustine. I'm sorry but I'm not going to come back to Mystic Falls."

"But Elena, Matt is such a stand up guy and you, my lovely daughter, need a man."

"She has a boyfriend," Tag utters, looking at mom for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and focusing his attention back on the TV.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, there's a man I'm very fond of. We've only gone out a couple of times but I'm hoping for more with him."

"Oh, Elena. Surely you could give Matt a chance. I mean, he owns the grill, you could be the director of the emergency room here. Your cost of living would be lessened because St. Augustine is such a tourist destination."

"I know all that mom but Tag and I are happy where we are."

"You should at least consider it."

"Mom, please don't do this?"

"Grandma, I love you but I'm with mom. We like our life in Florida. I have a girlfriend and a job and all my friends are there."

"But Tag, wouldn't you like to be closer to your papa and me? And you would make new friends here in no time."

"Don't do that, grandma. I love you both but mom and I have a life and it's not here. Please give mom a break."

She sighs heavily, expelling a breath while nodding at him. Knowing my mom as well as I do, I know she's not ready to give up on this just yet. Rather than get into it with her any further, I excuse myself to get ready for bed. As soon as I get out of the shower, I crawl under the covers and reach for my phone to call Damon.

"Elena, hi."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe and in my childhood bed in Mystic Falls."

"Honestly, I was right on the verge of calling you myself."

"Damon, it's nice hearing your voice."

"The feeling is mutual, Elena. I know I already asked you this but when are you coming home?"

"We're, I mean, I'm coming back Thursday, but I may stay a couple of extra days, depending on how much pressure my parents put on me to stay."

"We're?"

"Caroline and Tyler are here too."

"I think you told me that. Sorry, I'm tired tonight."

"No need to apologize. I'm exhausted too quite frankly."

"I'll let you get some rest then. Call me tomorrow?"

"I will, Damon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elena," he says softly. I nearly swoon when I hear him kiss the receiver. After kissing it back, I click it off, turn out the bedside lamp and close my eyes.

 _"Elena, you can't have a baby, you're sixteen. We can make you an appointment to have it taken care of."_

 _"Mom, NO! I'm not getting rid of him or her."_

 _"Elena, be reasonable. Your whole life will be ruined if you have that baby."_

 _"No it won't. If it takes me till I'm ninety two, I will graduate from high school and college and med school. Just because I'm having a baby doesn't automatically equal that all my dreams have to be shoved by the wayside. I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore."_

 _"If you want a roof over your head you will."_

 _"You'd really kick me and your grandchild out?"_

 _"Elena, you're still a baby yourself."_

 _"No, mom, I'm not. I'm a mother and I'm going to be a damn good one. And you know why?"_

 _After sucking in a deep breath, she looks at me curiously. "Why?"_

 _"Because I had and still have a great mother to emulate. Please support me on this."_

 _"Oh sweetheart," she whispers, pulling me into a big hug. After I feel her drop a kiss to my head, she steps back, nods her head and walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts._

Lurching upright with a scream leaving my lips, I place my palm over my chest. My heart is thundering against my chest so hard that I'm literally panting for a breath, my chest heaving. Trying to calm myself, I startle when I hear a knock on my door. Glancing at the clock, I see that it's only a little after midnight.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, mom."

"Come in, Tag."

"Are you okay. I heard you scream?"

"I just had an unpleasant dream. Thank you for checking on me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"It was a childhood memory. I'm okay now that you're here. Why don't you give your mom a kiss and then get back to bed?"

"I love you, mom."

Standing up, he gives me a kiss and a hug, says goodnight and leaves me by myself. I can never tell him that his grandparents wanted me to abort him. They came around to support not long after that conversation and I don't want to diminish their stature in his mind. After taking a drink of water, I lay back down and close my eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

 _"Elena, you're exquisite," he says reverently before capturing on of my nipples between his teeth. Moaning with pleasure, I arch my chest, thrusting more of my breast into his mouth. My fingers tangle in his raven locks, keeping his face right where it is. When he pulls back, he lets go with a plop, immediately encircling my other one, giving it the same attention while using his fingers to pinch and tweak my now neglected breast._

 _While continuing his torture of my chest, he guides both of our hands to my lady parts, releasing my chest with a gasp when we feel how wet and ready I am for him. He's the first man I've wanted this with for a very long time. Starting to lower himself, I pull my hand away, reaching for his shoulders to pull him back to my mouth. Our eyes meet for a heady moment before he smacks his lips to mine in a smoldering kiss. When I feel his member pressing against my core, I elevate my hips, inviting him in. At almost the exact moment that I nod, he pushes inside of me, our foreheads meeting as we both struggle with the rightness of this._

 _After giving me another numbingly perfect kiss, he starts to move, pulling in and out, my hips meeting each of his thrusts. The room is filled with the slapping of our sweat drenched skin as we continue our lovemaking. Just as I'm on the cusp of my release..._

A crack of thunder startles me awake. With my chest heaving again, this time for an altogether different reason, I sit up. Once my breathing returns to normal, I throw my legs over the side of the bed. That dream was so intense, I shiver as my body is literally covered in a light sheen of sweat as well as between my legs. Standing up, I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. After splashing my face with cold water and using the toilet, I go back to bed, hoping to fall right back into that dream.

* * *

"Thanks for coming along with me tonight, Tag."

"No worries, mom. At least I get a free meal, right?" he laughs.

"Tag!" Laughing I give him a nudge forward when I look up to see Caroline waving her arm. As soon as we reach their table, Caroline springs up to give both me and Tag a hug. Just as I'm about to slide into the booth next to her, I happen to notice Matt talking to someone at the bar. By happenstance, he glances at me, giving me a nod.

"So why did you want Tyler and I to come along tonight?" Caroline asks, raising a brow at me.

"Mom invited him for supper last night. She wants me to move back here and marry him. I think he was taking his cues from her because next thing I know, he's inviting me out tonight. I love Matt but only as a friend."

"I know that. Did you tell your mom that you have a boyfriend?"

"Tag did." When I raise my eyes, Tag and Tyler are engaged in their own conversation. When he glances at me, I give him a smile, my reverie broken when a waitress steps up to our booth.

"How are you all tonight? My name is Annie. I'm your waitress tonight," she says, handing us menus.

"Thank you Annie."

"Do you want to start off with drinks?"

"A pitcher of beer and Tag, what do you want?" Tyler asks.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew."

"Alright, I'll let you look at the menus while I go to get your pitcher," Annie adds, walking away.

As soon as I open the menu, Matt slides a chair over, sitting at the end of the booth.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it tonight. Did you order one of our blooming onions? They're delicious."

"You recommend it then?"

"Yeah, Elena I do. I'm amazed I don't weigh three hundred pounds. They're that good."

Just as I start to laugh, Annie sets our pitcher and glasses on the table before handing the soda to Tag.

"Annie, bring them a blooming onion. Give me the bill when they're done."

"No Matt. We can pay for our meals," I tell him, shaking my head back and forth.

"I want to, Elena. It's my treat."

"Matt?"

Knowing he is adamant, I drop it. Once we give Annie our food orders, she disappears. Matt visits with us for quite some time. I'm relieved when he doesn't mention romance or dating at all. Just after Matt gets up, Annie brings our onion and our meals. Taking a piece of the onion and the dipping sauce, I nearly moan at how good it tastes. Caroline laughs, whispering that I was almost making an O face as I savored the flavor. Embarrassed, I can feel my cheeks heat up. Fortunately Tyler and Tag are oblivious to it all.

The evening progresses nicely. Tyler and Tag walk off to play pool and darts while Caroline and I visit. Deciding we want another pitcher of beer, I get up and walk over to the bar. With my back turned, I jump when I hear someone step behind me, telling me what he wants to do to my body. Aghast, I turn around, startled at who's right in front of me. Before I can say anything, another woman stalks up to us. After leveling me with a looks could kill stare, she takes a pitcher of beer and crashes it onto his head. He drops like a ton of bricks. Unable to take my eyes from his, I look up when I feel her finger poking into my sternum.

"You stay away. He's my husband," she slurs. After giving me a shove, she walks off and out of the bar. When I see blood gushing from his head, I yell at Matt to get me a towel and call an ambulance. He has a deep jagged gash along his hairline. Taking the towel, I hold pressure on it till the EMT's arrive and take off with him. Still stunned, I can't take my eyes off of him till he disappears through the entrance.

"Mom, what is it? Who is that guy?"

"He's your father." I whisper, shock reverberating throughout every cell in my body.

* * *

 _What will Elena and Tag do about this unexpected turn of events?_

 _*Laparoscopy: A surgical procedure in which a fiber-optic instrument is inserted through the abdominal wall to view the organs in the abdomen and or to permit a surgical procedure such as removing the gall bladder or the appendix or for diagnostic purposes._

 _My youngest son has a wicked sense of humor. I asked him to look over the first five chapters of this for me after I got a review on another story offering some constructive criticism which is good. He thought it would be cute to review my own story as it were!_

 _Thank you so much Eva. You mean the world to me. She puts up with my incessant emails and questions and offers always pertinent suggestions. Her insight is truly a gift._

 _And I thank all of you so very much for your reviews. They mean so, so very much to me. I appreciate your support and friendship so much._

 _Chapter title: 'Mama, I'm Coming Home' by Ozzy Osbourne_

 _'Angels Fall' and 'Dig' are still in progress. Please give them a read too._

 _And please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a lovely day and a wonderful week ahead. We'll see you next week._


	7. When You Sleep

"That was your dad, Tag," I utter, my mouth still agape as I continue to stare at the grill's entrance. When he takes my shoulders to turn me towards him, we share a look.

"Are you sure, I mean... you haven't seen him since you were a kid?"

"Yes, baby, I'm sure."

"Elena, are you okay?" Matt asks, interrupting Tag and me.

"Yeah, I think so." Taking the bloody towel out of my hand, he tosses it in the garbage and walks me back to our booth. Caroline is looking at me curiously as is Tyler.

"What is it, Elena? Do you know that man?" Closing my eyes, I give her forearm a squeeze. I know she understands because she makes the comment about us talking about it later.

"Do you know that guy, Matt?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, his name is Kol Mikaelson. He and his wife, the woman that smacked him, moved to Mystic Falls, maybe three years ago. Do you remember the Peterson place?"

"Yeah," I mumble, not sure what it has to do with anything.

"The wife inherited the place. That's how they came to live here. I guess he went to college at Whitmore so they were familiar with the area. He thinks himself quite the lady's man, always hitting on the fairer sex when he's drunk. Based on what I've seen, they both have a drinking problem. They've gotten into here before. I ended up having to call the cops. That was quite a scene, the cops had to pull them apart and drag the two of them kicking and screaming out of here."

"You still serve them?"

"It's not that big of a town, Elena. If they behave, yeah, I'll let them in."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know and I'm sorry I snapped at you," he says, smiling.

"It's okay. I think I'm going to go home. I'm suddenly very tired," I add, raising my eyes to those of my sons.

"Yeah, I'm tired too, mom. Let's go," he says, standing up.

"Here's the keys."

After handing them to him, I follow him outside, still stunned at what occurred here tonight. Once I slide into the car, Tag ignites the engine, backs out and drives us home. Fortunately mom and dad are either asleep or in their room when we get home. Tag takes my arm gently, leading me into the living room.

"We have to talk about this mom."

"I know, Tag." Needing to sit down, I collapse onto the couch, dropping my face into my hands. When I feel his palm on my back, I take a deep breath and sit up.

"Are you sure that it was him?"

"Yes, I'm positive. And yes, I know that I was drunk when we had sex but he and I had been flirting with each other that whole evening. There's no doubt in my mind that it's him."

"I don't know how to feel, mom? That man is my father."

"I know, Tag. I know you're in shock just as I am but do you think that you'd want to meet him?"

"I can't answer that. My mind is in a whir."

I understand. I know that I have no desire to see him again but if you do, I won't stop you, Tag. The two of us will do it together and I promise you that I won't pressure you either way. You're seventeen now and I do trust you to make that decision."

"I'm at a loss. If we're to believe Matt, he's a pig."

Unable to say anything, I take him in my arms and hold him like I did so many times when he was a boy. Tag pulls back and raises his eyes to mine. When I see the moisture glistening back at me, I can't stop the tears that begin to run down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, mom. You didn't do anything wrong. Hell, I wouldn't be here with you now if you had chosen differently back then. Thank you for giving me a life."

"Oh Tag, I never ever considered anything else. Yes, I was terrified when I found out but I have loved you since that day too."

Swallowing thickly he stands up and offers me his hand. Placing it in his, he pulls me up and wraps an arm around me.

"Let's go to bed. We both have a lot to think about."

Shaking my head up and down, I let him lead me to my room. As soon as we reach my door, I wrap my arms around him for another hug and press a kiss to his cheek. He's much taller than me now so I have to stand on my tip toes.

"Goodnight, Tag. Try to get some sleep."

"I'll try but I doubt that I'll sleep much."

I give him a sad smile when he whispers goodnight. I watch him walk down the hall till he disappears into Jeremy's room. Taking a deep breath, I walk into mine and push the door closed behind me. I put on my pajamas and pull the covers back. I see that Damon has tried to call but I'm in no shape emotionally to talk to him tonight. I'll text him in the morning. In all honesty, I can't wait to get back to him and I know that telling him about Tag has to be a priority now. I'm so proud of my son and of the life I have built for him and me.

Although I couldn't have done it without my parents and Caroline, he and I have a nice home and good life. When I was in college and med school, I went to school and worked full time. If not for Caroline babysitting him and encouraging me when I was down, I never would've made it.

 _"Here you go," Caroline says, offering me a cup of coffee as soon as I stumble into the kitchen. Although I'm dead tired, I have to go to the hospital._

 _"Thanks," I mumble, taking a deep slog, savoring the rush of caffeine. Moving to stand behind me, she starts to massage my shoulders, loosening the stress knots._

 _"That feels so good."_

 _When she finished, she refills my cup and then reminds me that I need to shower and dress so I can get a move on._

 _"What would I do without you, Care?"_

 _"You're never going to find out. Now get moving."_

 _"Okay, I'm going," I say, covering my mouth when I yawn. Standing up, I quickly peek into Tag's room. Walking to his bedside, I smile when I look at my beautiful boy. Very carefully, I finger a few hairs off of his forehead, smiling again when his little hand brushes his against it. Leaning over, I give him a quick kiss and leave his room to get ready for another very long day._

Even though I know I'm strong, really strong, I don't want him to walk away when he finds out I have a teenaged son. But if he genuinely cares for me, I know he won't do that. I have to trust that what we have is something that can be built on. Blowing out a breath, I crawl under the covers and close my eyes, hoping to erase this incredibly unbelievable day.

" _Darling, come with me."_

 _"I don't think I should. I have to find my friend."_

 _"But sweetheart, I can make you feel so good," he whispers nuzzling at my neck. Given the amount of alcohol I've had tonight, I find myself agreeing to go upstairs with him. Taking my hands in his, he leads me backwards up the stairs and into an empty room. Once he locks the door, he starts kissing me while walking me backwards at the same time, stopping only when I collapse onto the bed. Before I can blink, he's on top of me, kissing me fiercely. Then he pulls back and starts to unbutton my shirt pressing a kiss to each section of skin that he reveals. Next thing I know, he's unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my legs..._

"Mom?"

My eyes fly open when I hear him say my name.

"Tag?" I gasp, looking into his eyes.

"It's nine in the morning. You told me to wake you up so we could go to the falls for a run today."

"I forgot. Thank you for waking me."

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much. I'll go so you can get dressed."

"Tag, hold up a minute. I'm going to casually mention last night to mom and dad. Maybe they know something about him?"

"I'll follow your lead."

"Thanks baby."

"I'm not a baby, mom."

"You'll always be my baby," I tease, ruffling his hair. After he drops a kiss to my cheek he leaves while I get dressed. When I get downstairs, they're all at the kitchen table. After pouring myself a cup of coffee, I sit down at the table, put some eggs and bacon on plate and dig in.

"There was some commotion at the grill last night," I mention, sticking a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah. A woman came in and smashed her husband in the head with a pitcher of beer. She gave him a nasty gash. I had to hold pressure on it till the ambulance got there. Matt said they've caused trouble at the grill before. He said the guy's name was Kol Mikaelson."

"He's a horrible man. That wife of his is no better. He's always drunk and propositioning women. She's also a flirt and just as much of a drunk as he is. I don't even know how many times Liz has had to arrest both of them for public drunkenness, fighting and lewd behavior."

"That bad ha?"

"He's a snake and I'd say the same about her."

"Matt said as much."

"Did he say why he still lets them in his place, mom?" Tag asks, scooping a bite of hash browns into his mouth.

"It's his place, Tag. He can do what he wants and let in who he wants but he did tell me that they're not always as disruptive as they were last evening."

After finishing my coffee, I put my cup in the sink.

"Tag and I are going for a run at the falls. We'll be home after while, mom."

"Alright, Elena. I thought we'd grill some burgers and hot dogs tonight. I thought I'd call Liz and invite her, Caroline and Tyler too."

"That would be nice," I tell her, grabbing my purse before walking outside where Tag is already sitting in the car. As soon as we get to the falls, we get out of the car and walk to the trail and take off running around the lake. When we're about halfway around it, we stop at the picnic table to take a breath and have a swallow of water.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask when I notice the intense expression on his face.

"That man, my dad. Is it horrible that I want nothing to do with him or that I'm glad he's not a part of our lives? I can't imagine what our lives would be like if he had been a part of us? God, mom, I shudder to think..."

"I know, me too, Tag. Me too. And if I were to be completely honest with you, I'm glad you don't want to meet him. I hope I never see him again."

"That's how I feel too."

"Speaking of men, I really like the guy I've been dating. I already feel something for him, Tag, but you will always be my priority. I will tell him about you and soon but I have to admit that I hope he wants more too."

"If you like this guy, I want you to be happy, mom. I mean, I'll be going to college in another year. And I know you can take care of yourself. You're the strongest woman I know but I don't want you to be lonely."

"That's what I'm dreading most, coming home to an empty house after work. But I want you to go to college and be an architect like you've always dreamed. I'll do everything in my power to make that happen even if I have to work more hours. That's probably what I'll do once you go to college anyway."

"Mom, do you think we could go back early? Ben got tickets to an Avenged Sevenfold concert in Jacksonville this weekend. I don't have to work again till Tuesday so we'd leave Saturday, the concert is Sunday and we'd come home on Monday. We're going to stay at his cousin's house."

"How can I say no to Avenged Sevenfold?" I ask, feigning drama.

"Mom, don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. Come on, let's finish our run and break the news to Grandma. You, my son, get to explain it to her."

"Not fair," he pouts before breaking into a smile.

"Beat you back," he challenges, taking off down the path.

Shaking my head, I drop our water bottles into the garbage can and then pick up my pace and follow after him.

When we get back to the car, I bend over, clutch my thighs and breathe in the fresh air. I raise my eyes in time to see Tag bend over the hood, doing the same. Taking a deep breath, I stand up when he does. Just as he places his hand on the door latch, I stop him.

"I don't want to bring this up in front of mom and dad so before we go, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for choosing so poorly that night. You deserve a better man for a father," I explain. Feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes, I reach up to dab them before looking at him again.

"Oh mom, you don't need to apologize. Although I will admit that I hate to think of him as a contributor to my DNA, I wouldn't be who I am now if it had been someone else," he tells me wisely. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulls me close and hugs me for several moments. When he finally releases his hold on me, he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Honestly, I'm worn out. Never in my wildest imagination did I ever expect to run into him again and certainly not like this. He's creepy, Tag."

Nodding, he wraps an arm around my shoulder and walks me to the passenger side. I crawl in as soon as he pulls the door open. We share a look before he pushes it closed and hops into the driver's seat, gunning the engine before taking us back into Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Goodbye mom, I love you."

"I love you too. I hate that you're leaving early."

"I know mom but you and dad can always come to St. Augustine?"

"We just might take you up on that offer. Dad is taking a week off in the middle of July. Would that work for you?"

"Of course, mom. Just give me a head's up so I know when you're going to be there, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart," she says, giving me a hug before moving onto Tag. Smiling, I fall into my dad's embrace like I always have.

"I love you, kitten. Drive carefully."

"I will daddy and I love you too. Please, you can come to St. Augustine any time you want. You're always welcome at our house, you know that."

"I do and don't tell your mother but I'd rather you live there than move back here too."

With a big smile on my face, I shake my head before giving him another kiss and a hug. When I break our embrace, I tell Tag to get in the car. Rolling down the window, I wave goodbye just before I take off down the street. I look in the rearview mirror till they disappear from sight.

* * *

When we finally get home, I'm exhausted. Of course, Tag immediately takes off, walking down the street to Ben's house to get all the details of his trip to Jacksonville. Before I know it, he and Ben walk into the house.

"Mom, can I get some money? We're going to leave tomorrow morning."

"Hi Ben."

"Hi, Dr. Gilbert."

"So are you staying with a cousin or an aunt and uncle and a cousin?"

"Aunt, uncle and cousin," he laughs.

"Good. Now Tag," I ask, turning my attention to him.

"How much do you need?"

"I don't know. I'd like to get a tee shirt and they're probably thirty bucks. Maybe a hundred, a hundred twenty five. I promise I'll pay you back when I get paid."

"Here's my ATM card. You run to the bank and then bring me my card home before you go anywhere else. Do you understand?" I ask, handing him my card.

"Yes, I'll bring it home right away. Thanks mom," he yells, running out of the house, Ben following behind.

Just as I'm about to pick up my suitcase to take to my room to unpack, my phone rings. When I see that it's Damon, I smile widely.

"Hi Damon."

"Hi. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I haven't heard your voice in a couple of days."

"Actually Damon, I'm already at home. I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over Saturday for supper. I can cook. That is if you're in town?"

"Oh honey, I'll be in town," he teases.

"Can you come around seven?"

"That works for me. Do you want me to bring anything, wine maybe?"

"Sure. I thought I'd grill some steak and make some potatoes. So whatever wine you like is fine with me."

"I can't wait.." he starts to say when I hear someone yell his name in the background.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes."

"That means I have to get to work. I'll see you Saturday, Elena."

"Goodbye, Damon."

"Bye.."

After he ends the call, I close my eyes and breathe in the moment, knowing with absolute certainty that I can't wait to see him again.

* * *

Damon:

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to greet your little brother. I can leave," I tell her, spinning around to walk back to my car.

"No, I thought you were in Ocala."

"I was but I have a date this evening. I haven't seen you for over a week so I thought I'd stop by."

"Come on in."

"Is Nik here?"

"No, he's away on a business trip. I have to pick him up at the airport this evening."

After we sit down in the living room, she disappears, returning momentarily with drinks in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Relax. Do you think I'd let you drive after drinking alcohol? It's lemonade."

"Thanks," I add, taking it from her hand and taking a sip.

"It's good."

"Thank you, I made it myself."

"So, did you come for a reason?"

"I told you I have a date tonight. She's a doctor so I think she's probably older than I am. I mean, you have college, then med school and then residency. She has to be at least close to thirty. She's so beautiful inside and out, Katherine."

"Thirty?!" she scoffs, shaking her head. "That's not that old, Damon. I'm thirty."

"I know that and the age difference doesn't bother me in the least but I don't know if it'll bother her?"

"If you like this girl, I hope not."

"I like her a lot, Katherine. She's smart and gorgeous and kind. I feel things when I'm with her."

"Damon Salvatore, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I just might be," I add, smiling tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. A part of me is excited beyond words and another part of me is scared because I've never felt this way before. You know I've only dated casually. There's never been anything close to meaningful till now. These feelings are all so foreign to me."

"I hope it works out for you, Damon."

"Thanks sis. I suppose I should go so I can shower and change into something decent."

"I was wondering what that smell was?" she teases.

Raising my eyebrows, I lunge at her, burying her face in my chest so she has no choice but to breathe me in. She starts pounding at me with her fists which makes me laugh that much harder. When I finally let go of her, try as she might, she can't hold in her giggles either.

"I hate you," she laughs.

"No you don't." After giving her a kiss on the cheek, I tell her goodbye and walk outside, pulling her front door closed behind me.

* * *

Elena:

"Damon, hi. Come on in."

As soon as he clears the threshold, he pulls me into his arms for a knee weakening kiss, deepening it when I open my lips to let him in. The next thing I feel is his hands on cheeks, tilting my head so he can prolong this epic kiss. Needing oxygen, I finally pull away, my bosom heaving as I pant for air.

"Wow," I utter breathily.

"Wow indeed, Dr. Gilbert," he remarks, flirting at me with that eye thing he does. Shivering, I push the door closed and lead him into the living room. I haven't been so drastic as to take my son's photos down and if Damon asks who he is, I'll tell him but I really want tonight to be about the two of us.

"Did you have a nice time with your parents?"

"I did. They had wonderful pictures of their trip. I'm so glad that Jeremy and I could do this for them. I mean, they'd talked about going to Europe and Asia for as long as I can remember."

"It was really great that you could help them with that."

"Thanks," I add, smiling at him.

"I've always been more of a daddy's girl but my mom and I are close now too. Of course in my teenaged years I caused them maybe a little anxiety," I admit, rubbing my thumb and index finger together to signal just a little bit.

"Really, don't just leave me hanging, spill."

"I had some wild nights, partying, having a little too much to drink, butting heads with my mom."

"I wasn't exactly a saint in high school either. Of course, as the youngest of three, Katherine and Stefan kept a pretty tight reign on me."

"You're close to your siblings?"

"Katherine more so than Stefan but he and I are good friends too. I just found out that I'm going to be an uncle. After twelve years of marriage, Stefan and his wife are having a baby."

"That great. I can see that you're excited about it."

"Actually I am. I think before too long Katherine and her husband, Nik, will be making an announcement too. They've been together eight years or so but only got married two years ago. He's ten years older than her so they'll probably start trying sooner rather than later."

"I think I told you that I just have an older brother. He's the eternal bachelor. I'd be surprised if he ever marries. I hope he finds someone but he's certainly not in any hurry."

When he shrugs his shoulders, I smile and lean into him.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am hungry."

"Would you like to grill the steaks while I put a salad together?"

"Lead the way," he says, standing up and offering me his hand. Taking ahold, I let him pull me up and this time, I drape my arms around his neck and kiss him soundly before releasing his lips and pulling him into the kitchen with me.

* * *

"Would you like some more wine?" I ask, getting up to set our dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sure," he says, getting up to pour us each another glass. Picking up the glass, we each take a sip. When our eyes meet, I see the fire ignite in his and I feel it blazing in my own. Taking the glass from my hand, he sets them both down before pulling me into a heady kiss. Unable to restrain myself, I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. With my nod, he does the same, unbuttoning it and lowering it over my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor. He lowers his head and starts to nuzzle and nip at my neck before working his way down to the valley of my breasts. After dropping my head back, a moan escapes my mouth.

"Bedroom?" he asks without lifting his lips from my body.

"Yes," I pant, my chest already heaving. Taking his hand, I lead him down the hall to my room. It's been a very long time for me and I don't want to wait any longer so I waste no time in unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs. Damon is truly an Adonis. His body is muscular and chiseled. His six pack is an eight pack. Dropping to my knees, I encircle his length with my hand, squeezing and tugging till he starts moaning and his hand tangles itself in my hair. I feel his fingers tightening when I place my lips on him. Moments later, he's helping guide my momentum in a rhythm that he likes. Using my hand, I fondle his junk gently. When I raise my eyes, I smile even though my mouth is full when I see that his is hanging open and his eyes are closed seemingly enjoying every second of this. Seconds later, he stiffens then convulses, releasing himself in my mouth. I swallow every drop, savoring his manly taste.

Completely boneless, he drops back onto the bed. Taking a breath, I get to my feet, fall onto the bed beside him and kiss him like he's a cold drink after a long walk in an arid desert. Using his hand, he cups the back of my neck and pulls me closer. While our lips are joined, I feel his hand at my waist undoing the button on my own jeans. When our lips part, he gets onto his knees and pulls my jeans and panties down my legs, revealing my naked body to him for the first time and God, I hope it's not the last.

"You're so beautiful, Elena," he says reverently. Nervous because it's been a long time, I suck in a breath when I feel a shiver and scoot up further on the bed so we can stretch out. He drops down beside again, looks deeply into my eyes and then lays a smoldering kiss to my lips. Letting go, he drags my lower lip out with his teeth. Once he lets go, he drops a kiss and begins to work his way down my body. I arch into his touch when he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and then the other before situating himself between my legs. I nearly melt when his tongue takes his first swipe over my tender flesh. This time it's me lacing my own fingers in his raven- colored messy hair. As he continues to work me into a frenzy, my body is writhing in need and incoherent nonsense is spilling from my mouth. And when he plunges one finger and then two into my body, my back arches off the mattress, my legs squeeze his head in a vise-like grip yet he keeps licking and plunging till finally I leap over the cliff, my mind and body weightless as I waft through time and space.

When I can summon the strength to open my eyes, he's still between my legs, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Shivering violently, I use my hands to pull him onto me, hugging him close. I love the skin to skin sensation. It's mind numbing perfection.

"That was...," I whisper when our eyes meet.

"Um, I need a condom," he mumbles, jumping off of the bed. Reaching into his jeans pocket, pulls out his wallet. After opening it up, he raises the foil packet to show me.

"I haven't had the need to keep a supply here," I whisper, keeping my eyes fixed on his, my voice trailing off.

"Hey," he says, raising my chin with his index finger.

"I'm glad you don't need a supply here."

Taking a breath, I clasp onto his face and pull his lips to mine again. He pulls back, drops a kiss to each of my eyes and then the tip of my nose. As soon as I help him roll it on, I make a home for him, spreading my legs so he can settle in. After kissing me fiercely one more time, he pushes in, joining us together as one.

"You're so tight, Elena. God your body is indescribably exquisite. I can't get enough of you," he whispers while he continues to do wickedly wonderful things to my body.

"It's been awhile, Damon," I pant, rolling my eyes as my nipples rub against his muscular chest, creating a glorious friction. Wanting him deeper, I lift my legs and wrap them around his middle, pulling him in farther into my body. Working in tandem, our hips piston together, pushing and pulling and swirling till we're both panting for air. My blood is roaring in my ears, my heart working furiously to keep up as it pounds against my ribcage.

"Damon, faster," I pant, trying to work harder and push faster myself to keep up the pace. The next thing I know my body is tremoring violently as my release washes through me. Utterly boneless, I collapse, letting my legs fall from his hips. Taking one in his hand, he lifts it over his shoulder and pushes that much harder to one, two, three more strokes before he stiffens and convulses powerfully himself before falling right into my waiting arms. I hold him close to me, holding his weight onto me like a lifeline.

Minutes or maybe hours later, he rolls off of me, pulling me along with him. Circling his arms around me, he holds me close so our bodies are still flush his against mine.

"Elena, I.. I..," he sputters, finally giving up before lowering his lips to mine to pull me into a torrid kiss.

"Damon, I feel the same way. I have no words."

The two of us just lay in each other arms for a long time. Suddenly I feel hungry. Raising up on my left arm, I give him a peck on the lips and tell him that I'm going to get us some ice cream. When I stand up, he whistles appreciatively at my naked backside. Never one to disappoint, I give him an ass wiggle before draping my robe over my shoulders and walking out of my bedroom.

Soon afterwards I'm back carrying a pint of ice cream and two spoons. After handing him one, we take turns feeding each other. By the time we finish, we're both sticky since he insisted on licking some dollops off of my body. Who was I to argue about something so sensual. Rather than go to sleep, we go the bathroom. While sharing a shower, we meet our personal heavens once more and by the time the water starts to chill, he takes me into his arms, carrying me to bed and brings me to Nirvana one last time.

Laying here in his arms feels so right yet a part of me feels guilty for deceiving him. Although I don't regret the sex, I do regret not being entirely honest with him first. Raising my eyes, I smile when I see such a peaceful yet content look on his face. After laying here a long time, I decide that I'm not some pansy-assed weakling, I am Elena Gilbert. Determined to tell him everything in the morning, I press a kiss to his chest, snuggle in closer and close my own eyes, finally allowing sleep to claim me.

* * *

 _This will be the last of my double update weeks for a little while. My goal is to have 'Turn the Page' done by the time Angels Fall and Dig are complete. TTP has a very complex plot and so it's a little difficult right now, same with 'The Devil's Teeth'._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love you lots._

 _And a massive thanks to all of you for the all the love you are showing me with your reviews. They really mean the world to me._

 _Chapter title: 'When You Sleep' by Mary Lambert._

 _I will post Damon's chapter for 'Angels Fall' soon. 'Dig' updated already today._

 _Please remember to click that review button._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you again for your reviews and for supporting my story. We'll see you next week with more._


	8. The Sound of Silence

_Since I have to get up before the birds again in the morning. I have worked night shift since before some of you were born I'm sure. It's killing me to have to get up at sixish in the morning. I'll be at work all day again tomorrow and then have an annual skills fair to attend this week as well so I thought I would update for you now and then it's hopefully off to dreamland._

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, I'm a little shocked when Damon isn't beside me in the bed. Panicked, I lurch upright, throw my legs over the side and grab my robe before running downstairs. It's only then that I smell bacon cooking. With my heart pounding against my chest, I have to stop a moment to catch a breath and chill. Pressing my hand to my thrumming ticker, I take a couple of breaths and will myself to relax. I know part of the reason for my anxiety is the fact that I have to tell him about my son. Taking one more deep breath, I square my shoulders and think to myself, this is it. I cannot delay telling him about Tag and me any longer. His back is to me when I step into the kitchen. Quietly, I tip toe over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle so I can lay my cheek against the sinuous muscles of his back.

As soon as he sets the spatula down, he turns around. Without a moments hesitation, he loops his own arms around me and lifts a heady kiss from my lips.

"Good morning, Elena."

"Morning. I'll be honest with you, I was a little scared when you weren't in the bed."

"Elena," he says softly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

Just as I raise up on my tiptoes to kiss him again, his phone starts ringing. I make a move to stand back but he hugs me closer, allowing me to hear the conversation.

"Hello... hi dad."

" _I need you to come home. I have some plans that I need to go over with you regarding the new construction site here in town. You know, the one that we're breaking ground on this week."_

"Dad, I'm kind of busy right now..."

" _Damon, it's of utmost importance. A lot of money is riding on this."_

"Can't it wait a couple of hours?"

" _No, Damon. I'll expect you in half an hour."_

He exhales heavily before nodding his head. It's not as if his father can see him do so. Finally he agrees verbally and clicks off his phone.

"I have to go, Elena. It's something about the building we're going to begin construction on this week. I hate this, I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Me too. I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well."

"Really?"

"Yes and it's something that's very important to me."

"Can I call you later?"

"It's not really something I can tell you over the phone, Damon. We'll talk next time."

"You're sure?"

"I mean, I'd rather not wait but we don't really have a choice."

"I'm really sorry, Elena."

"It's not your fault, Damon."

"I'll call you later anyway, okay?"

"I'd like that," I tell him, giving him another blistering kiss. As soon as we break apart, he presses one more to my forehead before grabbing his jacket.

"Walk me to my car?"

"Of course." He takes my hand in his and we go outside together. After laying one more needy kiss to my lips, he jumps in and backs out of the driveway, pausing for a moment to wave goodbye before taking off down the street.

* * *

When I hear a rap on the kitchen door, I look up to see Caroline's head peek through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Duh," I utter, shaking my head.

"How was last night?" she asks, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from me.

"Oh Caroline, I don't even know where to start. It was just glorious, but..."

"But what?"

"I wanted to tell him all about Tag this morning but then his dad called him so he had to leave. I did mention that I wanted to talk to him too and that it's something that can't be said over the phone but there was nothing he could do. Apparently his dad needed him to come over right then and there. He was very insistent and really didn't give Damon a choice in the matter."

"That's too bad. Another time then," she says casually after standing up to get herself a cup of coffee.

"No, Caroline, this is really important. I need to know how he feels about Tag and if he even wants to continue with our relationship once I tell him. I'm certain that I'm older than him. What if he's put off by an older woman?" I tell her, my thoughts drifting all over the place about how he's going to react when he finds out.

"Calm down, I wasn't disagreeing with you but why didn't you tell him last evening?"

"I was going to and then we started kissing and one thing led to another. You know how long it's been for me, Care."

"Oh Elena," she says, pressing her hand atop mine, giving it a squeeze.

"I like him a lot, Care. I really do but a part of me is scared shitless that he's going to take off like all of the other guys I've tried to date."

"I know I've said this a hundred times if I've said it once but if he really likes you, he's not going to run."

"Just because he likes me doesn't mean he's ready to deal with being a stepfather for a seventeen year old kid."

"Elena, relax. There's nothing you can do about it anymore today. And besides, you shouldn't be jumping into the thought of marriage already. You've only gone out a handful of times. Do you know when you're going to see him again?"

"I don't.. but he did say that he'd call later. And you're right, we've gone out just a couple of times and I already have him down on bended knee. What's the matter with me, Caroline?"

"You like him. Don't beat yourself up about it. Make another date, pick someplace where you have some privacy and then just tell him."

"I really wanted to tell him this morning. I was prepared and then bam, he had to leave. I know I sound like a broken record but I can't help but feel that I should've told him already. I'm proud of the life I built for Tag and me. He is and always will be my top priority but I wish I had told Damon upfront about how complicated my life is."

"Don't worry about it, Elena. You know guys, he'll either accept it or tell you to take a hike. I think I got the only decent guy out there," she says, totally oblivious to how she sounds to me.

Staring at her for a second, I drop my eyes to focus on my hands that are gripping my coffee cup so hard my knuckles are white. I love Caroline but sometimes she has no sense of self awareness.

"That maybe, Caroline, but I can't let another date go by without being honest. I hate lying to him, I hate it."

"You're not lying. And besides, even if he isn't who you think he is, at least you got a little."

"Yes, I am, Caroline. It's a lie by omission which is in itself a lie too. And getting something as you say means nothing if he's going to leave me high and dry."

Knowing that's she's starting to push my buttons, she shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee before leading our conversation into other less inflammatory topics.

* * *

Damon:

"Hi mom," I greet her when I walk into our house.

"Well hello. You look chipper this morning?"

"I had a date last night. It and she were very nice."

"Do tell."

"There's nothing to tell, mom. If we keep dating, I'll introduce you, okay?"

"Fair enough. Dad said you were on your way over. He's in the family room watching a baseball game."

Reaching into the refrigerator, I grab a cold can of beer and go to join my dad.

"Damon, you're here," he says, taking a drink of his own can of brew.

"You said you wanted to talk to me asap."

"How is the kid doing?"

"He's really smart and he's a quick learner. He's doing a great job but I'm sure that's not why you asked me to come over on a Sunday morning?"

"I wanted your opinion on the materials for the office building. We could go cheaper but I don't want to have any issues with inspections if we go that route."

"No, I don't think we should use cheaper building materials. You want this structure to last, right?"

"You're right. We'll do as we always do."

"That's all you wanted me for?"

"No, it actually isn't. We were talking the other day and got interrupted. You mentioned getting a charter boat. Can you tell me a little bit about your plans?"

"Um sure. I've been saving up as much as I can. I was thinking it could take people out for deep sea fishing. Maybe some people will just want to go for a boat ride? I don't have enough saved to even look at boats yet, dad, but this is something that I want to do. Please don't think that I'm turning my back on you because I'm not. I appreciate so much that you've given me an honest job and taught me the value of hard work but construction isn't something I want to do for the rest of my life. Can you understand that?" I ask, expelling a breath.

"Damon, do you have any idea how much work is involved in this? What about bad weather and liability and there's so much to chance on something like this? I just don't want you to spend your time and capital on something frivolous."

"Dad, I know you mean well and as much as I love you, this is my life we're talking about."

"I know, son. I just feel that you already have a lucrative job. I've built my business from scratch because I wanted my children to have something tangible when mom and I pass. We both know that Stefan is never going to lead the company when I retire. I would like you and Katherine to lead it when that time comes."

"Dad, don't put all of this responsibility on my head right now, please? I don't know what my life will look like when you retire or when.. I don't even want to say that, dad. I want your support if I ever venture out on my own."

"Of course, I can understand that. And if this is something that you have your heart set on, I will support you. You're my son and I love you."

"Thanks dad. This really means a lot to me."

"No worries, now how about we watch the ballgame?"

"I'd like that," I tell him, raising my can to clink with his before sucking down a big swallow.

Having spent the whole day with my parents, I finally get home around nine in the evening. When I try to call Elena, I only get her voice mail. Deciding to try once more before I go to bed, I click on her icon once more.

"Hello?"

"Elena, hi, it's Damon."

"Oh hi, Damon. I'm sorry, I got called into work and we're super busy tonight. I really can't talk."

"I'll let you go then. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"I'm so glad you did. Goodnight, Damon," she whispers just before I hear the phone click off.

* * *

"Hi Tag, how it's going?" I ask, setting down my lunch before taking a seat beside him.

"Damon, hi."

"Did you have a good weekend?" I ask, hoping he'll converse a little more.

"I had a great weekend. My buddy Ben and I drove up to Jacksonville to see the Avenged Sevenfold concert. It was great."

"I hope you got a tee shirt."

"I did. I bought one for my mom too. They're my favorite band so she listens to them with me from time to time. Of course when I blare it over my speaker system, she doesn't have much of a choice," he says, laughing.

"Had I known, I would've had you bring me one too. I can't tell you what my favorite band is. I like a lot of today's bands but I like the 70's and 80's too because my parents would listen to that all the time when we were growing up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's good stuff, you should try it sometime. You know Queen, Journey, Bon Jovi, Guns N Roses, White Snake and so on. I can't name them all."

"My mom listens to some of that too. Is this real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality," he starts to sing.

Shaking my head I plug my ears to tease him.

"Hey, I don't sound that bad," he laughs before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, you're not that bad but I wouldn't trade your chosen career for the stage either," I laugh, taking a bite of my apple.

"Can I ask you something, Damon?"

"Sure," I say, giving him my full attention.

"When mom and I were gone, we ran into my dad. From everything both my grandparents and a friend of moms told us, he's a vile man. Mom asked me if I wanted to do anything about him...," he says, staring into space while his voice trails off.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I was glad that the bastard wasn't part of our lives and that I wanted nothing to do with the man I saw. I mean, he got my mom pregnant and then disappeared off the face of the earth. You can imagine my mother's shock too. She never expected to see him again. On top of everything else, it sounds like he and his wife are the town drunks."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, my mom is a strong woman. She raised me by herself and I may have wanted for toys and stuff once in awhile but I always had a roof over my head and food in my gut."

"You should be proud of her."

"Believe me, I am."

"And your dad, you're okay with your decision?"

"For now, I am. I know I wouldn't be who I am without his contribution so to speak but I want nothing to do with him and neither does mom."

"If it were me, I think I'd keep my distance too."

"Thanks, Damon."

"You're welcome. Listen, do you like baseball?"

"Yeah, I do.

"We're putting a team together if you want to join. I'm the catcher," I explain, finishing off my sandwich.

"Sounds great. When is practice?"

"Practice is.. I don't know yet. We're having a meeting about it tomorrow after work at the pub. You can ride with me, I'll get you in but no drinking. I'm sure your mom would have my ass if I let you drink."

"No worries, Damon," he laughs, sucking down the rest of his soda.

When I glance at my watch, I see that it's time for us to get back to work.

"You ready to go back to work?"

"Yep," he says, standing up and tossing his stuff in the garbage can. After which, the two of us walk back and start working again.

* * *

"Tag, I'm glad you could join us."

"My mom is at work so I thought I'd run over. I throw a pretty mean fast ball."

"Talk is cheap, kid. Let's see what you got," I tell him, handing him the baseball. After walking to home plate, I crouch down behind the batters box with my catchers mitt and mask while my buddy, Brady steps up to the plate. The kid nods when I give him a signal and goes into his windup, zinging the ball right across the plate. As acting umpire, Enzo immediately calls it a strike.

As soon as I throw the ball back to Tag, I give him another signal and this time he throws a curveball high and tight.

"Ball," yells Enzo. Brady steps out of the batters box, taking a few practice swings before stepping back up to the plate.

Using my fingers, I signal Tag to throw a fast ball. Giving me a nod, he again goes into his wind up, lobbing the ball to the plate. Brady swings and misses.

"Kid wasn't joking," Brady mumbles, trying not to smile.

"Okay, Tag, he's got two strikes on him. Throw another," I yell, crouching down again to signal a pitch.

Again with a nod, he goes through the motions, throws a slider right over the plate.

"Strike three," Enzo yells, laughing at Brady.

"This ain't the end, kid," Brady yells, pointing at Tag while trying to keep a straight face. Brady is a good guy but he's very competitive.

"Name the place," Tag replies, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.

"Here's the deal. If I strike you out again, you buy the pizza. It you get a hit, you still buy the pizza," Tag jokes, his eyes alight and full of mischief.

"You're on," Brady fires back, raising his bat to point at Tag. He steps back into the batter's box, taking a few practice swings. Once Enzo yells batter up, I crouch down again, signaling for Tag to throw a pitch.

"Strike," Enzo shouts.

"Are you kidding me, that was high and outside," Brady argues, getting in Enzo's face.

"I calls em as I sees em," Enzo says, trying not to laugh.

Brady then steps back to the plate this time Tag throws one right in the strike zone but with a crack of the bat, the ball goes flying over the right field fence. With a high five and a smirk at the kid, Brady rounds the bases, being overly dramatic as he steps onto home plate, completing his homerun.

"I told you kid. Come on, pizza's on me," he says good naturedly. Walking over to Tag, he gives him a one handed guy hug and the two of them are laughing moments later. After I congratulate Tag, we pack up our gear and agree to meet at the pizza joint.

"Great job, Tag. You should join the baseball team when you go to college. You're pretty good."

"Thanks, Damon. I'm going to go home and change. I'll meet you at the pizza joint," he says.

"Sounds good, Tag." After giving his shoulder a squeeze, he gives me a smile before getting into his car and disappearing down the street. As soon as I crawl in my car, I take my cellphone, smiling when I see a text from Elena. Deciding that I'd like to hear her voice, I click on her number.

"Hello?"

"Elena, hi."

"Hi, Damon. It seems every time you call, I'm at work."

When I hear a code blue announced in the background, she quickly says goodbye, hanging up before I can even get in a word. And I know I can't be mad, someone's life is in the balance in this very moment. Sighing, I set the phone back down, run my hand through my hair. Knowing that this girl is reaching places no one else has, I drop my chin to my chest just contemplating the moment. Although a part of me is scared and wants to run away, another part of me is excited for what the future holds. Shaking my head, I stick the keys in the ignition and take off down the road to meet my friends at the pizza joint.

* * *

After helping Brady pay our bill, I tell Tag goodnight and get ready to leave myself. Just as I reach the exit, I hear someone yell my name. When I turn around, I shake my head when I see Katherine waving her arm wildly for me to join them. Nodding my head, I spin around and walk over to their booth.

"Hey," I say, taking the seat opposite of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're aware that dad is sponsoring a baseball team so we were having some tryouts. Tag is actually a pretty good pitcher."

"I forgot about that. Nick, you should try out too."

"Katherine, I'm forty years old," he laughs, taking a swallow of his beer.

"Oh come on, Nick. You could help coach the team."

"Damon, do you want a beer?" Katherine interrupts.

"Sure," I agree then turn back to Nick after Katherine gets up to get me a glass.

"How about it?"

"Fine, when are you getting together again?"

"Saturday afternoon at Flagler field."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Nick," I start to say when Katherine hands me a glass of beer before sitting back down.

"So, Katherine tells me that you're seeing a doctor?"

"Yes, she works in the emergency room."

"Wow, I would imagine that she's very busy though. Do you get to see her a lot?"

"Not as much as I'd like and it does seem whenever I call her, she's right in the middle of something. That said, I do like her a lot."

"She must be older than you, right? I mean, it takes a few years to become a doctor. Is she still a resident or is she on her own now?"

"She's a fully accredited emergency room doctor. I don't care if she's a little older than me. I'm not that shallow."

"I know that, Damon. Don't get so defensive. We just want you to be happy."

"I know, sis. I don't know if our relationship will lead to anything or not but what I do know is that I like her. She's beautiful, smart, incredibly gifted, I mean, look at my hand and arm," I add, showing them what a good job Elena did stitching me up.

"The scars aren't even going to be that noticeable."

"Have you talked to mom and dad yet?"

"No, Katherine, I haven't. I want to wait to see where things go before I spring you guys on her," I laugh, taking a big swallow of my drink.

"He's got you there, love," Nick laughs, giving her a wink. When I look at my watch, I see that it's almost ten o'clock which isn't late but I do have to get up early to go to work in the morning. Deciding to go home too, Nick and Katherine walk me to my car. Katherine gives me a hug like she always does. She's always, always looked out for me. I love her dearly. After saying goodnight, I get in my car and drive home. When ' _White Snake_ ' comes on the radio, I roll down the window, crank up the stereo and sing out loud all the way home.

* * *

While working the next morning, I'm working several yards away from Brady. Suddenly, I hear a loud grinding noise, I know immediately that something is wrong. When I see blood pooling around his head, I yell, "Turn off the power, Bob." Without letting even a second pass, I run over to where Brady has collapsed. When I reach him, he's bleeding profusely from a big gash on his forehead.

"Someone call an ambulance," I shout, tearing my tee shirt off and pressing it to the wound to help stem the tide of the bleeding. Although unconscious, he is breathing but I am a little concerned at how fast is pulse is thrumming when I place my fingers to the carotid artery on his neck.

"Damon, can I help?" Tag asks, kneeling beside me.

"Keep pressure on the wound," I start to say when I hear the ambulance siren getting louder as it gets closer to us. Once they arrive, they quickly start an IV and assess him before loading him up on the stretcher to transport him to the hospital.

Just before raising him into the awaiting ambulance, he opens his eyes looking both scared and confused. Taking his hand in mine, I reassure him that he'll be well taken care of and that the guys and I will follow him to the hospital. Although in shock, he weakly shakes his head before his eyes fall closed once more.

* * *

Elena:

"Hi mom."

"Tag, what are you doing here?"

"One of our co-workers got hurt so the guys have converged in the waiting room. I'm hungry so I thought maybe you and I could get something to eat? And besides, I just got paid so I would kind of like to treat you to lunch."

"Tag, you don't have to spend your money on me. You earned it. Besides, I only have a half hour break."

"I want to. Beside we're talking Jack in the Box not surf and turf."

"If you insist," I chuckle, getting up to get my purse. Fortunately the Jack in the Box is just a across the street so it takes us just a few minutes to walk over there.

"So how did the man get hurt?" I ask, taking a bite of my salad.

"A belt like thing broke, snapping him in the head. He had a nasty cut plus he was unconscious. There was a lot of blood, mom."

"Head wounds do tend to bleed a lot, even minor ones. Hopefully it isn't that bad?"

"It looked pretty bad, mom."

"Although I don't know anything about the case, if I did, I couldn't tell you unless the man gives me permission. It's a matter of doctor, patient confidentiality."

"I know that, mom. I wasn't asking you to."

"I know you weren't. I'm sure your boss will tell you how he is anyway when you go to work tomorrow."

"I think so too," he adds, sticking the last bite of his cheeseburger in his mouth.

Once he finishes, we refill our drinks then he walks me back to the hospital, through the emergency room double doors. As I make a move to walk through the doors separating the waiting room from the exam rooms, I feel Tag grab ahold of my arm, pulling me back and towards a group of guys.

"My boss is over there, I want you to meet him. He's been really nice to me."

"Tag, I need to get back to work."

"It'll only take a second," he says, dragging me along. Suddenly my pager goes off. While I'm reading the message on my beeper, Tag is introducing us, telling the guy that I'm his mother. When I look up, I get the shock of my life when I find myself face to face with Damon.

* * *

 _And now he knows..._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love and great big hugs sent your way. You are simply brilliant. The success of these stories is just as much yours as it is mine._

 _And I can't begin to thank you all for bringing this story to 200 reviews already. I think this is the earliest I've ever reached that milestone. Please know that I'm so grateful._

 _Chapter title: 'The Sound of Silence' by Disturbed._

 _Please give 'Dig' and 'Angels Fall' a look too. And thank you all too for making AF such a success. I'm still in awe of the support you've shown me. I did post the first chapter of 'Turn the Page' as well. I would love to hear your thoughts on it too._

 _Please remember to click that *Review* button._

 _Sweet dreams for those of you about to turn out the lights and happy Wednesday to all of you who live across the pond. Thank you all again so much for your reviews and support. Night, night dear friends. We'll see you next week for chapter 9 unless you can convince me to update sooner..._


	9. Wake Up

Damon:

A mixture of shock and incredulity and anger too pervades my body at the realization of what's just happened here. Rendered speechless, I gawp like a fish as I try to make sense of this stunning revelation. Of all people, Elena is Tag's mom? Holy hell, what do I do now? Unless she had him when she was twelve, she has to be much older than I ever could have imagined given how young she looks.

And Elena, she looked just as shell-shocked as I feel. I could literally see her hands tremoring slightly when she pulled her pager out of her pocket before she walked away to go back to work. Although I don't want to deal with any of this right now given Brady's situation, I simply have to. After blowing out a breath, I turn to face Tag.

"So that was your mom?"

"Yep, that's my mom."

"I know her. I wrecked my bike several weeks ago. She was the one to suture me up," I tell him, pointing out the scars on my left hand and forearm for him to see.

"She's had to stitch me up a time or two as well. She keeps some suture and lidocaine in her medical bag just in case," he laughs, brushing his hair back from his forehead to show me a faint scar.

"I suppose it comes in handy to have a doctor for a mother?" I ask, dropping my eyes while laughing inappropriately.

"Yeah, I guess, in my case anyway."

Since I just can't seem to help myself, I shake my head imperceptibly before raising my eyes to his again.

"Um, how old is your mom, Tag? She looks so young but you're seventeen right?"

"I am seventeen and mom turned thirty four a couple of months ago. Remember, I told you how she got pregnant with me."

"You did tell me."

"I love my mom a lot. She pretty much sacrificed her childhood for me. I mean, she could've had an abortion but she didn't. I love my grandparents but I know they gave her a hard time at first. She doesn't know that I know that fact. I just happened to over hear them talking about it one time."

"You should love her a lot. Listen, Tag, I'm going to go outside to call my dad. I'll be back shortly."

When he nods, I get up, take a deep breath and walk outside. As soon as I step through the double doors, my phone rings. It's from her.

" _I can explain, Damon. Please give me a chance to do so."_

I can't talk to her right now so I push ignore. I don't know how to take this bombshell that fell in my lap today. I mean, I'm not angry that Elena has a child, I'm mad that she kept it from me. And then there's the fact that she's ten years older... I guess not quite ten because I'll be twenty five in the not too distant future. That isn't going to go over well with my family at all. I remember the grief mom and dad gave Katherine when they found out that Nick is ten years her senior. For some stupid reason, it seems different if the woman is older. Between being terrified for Brady and all of this with Elena, I'm antsy as hell. Shaking my head, I squeeze my phone when I hear it ring. Seeing that it's her again, I don't answer. I just can't right now. Needing some caffeine, I walk across the street to the Jack in the Box to get a soda and to call my dad.

Dropping into a seat in the restaurant, I take a big sip from the straw and then call dad to tell him about Brady. After explaining what happened, he immediately tells me that he'll have that piece of equipment inspected to see why it catastrophically failed today. Also, he said he'd meet me at the hospital right after he talks to the manufacturer. Once I hang up, I refill my soda and then walk outside. Although I need to get back to the hospital to check if there's any news on Brady, I dread running into Elena again. I don't have anything to say to her right now and I won't till I have a chance to really think about what's happened today.

* * *

Elena:

As soon as I go into the ED, I'm quickly approached by Dr. Winchester telling me that I need to take over his patients because his wife was just brought to the hospital in labor. Nodding, my mind is still a whir now that Damon knows about Tag. I didn't want him to find out like this. Unable to focus on Damon now, I have to slip into my doctor persona and push everything else to the back of my mind. Taking the chart from his hand, I walk into the exam room, only to find a man with a big, nasty gash on his head.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gilbert. Dr. Winchester had a family emergency and had to leave. I'm just going to have a look at your laceration. It says on your chart that you did lose consciousness for about ten minutes?"

"That's what I've been told."

Looking further through his chart, I see that Dr. Winchester had already ordered a CT scan of his head. Almost at the same time that I slip on a pair of gloves so I can examine the wound in his hairline, radiology shows up to take him for the scan. Once they take him from the exam room, I grab my phone to text Damon.

" _I can explain, Damon. Please give me a chance to do so."_

A few seconds later, I feel it vibrate in my pocket. I sigh dejectedly when I see that it's not him. Knowing that I've probably lost him, I close my eyes and drop my chin to my chest. Even though there's no doubt in my mind that I may very well have seen the last of Damon, I also know that he deserves an explanation so I quickly shoot off another text.

 _"I understand that you're angry. I would be so too if our situations were reversed. I would like the chance to explain it to you but if you're not interested in hearing it, I understand that too. I'm sorry, Damon, for everything."_

Although I want nothing more than to talk to him right now, I can't. Just as I'm sticking my phone back in my pocket, Mr. Williams is being returned from the radiology department. I put on another pair of gloves so I can examine his wound. It's deep and jagged with some of the skin missing.

"Mr. Williams, I'm going to consult with a plastic surgeon to have a look at this for you. I just feel that you'll have less scaring if an expert does the repair."

"I think that's a good idea," he utters, his eyes falling closed.

I don't like the fact that he's so sleepy. After asking Bonnie to keep an eye on him, I tell the unit clerk to call Dr. Aldrich and tell her to call me on my cellphone. Once she gives me a thumbs up, I tell her that I'm going to run to the radiology department to have a look at Mr. Williams CT scan.

"Dr. Gilbert, I was just about to call you," Dr. Castiel, one of our radiologists says, opening to the door for me to step into the viewing room.

"He has a skull fracture," I mention when I see his film come onto the screen.

"Yes, he does and some bleeding in the brain. He needs to go to surgery."

"I need to get Tobias Fell involved in this too."

"Yes, he's an outstanding neurosurgeon," Dr. Castiel agrees, pointing out the subdural hematoma on Mr. Williams head film.

"This certainly explains his drowsiness. Thank you, Mike. I need to get Dr. Fell on the line asap so he can get this patient into surgery. While I'm hurrying back to the ED, my cellphone rings. Seeing that it's Dr. Aldrich, I pick it.

"Hi Lana, it's Elena Gilbert. I have a patient with a nasty head laceration as well a fractured skull and a subdural hematoma. I'm going to consult Tobias Fell for that but I'd like for you to go into the surgery suite too. With your expertise, I expect the scaring will be minimal. I discussed it with him and he's agreeable to have you do the repair."

"I'm actually on my way to the hospital. I'll see you shortly."

"Thanks, Lana," I reply then hang up my phone. As soon as I get back to the ED, I call Dr. Fell. Once he agrees to hurry over, I walk back into Mr. Williams exam room, breathing a little easier when I see that his eyes are open.

"Mr. Williams, you have a skull fracture and a brain bleed. You're going to need to have surgery. Dr. Fell is a skilled neurosurgeon. He'll be doing your brain surgery while Dr. Lana Aldrich will be repairing the laceration on your head. She'll scrub in with Dr. Fell so hopefully you will only have to go to the operating suite the one time. You'll be in very good hands. Between the two of them, you'll be as good as new in a few weeks."

"Um, I'd like to see my friend before I go."

"There are people waiting for word on you. Which one would you like me to go after?"

"My best buddy, Damon.., Damon Salvatore. I want to see him before they take me."

"Do I have your permission to talk to him?"

"Yes, please go get him."

"I'll be right back," I tell him before walking out into the waiting room, a shiver running up my spine when I see Damon sitting beside Tag, who stands up immediately when he sees me walking towards them.

"Mom, do you know anything?"

"Yes, Tag." I say, smiling tightly at my son. When I turn to look at _him_ , our eyes lock for a millisecond.

"Dr. Gilbert?"

"Yes, Damon, he's asking for you. If you would come with me, please?"

When he again raises his eyes, I don't miss the bob of his adam's apple when he swallows thickly. Standing up, he walks beside me through the double doors.

"Putting everything else aside, Elena, how is my friend?"

"He's badly hurt, Damon. As soon as Dr. Fell and Dr. Aldrich arrive, he'll be going to surgery."

"Why?"

"He has a subdural hematoma and a fractured skull. A subdural is a bleed between the brain and the dura which is a membrane that surrounds the brain and spinal cord. Bleeding in the brain increases intracranial pressure, that is inside the skull, which can lead to brain damage and even death. When the brain swells, it's locked inside the skull so it has no room to expand which can lead to brain death. This is serious."

As soon as we get to Brady's room, I turn around to leave so the two of them can have some privacy.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Elena," he says, staring right through me.

"You're welcome, Damon," I whisper, my eyes not leaving his till I pull the door closed when I step out of the room.

* * *

By the time I get home from work, it's nearly nine in the evening. We were swamped in the ED with a couple of car accidents plus I covered for Dr. Winchester since he couldn't come back to finish his shift since his wife was having their baby prematurely. When I walk into the house, the living room light is on.

"Tag, I'm home."

"I'm watching TV."

Sighing with fatigue, I drop my things on the kitchen table and then go to join him. Seeing his attention glued to the TV, I collapse onto the couch beside him. Dropping my head back, I close my eyes just hoping to wind down a bit so I can take a nice hot bubble bath and then go to bed. Although I know sleep won't come easily given everything that happened today.

"You okay, mom?"

"I'm just tired, Tag."

"Do you know how Brady is?"

"Honey, I can't tell you that. I did stop to check on him before I left though."

"You can't tell even tell me if he's going to live?"

"Yes, Tag, I think he's going to live. Both of his surgeons are the best in their fields, here in St. Augustine anyway."

"Thanks. Damon told me that he had met you before."

Raising my eyebrows, my mouth drops open for a second. Struggling to regain my composure, I take a breath and turn to face my son.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you stitched him up when he had a bike wreck."

Not wanting to go into it any deeper with him till I have a chance to talk to Damon, I swallow thickly then raise my eyes to his.

"Yeah, I thought he looked familiar too. I'm going to bed, I'm really exhausted tonight. I love you, Tag."

Standing up, I drop a kiss to his forehead before disappearing down the hall and into my bedroom.

* * *

Just as soon as I get out of the bathtub, I crawl into bed. I stew for a little while on whether or not I should try to phone him one more time. Knowing that I'm no coward, I huff out a breath, pick up my phone and click on his icon. It rings several times. Just as I'm about to give up, he answers.

"I'm tired, Elena."

"I understand that you're upset. Will you please let me tell you everything?"

"I know everything, Elena. Tag told me quite a bit about you."

Stunned into silence, I stare at my phone for a moment before raising it to my lips again.

"Will you at least hear my side of the story, please Damon?"

"You lied to me, Elena."

"Yes, I did. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow or whenever works for you?"

"Sure," he agrees but I detect a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Where would you like to meet, Damon?"

"Do you know where Ric's Grill is?"

"Yes, I know the place."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No."

"Meet me there at six."

"I'll be there. Goodnight, Damon."

"Wait," he yells.

"What is it?"

"Have you told Tag about us?"

"He knows I've had a few dates but he doesn't know that you're the one that I've been seeing."

When I hear only silence, I swallow and ask, "Is that all?"

"Yeah," he says then clicks off his phone.

Feeling a tear prick at my eye, I set my phone down and let myself cry for a few minutes. Once I dry them, I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I'm Elena Gilbert, I will survive this, I always survive, I tell myself. Because I'm so tired, I snuggle down into the bed, pull the covers over me and close my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head makes contact with the pillow.

* * *

Although I'm nervous as you might expect, I hold my head high when I walk into Ric's place. When I get inside, I look around, finally spotting Damon. My stomach drops when I see him smiling and laughing with a red headed woman. Even though every impulse inside of me wants to bolt, I take a breath, square my shoulders and walk up to the bar to join him. The ginger gives me a nasty look when I take a seat beside him.

"Hello Damon," I say, my strong voice, masking the anxiety I feel.

"Elena, um do you want something to drink?"

"No, I have to go to work in a couple of hours. One of the other doctors is ill so I said I'd come in for a few hours."

"You are dedicated, I'll give you that."

"Who is she, Damon? I thought you and I were going to have some fun tonight?" the other girl whines, cracking her bubble gum as she talks.

"Sage, not now. I have to talk to Elena," he tells her. Standing up, he latches onto the crook of my elbow and leads me over to a secluded booth in the back. He motions for me to slide in while he sits opposite from me.

"Speak," he says, not bothering with small talk at all.

"I actually wanted to tell you before and then I was bound and determined to tell you everything Sunday morning but then you had to leave."

"I remember," he says, his voice indifferent sounding.

"I feel terrible for being less than honest about my son. I never wanted to hurt you, Damon. And I know it's no excuse but every other guy I've gone out with couldn't leave fast enough when they learned about Tag. In all honesty, I was afraid to tell you that I was a sixteen year old kid when I got pregnant. Although I'm not proud of the circumstances of Tag's conception, I could never and have never regretted him. He's my life," I explain, my own voice firm in my conviction.

"Look, Elena. I don't fault you for having a child. He's a good kid, I've seen that with my own two eyes but I am upset that you didn't tell me about him."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I whisper. Feeling tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes, I reach for a napkin.

When he doesn't say much, I suck in a breath and glance at my watch. Knowing that I have to leave, I excuse myself to use the bathroom so I can splash some cold water on my face before going to the hospital. Once I finish, I go back to the booth to tell Damon goodbye, probably forever.

"I really have to go to work. I just want to say goodbye and thank you so much for giving me a chance to explain," I say, my voice cracking a little bit because I know this is it.

"I'll see you around, Damon," I whisper. Unable to help myself, our eyes join for several seconds, the moment interrupted when someone bumps into my backside. Deciding I have nothing to lose, I lean in again and drop a kiss to his cheek. Not wanting to see the look on his face, I spin around quickly and leave him behind, my heart cracking a little more with each step I take away from him.

* * *

Damon:

It's been a few days since I talked to Elena. I haven't gotten a call or text from her since. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised, I haven't exactly made an effort to see or phone her either. I shouldn't have let her leave without telling her how I feel about all of this too.

Truth be told, I'm still just as miserable as she was the other night. She isn't very good at masking her emotions or at least she wasn't that night. I could tell how upset she was by her demeanor and the tears that formed in her eyes. I can't deny that I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be alright but my pride got the best of me. I just don't like being lied to.

The fact that Elena has a teenaged son about to start his senior year in high school is in itself a plethora of complications. Hell, I'm barely eight years older than her son. I like Tag, a lot actually but we're friends. I have no idea how he'll feel about me dating his mother? With my brain synapsing a mile a minute, my head is throbbing. Dropping my head, I press my palms to my temples hoping to get some relief. When I hear my name, I look up.

"Damon, what's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking, Katherine."

"Do you want to talk about it?

"Yes and no," I utter, grimacing in pain.

"You look miserable."

"I feel miserable. My head is just pounding. Do you have any Ibuprofen or Naprosyn?"

"I do. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," she says before walking back into the office. Returning shortly, she drops four tablets in my palm. After tossing them in my mouth, she hands me an ice cold bottle of water. I swallow them quickly then lay down on the couch in dad's office. He took the day off to take mom to a movie she's been dying to see.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Katherine, I know you mean well and I love you for it but I think I should talk to her first."

"Is it about the girl you are interested in?"

"Yeah," I add, closing my eyes.

"Okay, but you know I'm always here if you need a shoulder."

"I know. Thanks, sis. I'm just going to lay down here for awhile."

"I'm going to go home so lock everything up when you leave, okay?"

"I will and thanks again, sis."

"No worries."

After giving my shoulder a squeeze, she leaves the room and pulls the door closed behind her.

When my head finally stops throbbing, my thoughts return to Elena. Suddenly it dawns on me that the meeting was probably her way of saying goodbye. Knowing I need to see her, I get up, take the time to power down the computers and lock the place up before driving over to the hospital. Someone must be watching out for me because just as I'm pulling into the ED parking lot, I see her walking out of the building. Parking quickly, I jump out of my car and run after her.

"Elena, wait," I yell, finally catching up to her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I don't understand?"

"You didn't give me a chance to say anything the other night. Do you have time to get a coffee?"

"I guess," she says although her voice sounds unsure.

"We can just walk across the street to the Starbucks if you want?"

"That's fine, Damon."

Once we order, I lead her over to a table. Just as I start to say something, the barista calls my name. Taking a breath, I get up to get our drinks. After handing Elena hers, I sit back down and take a swallow of my own.

"Look, Elena. I like you, I really do. I would never judge you and I don't have a problem with you being a mother. Quite the contrary, I was just hurt that you didn't tell me he existed."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am," she says. And I can tell that she's sincere but I can also hear the defeat in her voice.

"Elena, I don't want to stop seeing you."

"What!?"

"I don't want to stop seeing you," I start to say, watching as a look of shock washes over her beautiful face. "I feel so many things when I do something as simple as touching you," I add. Reaching forward, I lay my hand atop hers and squeeze gently.

"I.. I ... Damon."

"Usually I piss people off, it's not often that I leave them speechless," I joke, a hint of laughter leaving my lips.

"I don't know what to say, I like you too, Damon, a lot but I didn't think you'd ever want to have anything to do with me again."

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Elena."

Watching her closely to gauge her reaction, I tell her that I'm going to be twenty five in a few weeks.

"You're only 24!" she gasps. "Oh, Lord, I can't. I'm thirty four, Damon. I thought maybe you were younger but I never dreamed that I'm a decade older than you."

"Elena, Tag told me how old you are and I promise you that I don't care about our age difference."

"But Damon..."

"No, but Damons. Your age doesn't bother me in the slightest," I tell her, giving her hands another squeeze.

With my eyes focused firmly on hers, I pour my heart out when I ask, "Now that our secrets are out in the open, will you give us a chance, Elena?"

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots._

 _And I can't thank all of you enough for your wonderful response to chapter 8 and for this whole story in all honesty. I'm in awe by the support you've given to me and Eva and our story/stories. THANK YOU. And don't worry, there will be angst._

 _Since I'm stuck working these days shifts again for the next several days, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm not used to getting up that early and by the time I get home, I'm so fatigued that I can't even begin to write anything._

 _Chapter title: 'Wake Up' by Plan Three_

 _I updated 'Angels Fall' and 'Dig' in the last couple of days. And I did post chapter 2 of 'Turn the Page' yesterday._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous day. Thank you all again and please remember to click that *REVIEW* button. We'll see you all next time._


	10. Right Now

_With my eyes focused firmly on hers, I pour my heart out when I ask, "Now that our secrets are out in the open, will you give us a chance, Elena?"_

I watch as a mixture of shock, awe and fear crosses her beautiful face.

"Damon... are you sure this is what you want?"

Reaching across the table, I take her hands in mine. While giving them a squeeze, I tell her that she's exactly who I want. Her age doesn't matter to me. All I know is that her mere touch sets my blood on fire and sends it sloshing through my veins. It's something I've never felt with a woman before.

"If you're sure, yes, I'd like to see you again too. But, Damon, we're going to have to tell Tag at some point."

Even though I see a little fear and doubt in her eyes, I'm not going to get into it with her right now. I need to show her how much I want what's brewing between us to grow and prosper. Her presence alone nearly takes my breath away, she's beautiful especially on the inside.

"Damon?"

Smiling, I give her hand another squeeze.

"I agree. But can we just have a couple of days to ourselves first? I just want a little alone time and then the two of us can sit him down and explain things."

After brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she drops her eyes, shaking her head just slightly.

"I don't know, Damon. I don't want to make the same mistake with him that I made with you."

"He'll understand. You told me that he knows you've been seeing someone right?"

"Yes, Damon, but he doesn't know that the guy his mom is seeing is his boss and his friend."

"I'm well aware of that. Maybe we can tell him this coming weekend? Do you work?"

"No, I have Saturday and Sunday off that is unless something happens and they call me to come in."

"You don't have to go in though, right?"

"No, I'm not obligated to go in but I feel guilty when I say no."

"I admire that in you, Elena but surely you're allowed to have some time to yourself once in awhile?"

"I know."

When I look at my watch, I realize that I have to leave if I want to see Brady before visiting hours are over.

"I need to leave. I want to check in on Brady while I still can. But I'm going to call you later so we can set up another date. Would that be okay with you?"

"I'd like that," she says softly, finally a genuine smile forms, brightening up her face.

"That's what I like to see," I tease. Standing up, I take her hand to walk her back to the car. And because there are other people around, I don't kiss her deeply like I want to. Instead, I press a wispy kiss to her lips. Once she slides behind the steering wheel, I stoop down and kiss her once more, this time with a little more passion. When I pull back breathlessly, I stand up on wobbly legs.

"Goodbye, Elena," I whisper, pushing her car door closed when she says the same. I stand back and watch till her car disappears. Turning around, I walk into the hospital and take the stairs to Brady's room. Fortunately he's recovering quickly. He's still in a high level of care floor but he's no longer in intensive care. Brady and I have been best friends since literally the sandbox. Our parents still spend a lot of time together. He's actually more like a brother to me than a best friend.

"Hi buddy," I greet him, taking his hand between mine and giving it a squeeze.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but the doctor told me that that's a given since I did have brain surgery. Other than that, Dr. Aldrich told me that my scaring should be minimal so it shouldn't scare away the ladies," he jokes, laughing.

"Only you," I laugh, shaking my head.

"How's work going, you know since I'm not around?"

"We miss you, Brady. You keep us on our toes."

"Have you seen anymore of your girl?"

"Actually, Brady, my girl is Dr. Gilbert."

"She's the girl you've been seeing?"

"The one and only."

"She's hot."

"That's not all, she's Tag's mother."

"Holy hell, Damon! How can she be his mother?"

"I know. I never would have guessed her to be that old either."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I really like her... a lot, Brady. For now, we're going to keep seeing each other. We're going to tell Tag soon. I just wish I had a clue as to how he'll react? He's a great kid but will he be okay with me having a romantic relationship with his mom?"

"I can't answer that, Damon. For your sake, I hope he'll be cool with it."

"Me too, buddy, me too."

* * *

After leaving Brady, I decide to go to talk to my sister. She's always been in my corner. Although I have never really been a hellion, I did raise a few eyebrows when I was in high school. My dad actually had to bail me and Brady out of jail more than once for childish pranks such as egging cars and stupid shit like that.

Raising my hand, I push her doorbell. It's not late yet, only about eight in the evening. Brady was getting tired otherwise I would've stayed with him a little longer.

"Damon?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you could spare your brother a few minutes?"

"Of course, come on in."

"Is Nick home?"

"He is but he didn't feel good so he went to bed. He has a cough and a fever."

"I hope he feels better tomorrow."

"Me too. But what did you want to talk about?" she asks, leading me into her living room.

"Do you want something to drink? A beer? Tea?"

"I'll have a beer but only one, I'm driving."

"I'll be right back." I watch as she disappears around the corner. What am I doing I think to myself. Dropping my face into my hands, I startle slightly when I feel the couch dip when she sits down beside me.

"Okay, Damon, what's going on?"

"It's about Elena."

"What about her? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened alright," I utter, raking my fingers through my hair.

When I feel her hand on my arm, I look at her again.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Katherine, Elena is not only Tag's mom but she's thirty four years old. Don't get me wrong, her age doesn't bother me but I don't know what you or Tag or even mom and dad will think about this?"

"Tag's mom? Wow!" she says, a stunned look on her face.

"Damon, I know you like this woman but the fact that she has a teenager brings it's own set of problems."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Did you know about Tag?"

"No, I just found out about him quite by accident. While we were holding vigil, you know, waiting to hear something about Brady, Tag just happened to bring his mother over to meet us. I tell you, Katherine, I had the shock of my life when I saw Elena standing in front of me."

"Why didn't she tell you about him?"

"She explained to me that every guy she's ever had an interest in has taken off like a bat out of hell as soon as she told them about her son. She was afraid that I would run too. But in fairness to her, she did try to tell me but dad interrupted us, asking me to come to the house."

"Damon, I don't know what to say. I'm just as stunned as you are. That said, I can see that you really like this woman."

"I think I'm falling in love with her, Katherine," I whisper, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Just tread carefully okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't either. I just need you to be on my side when I work up the nerve to tell mom and dad."

"Do you even need to ask? Of course, I'll always be on your side."

"How about we watch a little TV? You can stay in the guest room if you want to drink heavily..."

"I'd like that, thanks, sis," I say softly, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, why don't you pick a movie and I'll make us a cocktail."

"You're on." Chuckling, I walk over to the DVD cabinet and choose a movie. Once she hands me a glass, the two of us kick back and watch it, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Elena:

"Caroline, come in."

"I'm sorry I've been AWOL lately but between my work and Tyler's, we haven't seen nearly enough of each other so we made the most of our time together if you get my drift," she tells me.

"I understand, Caroline. I really don't expect you to be at my beckon call."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Need you ask?"

"So, Elena. What's up?"

"Damon knows about Tag."

"Well, don't just leave me hanging."

"He found out quite by accident. I didn't hear anything from him for a couple of days but then he came after me at work the night before last asking me to give the two of us a chance."

"That's something."

"Yeah, it is."

"Something else is bothering you, what is it?"

Picking up my coffee cup, I take a swallow. I really don't want to go into the age thing with her today. I know she'll go into her own little tirade and that is something that I just can't deal with today.

"Nothing else really, Caroline. The thing is... is that he's Tag's boss."

"How did Tag take that?"

"We haven't told him yet. We're going to tell him together this weekend."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"Caroline, you're not helping."

"Oh come on, don't be so serious. For heaven's sakes, Elena, lighten up."

"I'm scared, Caroline," I say softly, getting up to refill my coffee cup.

"Elena?"

"What Caroline? I asked you here for a little support and instead you get your jollies out of this. It's serious."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize that your feelings ran so deep for this guy. You're my best friend, of course I'm on your side, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't know what to do. As much as I want Tag to be okay with all of this, I'm just afraid. He has to be my first priority so if he doesn't accept Damon, I'll have to end things. God, Caroline, I don't want to."

Without letting a moment pass, she gets up and pulls me into her arms, running her hand along my back to comfort me.

Once I regain my composure, I pull away.

"Thanks, Care. Who knows, maybe Tag will be okay with it?"

Just as she starts to speak, her phone rings. Once she ends the call, she turns to me.

"I have to go, sweetie. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course. I'm Elena Gilbert, remember?" I joke, reaching up to dab the moisture from my eyes.

"Yes, you are Elena Gilbert. You're the strongest person that I know. And no matter how this plays out, I'll always be here, you know that."

"I do."

After giving me another hug, she tells me goodbye, turning around to give me one more look before pulling the door closed behind her.

Feeling anxious, I drop my chin to my chest while grabbing onto the sink's edge, squeezing it so hard that my fingertips and knuckles turn white. So lost in thought, I actually startle when I hear my own cellphone ring. Taking a breath, I walk over to the table to pick it up. I can't help the smile that forms on my face when I see that it's him.

"Damon, hi."

"Hi, Elena, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, I'm much better now that you called."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not that I'm not happy that you called but was there something that you wanted?"

"Yes, Elena. I was wondering if you'd consider spending the night with me Saturday? I will make us supper and then when I take you home Sunday, we can talk to Tag if that's okay with you of course?"

"Damon, that sounds heavenly. I'd love to see you Saturday."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"What time works for you?"

"You know what, why don't I pick you up early and we can spend the afternoon doing something touristy and then we'll go back to my house?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up at noon, okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Will Tag be home?"

"I doubt it, he usually spends the weekend catching up with his girl and his friends. And if I'm not mistaken, he's going to spend Friday night with his buddy, Ben."

"Thank you again, Elena."

"For what?"

"For giving us a chance, for being in my life."

"Damon?"

"It's true, Elena."

"I feel the same," I start to say when another call cuts in.

"I'm sorry, Damon. It's the hospital, I need to answer it."

"No worries, just don't let them talk you into working either Saturday or Sunday."

"I won't. Goodbye, Damon."

"Bye," he whispers and then the phone clicks off. After holding it close for a millisecond, I click to answer whoever is calling from the hospital.

* * *

Damon:

The first time I drove by Elena's house, I panicked when I saw Tag standing outside talking to his mom and another kid. Rather than pull up, I drove right past her house. Fortunately, I don't think Elena even noticed me. I let a good fifteen minutes pass by before I turn around and go back to her house. After pulling into her driveway, I jump out of the car and walk up to her front door. Sucking in a breath, I raise my hand, rapping on it with my knuckles.

"Damon, come in," she says, smiling widely when she sees that it's me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot..." I tease, raising my eyebrows seductively at her.

"Please..."

"I'll tell you in the car, come on."

"I just need to grab my overnight bag. Do you want to just stand there?"

Shaking my head, I follow her in and push the door closed. A few minutes later she comes back with a satchel. When I hold my hand out, she smiles and hands it to me. After throwing the strap over my shoulder, I reach for her hand and pull her flush against my body and then I kiss her.

* * *

"Okay, now where are we going?"

"Dr. Gilbert, we are going to the Fort Matanzas National Monument."

"Really? I'm excited now. I don't think I've ever told you but I love history, love it."

"I'll let you in on a secret but if you squeal, I'll have to kill you," I tease.

"Seriously?"

"Yep.. I love history too."

"Like that's a life ending secret...," she scoffs, laughing.

"Now that's a sound I like to hear."

As soon as we arrive at the monument, we get out of the car. Taking her hand in mine, I lead her into the visitor center where we walk around and look at the exhibits.

Fort Matanzas National Monument was built in 1742 to defend the city of St. Augustine from British attack. It has stood in the Matanzas Inlet for well over 250 years. A remnant of Florida's Spanish past, today the fort is maintained by the National Park Service.

The two of us get on the passenger ferry to take the short ride to the fort. There is no admission nor ferry fee which makes it nice for families to visit. Fort Matanzas has a long past, inarguably connected with the founding of St. Augustine by Pedro Menendez de Aviles. In 1565, Menendez killed over 250 French Huguenots upon the shores of this inlet; the famed Jean Ribault was one of these Frenchmen.

Due to the history of the site, the Spanish named both fort and the inlet "Matanzas," meaning "slaughters" in English - a name carried on to this day. It is believed that a small wooden watchtower was always present on the inlet to guard the watery 'back door' entrance to St. Augustine. The fort that visitors see today was not built until British attacks increased along the Florida coast in the 1740s. Visitors will note some similarities between the construction of St. Augustine's fort, the Castillo de San Marcos, and Fort Matanzas because both are made of _coquina_. Coquina, a naturally occurring stone along Florida's east coast, is composed of shell fragments that are cemented together by the pounding surf upon the beach. This stone is easy to quarry and provided the Spanish with ample building material that was impenetrable to cannon fire.

Once we get off of the ferry, we walk around and enjoy the reenactments and demonstrations that depict the times of early fortifications. Re-enactors are onsite almost everyday during the summer. They tell the history of the fort to visitors.

We climb the ladder to stand on the stone fortress. It's really amazing that the place is still standing given its age and history.

"Look at the cannon, Damon," Elena remarks, running her hand along the cold lead.

"It would be cool to see it take a shot," I add, taking her fingers in mine again.

After we finish walking through the fort, we walk down to the water's edge, take off our shoes and just enjoy being together. When I see the deep look on her face, I step in front of her.

"What's going on in here?" I ask, pressing my fingertips to her temple.

"I'm just thinking about Tag. How is he going to react to his friend dating his mom?"

"I wish I could say that he'll be fine with it but I just don't know, Elena. You know him, how do you think he'll react?"

"I hope he'll be okay with everything, Damon. He is glad that I'm dating and I know that he wants me to be happy. But you're not just anyone, you're his friend and his boss and how he'll react to that, I haven't a clue?"

"Let's just hope for the best, okay?"

When she drops her eyes, I use my fingertips to lift her chin since so she has to face me. I lean in and kiss her.

"We'll make it work, Elena. Somehow we'll make it work."

"I hope you're right." After giving her one more, this time blistering kiss, I take her hand in mine and we continue our trek down the beach. Realizing that the last ferry is about to depart, we quickly hurry back to the fort so we can catch it and not be stranded here overnight.

As soon as we get back to my car, I open the door and let her slide in.

"Since we missed it the first time, do you want to go to the lighthouse and take the ghost tour?"

"Damon, I'd love too," she squeals, clapping her hands like a child.

"Okay then, let's go."

After stopping to get a little something to eat, we get back in the car and drive to the lighthouse, arriving just in time to buy our tickets.

The guide tells us about the history of the lighthouse and about the paranormal activity rumored to be prevalent at the place. Its history includes a man who hanged himself on the front porch, and reports of people hearing footsteps running up and down stairs and the voice of a twelve-year-old girl calling out. As we ascend the stairs, our guide explains that he has heard a groaning sound while climbing this very staircase. At the top of the lighthouse, a padlocked door recently was found open one morning without the alarm having been activated. Witnesses have seen a "woman in white" and a little girl here during storms.

After the tour of the building, Tim, our guide, leads us to the house where the lighthouse-keepers lived. After the last lighthouse-keeper heard footsteps and voices, and saw lights turn on and off inside the house, he refused to stay there and chose to sleep in a nearby Coast Guard bungalow instead. In the basement a number of people have seen the ghost of a man walk past.

Tim goes on to explain the Ghost Hunters were here on sight and they could hear a woman's voice saying, "Help me." They also saw something block a window, a shadow like apparition floating near the lights and a figure leaning over a railing near them But when they ran upstairs, they didn't find anything.

He continues telling us that after analyzing the evidence, a team member Steve showed them a clip of something peeking over the railing. He says that, if the figure they saw was solid, a nearby motion sensor should have turned on a light, but it didn't.

"They showed a few of us a clip of something moving quickly on the stairs, which literally sent chills up my spine."

"Wow, I'm going to have to find that episode on their website. It sounds really interesting," I say, giving Elena's hand a squeeze. Once the tour is done, we walk down to the beach because I want to kiss her in the moonlight.

"You know what the best part of dating you is?"

"No," she whispers, her eyes firmly fixed on mine.

"I can kiss you whenever I want," I whisper then wrap her in my arms, again pulling her flush against my body. Knowing that she can feel how much I want her, I crash my lips to hers, kissing her like my life depended on it. When she opens her mouth, I thrust my tongue in to tangle with hers. Relaxing my hold on her so I can cradle her cheeks with my palms, I tilt her head and deepen the kiss. When my need for air overrides everything else, I finally let go, panting for air. As soon as I suck enough oxygen into my lungs to speak, I ask if she's ready to go back to my place. Nodding excitedly, I take her hand and practically run with her to my car. As soon as she's buckled in, I jump in, turn on the ignition and gun the engine, driving home as fast as is legally allowed.

* * *

It seems to take forever but finally I pull into my driveway and then into my garage. Once we're both out of the car, I close the garage door, take her hand and lead her into my house.

"This is really nice, Damon," she says, her voice sounding awed.

"It helps when your dad owns a construction company. He helped me design and build it."

"It shows, it's beautiful. I've always wanted a house with a bay window and a seat."

I smile when she walks over to mine, sitting down and staring at my backyard spa."

"Would you like to go in the hot tub?"

"I.. I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"I'm sure you can see that my property is surrounded by a privacy fence..."

"You mean, go in there naked?"

"I'm game if you are?"

I laugh at the scandalized look on her face. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can skip it."

"No, I want to," she whispers. Standing up she walks over and throws her arms around my neck. I encircle her lower back with my own arms and kiss her mightily once more.

"Come," I say softly, pulling her outside with me. As soon as we get out there, I pull my tee shirt over my head and then I do the same with hers. While kissing her again, I use my hand to unclasp her bra, pulling it down her arms when I break the kiss. Taking her breasts in my hands, I run my thumbs over her nipples for a moment before leaning forward to capture on of them in my mouth. When I let go of one, I immediately encircle the other one, nipping on it with my teeth. Her moans spur me to suckle harder while I roll her other nipple between my fingers.

"Damon," she whimpers, threading her fingers through my unruly locks. As always she takes my breath away when I kiss her. Stepping back, I drop my shorts and boxers then with her permission, I undo her the snap on her jeans shorts, lowering them along with her panties down her long svelte legs. Wasting no time, I pick her up and carry her, depositing her into the hot tub. Taking a breath, I get in myself and pull her onto my lap, kiss her deeply while sliding a finger inside of her. Dropping her head back, she rides my fingers. Elena surprises me when she links her fingers with mine and then lowers them to the apex of her thighs, the two of us stroking her engorged bundle of nerves till she's writhing and moaning and moments later, she convulses. I watch as her release washes through her and as beautiful as she is, she's even more beautiful in this moment.

After kissing her deeply, she turns around wrapping her legs around my waist while using her hand to take a hold of my cock, positioning me at her entrance. She raises up, impaling herself on my length when she lowers back down. Taking ahold of her hips, I help her move up and down, the feeling of her hot, tight walls enveloping me is beyond exquisite. It must be what paradise feels like because I can't imagine that it can ever be better than this. I want this woman with every fiber of my being. With my encouragement, I pull out of her and turn her around. When she grabs onto the hot tub edge, I move behind her and push back inside of her. Soon we work into a heady rhythm, her hips meeting me thrust for thrust as the sounds of skin slapping skin and our love making fill the air.

Needing her to come, I reach around and pinch her clit, she spirals out of control with my name on her lips. I push in and pull out a few more times before joining her as the pure unfettered ecstasy floods my veins. My heart is pounding chaotically against my rib cage as I struggle to feel my legs. When she turns around, I'm literally mesmerized by the sight of her heaving bosom. Feeling so much dare I say love in this moment, I reach for her, pull her into my arms and kiss her with everything I have.

Once we can feel our legs again, I help her out of the hot tub and wrap her in my bathrobe. After cinching a towel around my waist, I take her hands in mine and lead her backwards back into my house.

"Do you want something to drink? I have some wine, beer, soda, water?"

"Some wine would be nice."

"I agree."

Pulling her with me into the kitchen, I take the bottle from the refrigerator before reaching into the cupboard for a couple of glasses. After pouring us each some, I hand her the glass. With the wine bottle in one hand and my glass in the other, I tell her to follow me as I lead her into my bedroom. Winking at me seductively, she drops her robe, revealing her gorgeously naked body to me once more.

"Whew," I mumble, completely in awe of her. Swallowing thickly, I set the bottle and my glass down on my bedside table so I can pull back the covers. The two of us climb in and I pull her close so her gloriously naked breasts are pressed into my chest. We talk and drink our wine. Smiling lasciviously, she raises her brows then ducks under the covers. I gasp when I feel her lips on me. Mere moments later, I erupt like a teenaged boy at my first rodeo.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I mumble, my head thrown back and my eyes still closed.

"It's not like I've had a lot of practice..."

"Honey, it doesn't get any better than that. You're amazing, Elena. Do you know that?"

"Damon?"

Without wasting anymore precious moments, I pull her underneath me, settle between her legs and take us to paradise once more.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I ask when I pull into her drive way the next day. It's just after one o'clock. Between several times last night and again this morning, we were both exhausted. I had a bit of a panic when I realized that I hadn't worn a condom but Elena is on birth control. She has an implant in her arm that is good for another year but we did put it to the test last night. I'm still a bit sore but this kind of pain is so worth it.

"I'm nervous, Damon."

"Honestly, I am a little bit too. But we have to tell him."

"Yes, we do."

Getting out of the car, I walk around and open her door, extending my hand to help her out. Once she's standing, I pull her into my arms and give her a kiss on the forehead. Linking our fingers together, we walk into her house through the kitchen door. The TV is on so he must be in the living room. I watch as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Our eyes join for a few seconds and then I kiss her again. As soon as we separate, I hear Tag's voice.

"Is that you, mom?"

"Yes, it's me. I'll be right out."

"We can do this, Elena."

Nodding, she takes my hand and the two of us walk into the living room.

With his attention on the baseball game, he doesn't look up till Elena speaks.

"Tag, I need to tell you..." she starts to say and it's then that he raises his eyes. His mouth drops open at the same time his eyes widen.

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _A MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU. I'm simply in awe of your support. I appreciate you all so much. The reviews really mean the world to me and to Eva._

 _A big thanks to you too, Eva. You always surprise me with your brilliance and incredible insight._

 _Chapter title: 'Right Now' by Van Halen._

 _I have three additional stories in progress. 'Angels Fall', 'Dig' and 'Turn the Page'. I did post a two-shot called 'Halo: The End of the Beginning'. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. There will be a short sequel to it called 'Halo: Through the Mist' which will post soon._

 _Be safe, have a fabulous day and please click that *REVIEW* button. It's the reviews that keep Eva and I engaged and excited about writing new DE stories. #DELENAFOREVER_


	11. Say You'll Haunt Me

" _Damon? What are you doing here?"_

Elena:

"Tag, relax, okay? Damon is the man that I've been going out with."

"What!?" he asks, his mouth dropping wide open.

"I had no idea that Damon was your boss when we started going out."

"I can't believe this," he yells more to himself than to Damon and me. Flying out of his seat, he gets in Damon's face.

"You're supposed to be my friend, not the guy who's fucking my mother!" he roars, giving Damon a shove.

"TAG!?"

"It's true and you know it. You're practically robbing the cradle, mother."

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Damon interrupts, squeezing my hand.

"You only get to tell me what to do at work. You don't get to boss me around here," he snaps, his face dripping with disdain for both Damon and me.

"Tag, please?"

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this right now."

After staring at me for several moments, he throws the remote then leaves in a huff, slamming the front door so hard that the pictures on the walls clatter.

"Oh God," I whisper, tears filling my eyes. Unable to stand, I collapse onto the couch. Damon immediately sits down, wraps me in his arms and rocks me back and forth. It doesn't take long for my tears to get his tee shirt all wet.

"Sssh, don't cry, sweetheart. He's in shock, give him some time."

"He.. he.. he's never talked to me like that before."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Damon, I don't know?"

"What we have is worth fighting for, Elena."

"I know it is, but I never expected him to explode like that."

'I've never seen him lose his temper either."

"Although every cell in my body wants you to stay, I don't think you should be here when he comes home."

"I understand."

Taking my hands, he pulls me up, cups my cheeks with his palms and kisses me like it's the first kiss... or maybe the last kiss?

I walk outside along with him. After pressing another quick peck to his lips, I watch as he starts to back out. Once he's fully out of my driveway and on the street, he stops the car long enough to roll down the window, giving me a smile before he drives away. Feeling completely shattered on the inside, I go back into the house. In a daze, I go to my bedroom, collapsing onto my bed in tears because I know in the end that I'll have to let Damon go.

* * *

"Elena, why are you crying?" Caroline asks, hurrying to take a seat beside me.

"We told Tag and he just erupted. He's furious with me."

"Why?"

Swallowing thickly, I wipe my eyes and blow my nose. Turning to look at Caroline, I shake my head.

"Elena, talk to me."

"I'm nearly ten years older than Damon. Tag accused me of robbing the cradle. He said horrible things, Caroline."

"Ten years? Elena, you know I love you but maybe this is for the best?"

"How can you say that? I care about him, I think I'm falling in love."

"But Elena, ten years? That's almost a lifetime. How long is he going to want to hang out with you? I mean, he's a hot young stud, he's not going to want to settle with someone so much older than him. It won't take long till some pretty young thing catches his eye.."

"How do you know? He told me that he cares."

"Sure he did and it got you into bed didn't it?"

"Are you implying that he only wanted to get me to bed?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying."

Feeling completely alone, I get up and walk out and into the kitchen. Moments later, she follows.

"It's for the best, Elena. Surely you realize that?"

"I don't want to discuss it anymore with you, Caroline. As a matter of fact, I'd like to be alone."

"Elena?"

"No, Caroline. Please just go."

"Alright," she says. When she reaches the door, she turns around to face me.

"Just think about what I said okay?"

"Goodbye, Caroline."

I watch as she nods her head before disappearing through the kitchen door. After collapsing onto one of my kitchen chairs, I drop my face into my hands. What if Caroline is right? I know Damon didn't use me to get me to bed but he is almost a decade younger than me. How will he look at me in ten years? Will he still look at me with love and devotion or will it be a look of remorse? He's still so young and idealistic, I don't know if he realizes what he's opening himself up for with this relationship? If we were to marry, he'd have a teenaged stepson, one that's old enough to be his kid brother. With all of these doubts filling my head, I grimace tightly, trying to keep my tears at bay. After what seems like hours, I finally get out of my chair to do something, anything to try to take my mind off of the turmoil that's engulfing me, heart, mind and body.

* * *

"Where were you? I was so worried, Tag."

"I was out."

"You don't need to be so hostile, Tag. We should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going upstairs. I really don't want to see you or talk to you right now," he says, glaring at me till he finally turns around and runs up the stairs.

* * *

After a long and trying day, I'm all in so I walk into my bedroom and close the door at the same time my cellphone vibrates in my jeans pocket.

"Hi Damon."

"Are you okay?"

"No," I whisper, shaking my head back and forth.

"I wish I could hold you right now, Elena."

"I wish so too. He isn't speaking to me, Damon."

"Have you thought anymore about letting me talk to him?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to get any more angry than he already is but I want him to accept us too."

"I promise you that I won't lose my cool. I'll explain things calmly and rationally."

"Alright, Damon," I agree, my voice echoing the exhaustion that I feel.

"You sound so despondent?"

"I feel that way too. I care about you so much, Damon, but he has to be my priority. He's my son."

"Don't give up, not yet, Elena. Please?"

"Alright, Damon. Maybe he'll listen to you. I need to give him some space and then I'll try talking to him again too."

"Good girl."

"Listen, I'm running on fumes and I have to work in the morning. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispers.

When I hear the dial tone, I set the alarm on my phone, put on a pair of pajamas and literally collapse onto the bed, my eyes falling closed immediately.

* * *

Damon:

When Tag doesn't show up for work this morning, as much as I hate to, I need to call Elena to see if he's there.

"Damon?"

"Hi sweetheart. I hate to ask this but is Tag home? He didn't show up for work today?"

"What? No.. he left an hour ago. Oh God, where could he be?"

"Calm down, he's mad at me. I'll tell dad that he called in sick so he won't get in trouble. I'm sure he's just playing hooky"

"I have to go look for him."

"Be careful, okay? As upset as you are, I don't want you to drive. I'll try to call him."

"Call me back if you reach him."

"I will, Elena. You do the same, okay?"

"Alright. Goodbye, Damon."

"Elena, I... I need to see you again."

"I want to see you again too."

"Can you come over to my house later tonight?"

"I'll try to get away. It depends on if we can find Tag."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later. Bye now," I whisper, holding my breath till she ends the call. Just as I start to walk to the office to tell Katherine that he called in sick, I see his car pull into the lot. Taking a breath, I walk over towards him, stepping up to the car just as he gets out. After giving me a scathing look, he pushes past me, bumping my shoulder as he makes his way over to the other guys. Shaking my head, I follow after him. Realizing that he's not going to be civil to me, I know better than to approach him about Elena and I today. Rather, I give them their instructions and what I expect them to accomplish today. With Brady still in the hospital, we're one man short. I'm going to go to see him tonight before I meet Elena. I need to know if I'll have to hire a temporary worker to take his place. Having just had brain surgery, I expect that he'll need a good amount of time to convalesce.

Before I go to join my guys, I shoot Elena a quick text to tell her that Tag did show up for work. Just as I go to shove my phone back into my pocket, Elena's ringtone starts to sound. Picking it up, I walk a short distance away so no one can overhear me talking to her.

"He's there?"

"Yes, Elena. He just showed up. He's angry and lashing out. We need to give him some time to come to terms with us."

"I want to believe you."

"Then trust me, please?"

"You know I trust you, Damon."

"Good. Now try to relax, he's here and he's safe. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she whispers, ending the call.

Holding onto it for a few seconds, I finally stuff it in my back pocket and walk over to my crew, getting behind the wheel of our skid loader and getting to work.

* * *

"Elena?"

"Damon, hi."

"I wanted to see you tonight."

"I'm sorry but two doctors called off. I really didn't have a choice. I was going to call but I had not one but two code blues. I'm sorry, I just haven't had time."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see Brady."

"How is he?"

"He's doing really well. He's supposed to get his walking papers this week."

"I'm glad. Dr. Aldrich and Dr. Fell are excellent physicians."

"He's not going to be able to come back to work for awhile though. He has some weakness in one arm so apparently Dr. Fell is going to order some physical therapy for him."

When we hear, "Dr. Gilbert, return to the ED stat" blare over the intercom system, she tells me goodbye and disappears down the stairs before I can even return the sentiment.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and I haven't been able to see Elena and God, I miss her. I should have figured that her son would have a hard time with this but I honestly thought that since he and are friends or at least I thought so, that he'd at least be amenable to giving me a chance to be with his mother. Despite her reassurances that she'll give us a chance, I hear nothing but warning bells inside my head and in my heart.

When mom called to invite me over for supper, I readily agreed, hoping to take my mind off of our problems for just a little while. Once I get there, mom gives me a big hug like she always does. After pulling a bottle of soda out of the refrigerator, I go to look for my dad. I'm a little surprised to see Katherine and Nick here too. Mom didn't say that they'd be here too. Not long after I sit down, Katherine excuses herself to help mom put supper on the table. A short time later, we're summoned to the dining room table to take our seats.

"Would you pass the mashed potatoes, Katherine?"

"Sure," she says, handing the bowl to me.

"How are things with your lady friend, Damon?"

Taking them from her, I give her a curious look before putting some potatoes on my plate.

"Um, not now, Katherine."

"Damon is smitten," she teases, giving my cheek a squeeze.

"Katherine, please?"

"What's the matter, she can't keep up with you?"

Choosing to ignore her, I reach for the platter of roast and stick a hunk of it on my plate. After I put it down, I get up to go into the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup. When I get back to the dining room, I swallow thickly when I notice my dad staring at me.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Katherine says your girlfriend is older than you. Damon?"

I drop my chin to my chest for several moments. When I raise my eyes, I give Katherine a glare before turning back to my dad.

"Yes, dad. She's older than me and she has a son. Are you happy now?"

"She has a child? Where's the boy's father? Are you prepared for all the problems you're opening yourself up for?"

"Look, I know you all mean well, I really do but this is my life. You all do not get to tell me who I can and who I cannot date."

"Damon, calm down. We only want what's best for you," Mom adds, taking a drink of water.

"Your mother is right, Damon. We don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure she's not interested in you for your money?"

"Dad, she's a doctor. She makes more money than I do."

"I still don't like it. If she's a doctor, she must be quite a bit older than you."

"You all need to listen. Either this conversation ceases right now or I'm going to leave."

Picking up my fork, I finish eating. As soon as I'm done, I take my dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink. Feeling exhausted and betrayed, I don't even bother to say goodbye, I just go outside. Just as I reach my car, Katherine yells for me to wait. Shaking my head back and forth more to myself than to her, I open my car door, slide behind the wheel and turn on the ignition.

"Damon, I asked you to wait."

"How could you? I trusted you."

"I was only teasing. I didn't think you'd face the Spanish Inquisition."

"I guess you thought wrong," I snap, turning away from her.

"I'm really sorry, Damon."

"I'm going to leave before I say something that I know I'll regret," I add, looking her firmly in the eyes.

"Damon, don't go away mad."

Closing my eyes, I count to ten and pull my door closed.

"I'm leaving." With that, I roll up my window, back out of the driveway and take off down the street.

* * *

Once I get home, I reach for my bottle of bourbon. After throwing one tumbler down, I refill and quickly down another. Deciding what the hell, I fill it once more before putting it back on the shelf for the next time. I walk into my living room and collapse onto my couch. My heart feels heavy, unlike anything I've ever felt before. All I want in this moment is to be able to hold her in my arms. Pulling out my phone, I press her number and hope she'll answer. I need to hear her voice if nothing else.

"Hello?"

"Baby, I just needed to hear your voice."

"I feel the same way. I actually had the phone in my hands debating whether or not I should call you. I miss you already, Damon."

"I miss you too. I had supper at my parents. Katherine decided to tease me about my new girlfriend and the next thing I know, I'm at the receiving end of a firing squad."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm so sorry for bringing so much turmoil into your life."

"Don't do that. You did no such thing. I think I'm falling in love with you, Elena. I want nothing more than to have you in my arms right now."

When I hear her yawn deeply, I know she's as exhausted, both physically and emotionally, as am I.

"You're tired."

"I'm completely wiped out to be honest."

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," I whisper, closing my eyes.

"Goodbye..."

Just before I click off the phone, I hear her say my name loudly.

"And Damon, I love you too."

Smiling widely despite the unease I feel inside, I tell her goodnight once more then end the call.

* * *

Elena:

The next morning when I get up, my son is sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal. Squaring my shoulders, I walk over to the cupboard to pull a coffee cup out. Stepping over to the coffee pot, I set my cup down and reach for the carafe to fill it. With my eyes on Tag, I start to pour the coffee, screaming suddenly when I start to pour it on my skin. The carafe crashes to the floor at the same time that tears fill my eyes. Tag jumps up and leads me to the sink to run cool tap water on my hand. Already blistering, it really hurts.

"Thank you," I whisper, tears still falling.

"Will you please talk to me about Damon?"

"You really want to know what I think?"

"I care about him, Tag. More so than I ever thought I would but I need you to be okay with it."

"I'll never be okay with it. You're too old for him. How do you think I feel when my mom is running around with someone who could be my brother?"

"Tag?"

"It's hard enough for me to have all the guys say things about you because they think that you're my sister. Do you have an idea how embarrassing it is for me?" he snaps, his eyes glaring at me.

"No... I.."

"Of course you didn't think of me. You only think of yourself. When my friends see you running around with a kid like Damon, they'll never let me hear the end of it, my hot mom and all."

Finally turning his gaze back to my hand, he turns off the water and reaches for a towel to carefully dry off my skin.

"You better cover this so the blister doesn't pop right away."

Even though I know I can fight everyone else, I can't fight Tag. I don't have it in me to fight my son.

"I'll end things with him," I say defeatedly, silent tears filling my eyes.

"You never should've taken up with him in the first place. I'm going to work," he snarls, grabbing his car keys and leaving the house.

Feeling like my insides have been ripped out, I collapse onto the floor and let my tears fall freely down my cheeks.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Damon."

"Of course," he whispers, pulling me into his arms. Closing my eyes, I treasure every second of this, committing it to memory because I know that I'll never feel it again. When my body starts to shake, tears filling my eyes, he pulls away and looks at me. I think he knows what's coming because he's shaking his head back and forth. He steps back matching each step I take towards him.

"Don't Elena. I don't want to hear it. You promised me that you'd give us a chance."

"I know, Damon," I whimper, my voice quavering with emotion.

"Why?"

"I can fight everyone but I can't fight him, Damon. He's my son," my words are stilted as big ugly tears fall unfettered down my cheeks.

"Elena, let me talk to him."

"He won't listen, Damon. I love you so much but I have to do right by him. I don't have any other choice here. I'm so, so sorry, Damon."

"Don't do this, please, Elena," he begs, his own eyes now glistening with tears too.

The sight of him crying is enough to twist the dagger in that much deeper. I can feel the cut, a deep visceral burn unlike anything I've ever felt before. With shaky hands, I reach up to cup his beautiful face, kissing him long and hard enough to last me a lifetime.

"Close your eyes, I whisper. And when he does, I drop one more kiss to his lips. Walking backwards, I don't take my eyes from him till I bump into my car. Quickly jumping in, I start the engine and drive. When I'm a good distance away, I pull over to the side of the road and let my tears consume me.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots and lots and lots and lots._

 _HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU. I APPRECIATE YOU ALL AND THE REVIEWS SO VERY MUCH. YOU, MY READERS, ARE THE BEST._

 _Chapter title: 'Say You'll Haunt Me' by Stone Sour._

 _Sorry Hayet. Please don't hate Tag. He's still a kid. Give him some time... And please trust me with him. We have to have some angst right? DE can never just be... The entire next chapter is Tag's._

 _We're about to wrap up 'Angels Fall' and 'Dig'. This and 'Turn the Page' are still in progress. I started to post, 'Halo: Through the Mist'. It's the sequel to 'Halo: The End of the Beginning'. The second and final part of the story is in Elena's point of view. The word count is over five figures so I hope you'll enjoy it when I do post it. Would love to hear your thoughts on all of my stories._ _I have written an American Civil War era one shot in third person. I just started writing my stories in first person and it stuck. We'll see how it goes over when I post it. It's called, "Faded Coat of Blue'._

 _This is just a snippet of a letter that Damon sends to Elena from the battlefield in 'Faded Coat of Blue'._

" _Elena, my darling, my for you is deathless. It seems to bind me with mighty cables, that nothing but omnipotence can break and yet my love of country comes over me like a strong wind and bears me irresistibly on with all of those chains to the battlefield."_

 _Please remember to click that REVIEW button._

 _Be safe, have a wonderful day and we'll see you next time._


	12. Problem Child

Tag:

"What's the matter, Tag?"

"Nothing, Allie. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"No, I'm not an idiot, I know that something is bothering you. You can tell me."

"Yeah, dude. What's with the glum face anyway?" Ben adds, dropping into the recliner in his living room.

I raise my eyes to look at him. He's been my best friend since we moved to St. Augustine.

"It's my mom. Will you drop it now?"

"What's wrong with your mom? I've seen you mad at her before but nothing like this."

"Tag, maybe you'll feel better if you tell us what's going on?"

"Fine, you want to know. My mom is fucking a guy young enough to be my brother. Are you happy now?"

"Seriously?" Ben asks, his mouth dropping wide open.

"Wow, that is heavy, Tag," Allie agrees, rubbing my thigh with her palm.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like your mom?"

"Yes, Allie, I'm sure. They told me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that when your mom spends the night with her boyfriend, they're going to fuck."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? And to top it off, he's my boss."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was, Ben."

"I'm glad I'm not in your shoes? Are you going to quit your job?"

"No, I need my job. Look," I utter, looking at both of them, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

When Ben nods and Allie shrugs her shoulders, I turn my attention to the TV show we were watching. Although my eyes are on the screen, I'm sulking on the inside, completely oblivious to both of them.

* * *

"Okay guys, we have a lot of work ahead of us today. Enzo, I want you to work with Tag, show him how to operate the skid loader," Damon says, his eyes on me for a second before turning to face Enzo. I feel so conflicted about the guy. On one hand, I don't want him to have anything to do with my mom, on the other, he had been nothing but nice to me till now. Before I walk over to Enzo, Damon pulls me aside.

"Tag, I get that you're mad at me but you need to put it aside at work. Accidents happen when we don't pay attention to what we're doing. Do you understand?"

I can tell by his stance that he means business. And although the only thing I want to do right now is punch him in the mouth, I nod. Without saying a word, I walk away and over towards Enzo.

As luck would have it, Damon's dad called him to attend to another work site so I could do my job in peace today. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep quiet. It takes every ounce of self restraint that I have to stop myself from charging at him. As mad as I am at my mom, I know she'd be mad if I did go after him.

Tonight though is a different story. We have practice this evening because we have a ballgame tomorrow. A Grinch-like smirk forms on my face as a plan forms in my head.

* * *

When I see Damon and Brady arrive at the park, I walk up to Brady to tell him hello, ignoring Damon in the process.

"How are you doing, kid?"

"I'm surviving. When are you coming back to work?"

"I'll be back as soon as my doctor gives me the okay. I'm going to be acting as coach for the time being because I can't take a chance on getting hurt so soon after having a serious head injury."

Slapping his arm, I give him a thumb's up before trotting back to the pitcher's mound. Mason is my catcher today. I strike out the first couple of guys, deliberately walking the third. It's when Damon steps up to the plate that I set my plan in motion. I zing the first ball in high and tight. I can't let them think what I'm about to do is on purpose after all. The next pitch I lob over home plate, Damon swings, hitting it over the left field fence. All part of my plan I think to myself. When I get the side out, I go back into the dugout to wait for my turn to bat. When I do, I hit a grounder towards the short stop. I reach the base just before the ball does.

When the inning is over, I go back to the mound and throw Mason a couple of practice throws. With Enzo in the batter's box, I take him to three balls and two strikes before I finally throw a curve ball. He goes down swinging. Now it's Damon's turn again. I throw a strike for the first pitch but now is when I get a little bit of revenge. I shake off all the signals Mason gives me. Although I can't see his face behind the catcher's mask, I'm sure he's perplexed. Winding up, I throw the ball as hard as I can, hitting Damon squarely in the neck with it. He drops like a sack of potatoes. Everyone runs out of the dugout to check on him as he writhes in the dirt. Turning around, I look into the outfield until I feel a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I'm met with Brady's angry eyes.

"You did that on purpose, Tag."

"No, I didn't," I lie but I know I've been caught because I've always been a lousy liar.

"Yes, you did. Give me the ball, you're out of the game."

"You can't do that," I protest, getting in his face.

"Oh yes I can. I get that you're mad at Damon because of your mom, and yes, I know all about it but that doesn't give you the right to try to hurt him."

Although I'm a little shocked that Damon spilled everything to Brady, I brush it off, wanting to maintain my aloof façade.

"Please, it was a little poke."

"A little poke!? Are you being serious right now? Look at him," Brady demands. When he points to Damon I can see that he's having a hard time breathing. I must've hit him right where I was aiming. Once he's standing again, he looks at me before shaking his head and walking off.

Since Brady gives me no choice, I surrender the ball, grab my things before running to my car. The last thing I want to do is run into Damon. The faster I can get out of here the better. As soon as I stick the key in the lock, I hear his voice.

"Wait up, Tag," he says, his voice hoarse sounding.

"What?" I snap.

"You can be angry with me all you want but don't you ever deliberately set out to hurt someone again. That's not sportsmanship, Tag. You know better. You're seventeen, not seven. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear. Can I go now, boss?"

He just shakes his head and walks off, seemingly washing his hand of me. Jumping into my car, I drive away. For some reason it hurts on the inside. Feeling unsettled, I drive to the park. After stopping my car, I get out and walk over to bike path. Deciding a walk might help to clear my head, I jog down the path till I'm winded. Stopping over, I press my palms to my thighs. Just like that the whole evening comes back to me. What if I had fractured his adam's apple or even worse, hit him in the head? I could've hurt him badly. Thank Christ I didn't.

Even with the war going on in my mind about him and mom, I know that I need to apologize to him. Deciding that I'll do that tomorrow if I still have a job when I get to work, I head back to my car, get in and drive home.

* * *

"How come you're home already? I thought you had a baseball practice game?"

"I have a headache so I came home."

"I bought a new bottle of Ibuprofen. They're in the medicine cabinet if you want to take a couple."

"I will. I'm going upstairs."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, mom. I just want to go to my room."

"Okay, Tag," she says, defeatedly. When I look at her, I can see how tired she looks. She's pale, the skin beneath her eyes is dark, she's lost weight.

"If you want me to eat, I'll eat."

"Whatever you want to do. I can't make you eat."

With her eyes on me, I sigh heavily. After pulling a plate out of the kitchen cupboard, I sit down at the table.

"Well, aren't you going to eat too?"

"You don't have to be so hostile to me, Tag."

Rolling my eyes, I don't say anything, I just eat my food, occasionally glancing at her to see if she's eating too. She just picks at her food. Finishing first, she sets her plate in the sink.

"I'm tired, Tag. I'm going to my room. I have to work in the morning."

Nodding, I drop my eyes, raising them only when I hear the kitchen door swing closed. Rather than going upstairs right away, I go into the living room to watch some TV. When I hear my phone ring, I pull it out of my pocket.

"Hi Ben."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing why?"

"I thought we could go to the beach or something?"

"That sounds great. Are you going to ask Tessa?"

"Nah, I figured we could surf."

"Great. Let me know what time."

"I'll pick you up around ten, eleven, depends on what time I wake up."

"Okay, Ben. Bye now."

Yawning deeply, I turn off the TV. When I go past my mom's room to use the bathroom, I hear her crying. Although I want to go to her to see what's wrong, I'm not going to. She brought this on herself by picking and fucking a kid to go out with. Shaking my head, I use the bathroom and then go to my room, drop onto the bed and fall asleep without bothering to change clothes.

* * *

"Is Damon around?" I ask Mason when I get to work the next morning.

"No, he isn't."

"I didn't hurt him did I?" Suddenly, I feel panic surge through me.

"No, you didn't hurt him. He had to go to a meeting with his dad. What the hell got into you last night anyway? You don't do things like that, kid."

"I was having a bad day. I shouldn't have taken it out on him."

"No you shouldn't have. Now get to work," he tells me, directing me to go to work alongside Enzo again today.

It's not yet noon when I see Damon walk up to Mason. When I take a drink from my water bottle, by chance, I happen to notice Mason pointing at me. As soon as Damon sees me, he starts closing the distance between us. Figuring I might as well eat my humble pie, I roll eyes before looking into his.

"Look, Damon. I was wrong to throw the baseball at you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I still don't want you anywhere near my mom but it was stupid to try to hurt you."

"Yeah well.. Think about how you're feeling the next time you get the urge."

"Did you want something? I mean you walked over to me."

"The only thing I wanted to say to you is the next time you try something like that, either at work or representing this company at a ballgame or whatever, you won't have a job any longer."

"I understand," I say, my eyes not leaving his.

"Good," he says then turns around and walks away. I don't take my eyes from his retreating backside till he disappears.

* * *

"Tag?"

"Hi uncle Tyler. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in," he says, stepping aside to let me walk through the door.

"Is aunt Caroline here?"

"No, it's just the two of us. Do you want something to drink, soda, water?"

"Maybe a coke?"

"Sure, have a seat, Tag. I'll be right back," he says, giving me a curious look before walking back to the kitchen. When he comes back, he hands me a can of Coke then sits down at the opposite end of the couch. After I take a swallow, I set the can down. Gripping my hands together, I shake my head, not knowing where to start.

"Tag, what is it?"

"It's mom. Do you know about her and Damon?"

"Yes, your aunt told me about him."

"I don't know what to do about it? I can't have my mom dating a kid."

"Tag, Damon is younger than your mom but he's hardly a kid."

"He's young enough to be my brother."

"Yes, Caroline told me that he was quite a bit younger than Elena."

"I don't want him with my mom. But I like him as my boss. He has always been nice to me."

"Tag, look. I understand that you don't want him with your mom but if you like your job, you'll have to treat him with respect while you're at work."

"I know that. I'm so confused, uncle Tyler."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand the idea of mom being with him. Do you think I should look for a different job?"

"Do you like your job?"

"I like it a lot. But, Tyler, I have to find a way to break him and mom up. How do I do that?"

After taking a swallow of his beer, he takes a breath and tilts his head, his eyes boring in on me.

"I think Caroline is in agreement with you. She seems to think that this guy isn't serious so if you need my help, I'll help you."

"But what do we do?" I ask, fisting my hands nervously.

"Why don't you call your grandparents and invite them down? I'm sure they could talk some sense into her."

"That's a great idea. They tried to hook her up with Matt the last time we were at home. Maybe they can bring Matt with them?"

"Are you sure you want that? I mean, Matt owns a business in Mystic Falls. I don't suppose he'd want to pull up stakes and move down here on the off chance that your mom has had a change of heart."

"I know that she doesn't like Matt like that but I'll do anything to break up her and Damon."

"I don't think Matt is the answer, Tag. Just invite your grandparents. Your mom won't be able to take pressure from all sides, she'll cave."

After downing the last of my Coke, I get up and give uncle Tyler a one armed hug. He wishes me good luck just before closing the front door on me.

* * *

"Hi Grandma."

"Tag, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need you and grandpa to come down here."

"Why? Is something wrong with your mother?"

"Grandma, her boyfriend is only 24 years old. I need help to break them up."

"24?"

"That's all. Please help me, grandma. It's hard enough having my friend make jokes about my hot mom. Do you know what they'll say if they find out she has a stud for a boyfriend?"

"Tag, of course grandpa and I will come if you think it'll help. Do you want us to talk to your mom?"

"Yes, but not until you get here. If you talk to her over the phone, she'll convince you not to come."

"Do you want us to surprise her?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want."

"Alright, young man. We'll get there as soon as we can. I'll text you after grandpa gets home."

"Thanks grandma."

"You're welcome. I love you, Tag. We'll see you soon."

"Bye," I say to her, clicking off the phone with a big smile on my face. Hungry, I put my phone down on my bedside table so I can run down to the kitchen to see if there's any snacks. Because it's dark downstairs, I know she's in her bedroom. Swallowing back the bile in my throat, I walk quietly to her bedroom door. Just as raise my hand to rap on the door, I hear her crying again. Sliding down the wall outside of her door, I drop my face into my hands, the sounds of her tears stabbing at my heart from all possible angles.

* * *

 _Again, please give Tag some time. He can't be perfect all the time. He's only 17 and allowed to stumble once in awhile. How do we learn but by our mistakes? PLEASE just trust me with him. I asked you to trust me with Stefan in 'Nothing Else Matters' so please do again in this story._

 _Thank you, Eva so much. Love you lots. Without your friendship, wisdom, guidance and love, we wouldn't have these stories._

 _And I thank you all so much. You all really are the best and I am inspired by the support you have shown my stories._

 _Chapter title: 'Problem Child' by AC/DC_

 _I did post my one-shot 'Faded Coat of Blue'. It's my first attempt at writing in third person. I do hope you'll give it a look. It's set in the 1860's. 'Dig' has concluded and 'Angels Fall' will conclude this week too. Watch for 'The Dating Game' to post. It's also written in third person and for 'Turn the Page' to start posting regularly._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again for your support._


	13. How to Save a Life

**_I was going to post the conclusion of AF but since people are really angry with Tag, I'm updating this again. I'm sorry about Tag. I really, really am. It would be more unbelievable if he was this perfect child all the time. We humans are an imperfect lot and we make mistakes. I've made too many to count myself. I hope by the time this chapter concludes that your opinions will begin to change._**

* * *

Elena:

"Mom and dad, what are you doing here?" I ask, my mouth slightly agape when I let them into my house.

"You did invite us to come down. We wanted to surprise you."

"That you did," I utter, turning my eyes to my son who quickly looks away. Knowing exactly what this is, I push the door closed. Although I have to leave for work soon, I do follow them into the living room to sit down for a few minutes.

"Elena, how's work?"

"Very busy. What brings you down here now?"

"No reason really. Dad took a few days off from work so we thought we'd come to see you. I mean, it's okay isn't it?"

"Of course, mom. I just thought you would've given me some notice."

"I told you, we wanted to surprise you. Do you have time to let us take the two of you out for lunch?"

"I can't because I have to leave for work in a few minutes but Tag could join you, right Tag?" I ask, looking at him. Looking at me a little sheepishly, he knows that I know what he's been up to here. Apparently the fact that I already ended things with Damon was lost on my son that he felt the need to call in reinforcements.

"How's that boyfriend of yours, sweetheart?"

"Stop," I tell them, raising my palm.

"Elena, we're worried about you. Tag told us that he's considerably younger than you."

"I'm not doing this, mom. Besides, Damon and I are no longer together." Not wanting to hear anymore, I get up, share a knowing glance with Tag and then I leave the room. Just as I grab my bag and car keys, I hear Tag tell them he didn't know that Damon and I are over. Shaking my head, I walk back out there to tell them goodbye.

"Are you okay, Elena?" mom asks, a look of pity on her face.

"Please just stop. I don't want your pity. Damon and I are done and we're not getting back together. If you had called and asked, it would've saved you a trip."

"Mom?"

"Not now, Tag. I have to go. I'll see you all later."

Without looking back, I turn my back to them and walk out of the door.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Tag, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah but you got home so late last night, I didn't have a chance to talk to you. Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with Damon?"

"It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's what I wanted. It's embarrassing having a hot mother, let alone a hot mother who's dating a younger guy."

"You don't have to be embarrassed any longer. We're not together," I tell him, dropping my eyes to open my milk carton.

"You should have told me."

"Why? Did you really think I'd keep seeing him when it upset you so much? Yes, I care about Damon, but you're my son, Tag. What other choice did I have?"

"Come on, mom. Don't act so indifferent. It was the right thing to do."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort. Now, I need to eat so I can get back to work."

"Excuse me, Dr. Gilbert, I brought you a piece of pie."

Recognizing the lady in front of me as one of my former patients, I smile when she sets the plate down on the table.

"Mrs. Thomas, how are you?"

"I'm good. When you saw me, I don't think I mentioned that I work here in the kitchen."

"No, you didn't. It's lovely seeing you."

"You as well. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. My doctor said if you hadn't diagnosed that blood clot, I could have died. I had to have a Greenfield filter placed and I'm on Coumadin everyday. As you know, I have to go to the lab and have my Protime checked weekly."

"Yes, they adjust your Coumadin dose based on what your Protime and INR are."

"They do. And is this young man your son?"

"Yes, Mrs. Thomas, this is Tag," I start to say when my beeper interrupts us. When I read the text, I get up. After telling Tag to eat the pie, I quickly make my escape.

* * *

Tag:

"This is really good," I tell the lady when I bite into the piece of pie.

"Your mother is a wonderful woman, Tag. She saved my life."

"I know she is."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but over hear how sad she sounded when she was mentioning the man."

"She was too old for him."

"Isn't that for your mom to decide? Have you ever thought about what's best for you mom? Surely you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but not with a guy young enough to be my brother."

"Tag, I know that I'm inferring in something that's really none of my business but I think you should give your mom the benefit of the doubt. She's old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions about a man. I would imagine that she's always put your needs first. Perhaps it's time for you to put hers first?"

"Lady, thank you for the pie but like you said, it's none of your business. I have to go now," I tell her, hurrying out of the hospital so I can get to work.

* * *

Damon:

When I glance down at my watch to check the time, I finally see Tag's car pulling up to the curb. Although he looks more agitated than I've seen before, I need to say something to him.

"Tag, you're cutting it close. You nearly missed check in time."

"Yeah well, I'm here aren't I?"

"What's wrong, Tag?"

"Really!? You even have to ask me that? You and my mom happened, that's what's wrong."

"Look Tag, I'm only going to say this once. I get that you're mad at me. And perhaps I'd feel the same way if I was in your shoes but after everything you and your mom have been through, after everything she's done for you, don't you think you should cut her some slack? Your mom, she and I are over. I understand if you don't trust me but you should trust your mom. Quit acting like a spoiled brat and treat her with the respect she deserves. She puts her own needs on the back burner time and time again to accommodate you. And pretty soon you'll be graduating from high school. Once you leave for college, your mom is going to be all alone. Is that what you want for her? I know you well enough to know how much you care about her and I hope that means that you want her to be happy," I tell him, my eyes boring into his.

After staring at me for what seems like forever, he drops his eyes, standing still for a few moments. When he finally looks at me again, he shakes his head back and forth and then walks away.

* * *

"Damon?"

"What is it, Katherine?"

"Come with me for a few minutes," she says, latching onto my arm, pulling me with her.

"What is it?"

"You're a mess, that's what."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. What happened?"

"She broke up with me, that's what happened."

"Damon!? I'm sorry. What went wrong?"

"Tag didn't want his mom to have anything to do with me so she ended things."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Katherine, it won't do any good and besides, he's not going to open up to you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my sister and in his mind, I'm the big bad wolf."

"Will you at least let me try? I want to help, Damon."

"Katherine, I think he'll just lash out that much more if you try. It's over, let it go. I'm going back to work."

"Damon, if I can do anything, please tell me."

"There's nothing either of us can do. He's her son, she had no choice."

"I suppose," she agrees. Just as I turn around to head back to work, she stops me, giving me a hug before letting me go back to my crew.

* * *

With Brady on the mend, I decide to spend the evening with him. The two of us go to the grill to hang out. Mason and Enzo and some of the other guys from work are going to join us too. Since Brady lives within walking distance of the grill and the fact that I intend to tie one on tonight, I'm spending the night on his couch.

"Bourbon," I tell Ric when I step up to the bar.

"How about you, Brady?"

"I'll have bourbon too."

"Okay," he says, grabbing two glasses. With a wink, he stoops down, disappearing beneath the bar top. When he stands again, he shows me a bottle of vintage Pappy Van Winkle. After giving me a ssshh motion with his fingers against his mouth, he pours us each a glass before returning it to its hiding place.

"I didn't know that you hid the good stuff down there."

"Damon, this is only for special occasions. You look a little worse for wear buddy."

"Yeah," I mumble, taking a sip of my drink, savoring its unique burn all the way down.

"Hello lover," I hear at the same time I feel a fingernail trailing from my earlobe down to my chin.

"Sage?"

"You walked away with some other woman the last time we were here. I don't see her around tonight," she whispers, capturing my earlobe between her teeth.

"Not tonight, Sage. I'm getting drunk and I'm going to go home with him," I say, my voice low and seductive as I give Brady a wink. Playing along, he leans in close, rubbing his shoulder against mine.

"Oh, I had no idea. Perhaps we could make it a threesome?" she purrs, her eyes full of lust.

And as much as I'd love to bury myself in a woman, I can't until I get Elena out of my heart and out of my head.

"Rain check?"

"Sure, lover. You know where to find me."

"I do indeed. Bye now," I say softly, shaking my head when she immediately starts hitting on Enzo.

Having had my fill and barely able to walk, Brady practically carries me back to his apartment. Once he lays me on the couch, he hands me a water bottle and some aspirin. As soon as I swallow it, he tells me to lay down, takes off my shoes, covering me up before turning out the lights and leaving me alone to wallow in my misery.

* * *

"Great game, Tag," I tell him, giving him a pat on the shoulder after he strikes out the last batter to win the game for GSS Construction.

"Let's go get some pizza. My treat."

"Okay boss!" Mason yells.

Once we have all our gear stowed in my trunk, we all agree to meet at Pepe's Pizza. By the time I get there, everyone else is already waiting for me. I stopped long enough to take our gear back to the office. When I walk in, I see Brady waving at me to join them. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that Tag is here too. He still is pretty tight lipped around me but he's not as hostile as he had been. Maybe a little of what I said got through that thick veneer of his.

After taking a seat, the waitress comes over to take our orders for a pitcher of beer, a large soda for Tag and a couple of large pizzas to start with. We can always order another if we're still hungry. As soon as our pizza is delivered, we start to eat, laughing and joking. When we hear some raucous laughter, I look up to see another acquaintance of mine, Finn Mikaelson. His brother Nick is married to Katherine. Excusing myself, I get up to say hello to him.

"Finn, how are you?"

"Damon, it's good to see you," he says, shaking my hand.

"Do you want to join my friends and me?"

"No, my girlfriend is waiting outside. I just ran in to get our pizza. Give me a call," he says, practically running out of the place, pizza in hand.

Walking back to our table, I ask if anyone wants to play a game of darts with me."

"I'll kick your ass," Tag brags, getting up to follow me over to the dart board. Just as I pick one up, there's a commotion and yelling inside the place. The next thing I know, three guys wieldings guns are shooting up the place. Grabbing Tag, I throw him to the ground to bury him beneath me. Hearing him scream, I throw myself on top of his body, hoping to protect him.

As soon as I feel a sharp burning sensation in my chest, it's like everything is in slow motion. After tightening my grip on Tag, my body feels heavy and numb. My vision blurs just before the darkness consumes me.

* * *

Tag:

The shooting stops as soon as it started. Feeling Damon's weight on top of me, I call his name but he doesn't answer. When I feel my tee shirt getting wet, I turn my head, nearly in a panic when I see blood staining my shirt, his blood.

"Damon?" Still he doesn't answer. I quickly pull myself out from underneath him, my heart beating a mile a minute when I see how pale and lifeless he looks. Remembering what my mother taught me, I quickly check for a pulse. Feeling nothing, I turn him over and start CPR, compressing his chest as hard as I can to keep blood pumping to Damon's brain and vital organs.

"Someone call an ambulance," I yell as I compress his chest. Shell shocked himself, Brady runs over to me, blowing two puffs of air into his lungs after every cycle of thirty chest compressions. After five cycles, we switch places, Brady doing the compressions while I breathe for him.

"Does this place have defibrillator?" I yell aloud. Also in shock, the owner hurries over with one.

"I'm sorry," he says, handing it to me. While Brady is doing compressions, I quickly turn it on and place the pads on Damon's chest. When the machine tells us to stand back, we stop while it delivers a shock. We immediately restart CPR after. Again, Brady and I switch places, never letting up as we continue the cycle.

When the machine starts to analyze a rhythm again, we stop when it tells us to. After it delivers the shock, we resume CPR once more. Although I'm afraid that we won't save him, I know I have to try for my mom's sake. Finally the ambulance arrives, the EMT's run inside to take over. Once he's loaded on the gurney, one of them jumps on top with him, continuing to pump his chest as they disappear out of the door.

With the adrenaline waning, I look at Brady before my eyes roll back and I collapse, my last conscious thought is Brady lowering me to the floor.

* * *

 _Because of Tag's quick thinking, starting CPR immediately, Damon is still alive and has been given a chance to survive. When CPR is started immediately as it was here, the chances of survival are greater. Plus there's the golden hour in trauma with which to begin life saving treatment. Tag knew what to do because his mom taught him to be prepared. So please, don't hate him so much._

 _Thank you, Eva for everything. I appreciate you much more than you know. Love you._

 _And thanks so much to all of you for everything. I appreciate you all so much. I can't thank you enough or supporting me and my stories. It means more to me than you know. Aside from wanting to say goodbye to DE yet, your support is really what keeps me and Eva engaged in coming up with new ideas._

 _The final chapter of 'Angels Fall' will post next. 'Dig' is complete. This and 'Turn the Page' are still have much to unfold. I would appreciate some feedback on 'Faded Coat of Blue' since it's written in another pov. I will likely post the first chapter of my short, 'The Dating Game' this week too. It's also written in 3rd person POV._

 _Chapter title: 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray._

 _Please click the review button and remember, that because of Tag, Damon has been given a fighting chance to survive._

 _Be safe and have a happy day. We'll see you next time._


	14. Lost Without Your Love

_**For those of you who don't want Tag to get character growth by way of a gunshot, I can assure you that he's not going to do a 180 here but grow... he will.**_

* * *

Elena:

"Everyone, I need your attention," Dr. Winchester begins.

"There's been a shooting at a pizza place. We have six victims en route, one in full arrest. Right now, we're going to need everyone to stay until we get these people taken care of. Understood?"

"Absolutely, Dean," I reassure him that I wouldn't leave them in a lurch like this even though I've already been here for fourteen hours. It's been a hellish day already and now this.

"Thanks Elena, maybe we can get you an extra day off next week or something?"

"Don't worry about it," I start to say, my attention taken when the first victim is wheeled in on a gurney followed by multiple ambulance sirens as they pull up to the ambulance entrance. When I see the EMT's run in doing CPR on one of the victims, I immediately take them to exam room eight.

"GSW to the chest, Dr. Gilbert," Mike, one of our EMT's tells me, his voice breathy as he labors away, compressing the man's chest.

"Get four units of O neg stat. Tina, grab me a central line kit," I yell.

"How long has he been down?"

"About twenty minutes now," Mike adds.

Instinctively knowing that that doesn't bode well for a recovery, I still have to try to save him. Having already been intubated by the EMT's, Jack, one of our paramedics, is using an ambu bag to essentially breathe for him. Seconds later, Respiratory runs in, immediately hooking him up to a ventilator. It's only then that I see his face, a loud gasp escapes my mouth at the same time my insides rip apart.

"Damon!?"

"Do you know him, Dr. Gilbert?"

"Yes," I nod, immediately I have to shove my feelings to the darkest recesses of my mind and heart, detaching myself emotionally so I can give him the care he needs and hopefully save his life. As Bonnie hooks a blood bag to his peripheral IV, I yell again for a chest tube kit. When I insert the needle, blood gushes back indicating that he has a pneumohemothorax. After hooking it to the drainage container, I quickly suture it in place. As soon as I finish with that, I insert a central line and have radiology X ray his chest to check placement as well as take a picture of his chest to see where the bullet is.

"We have a rhythm," Mike yells, stopping CPR only then. Seconds later our trauma surgeon, Dr. Nielson bursts into the room, mere moments later, he's being wheeled out of the ED and into a surgery suite.

"Great job, Elena. We got him a fighting chance."

"But Bonnie, he was down, not breathing, no heart beat for twenty minutes. Even if he survives, he could have an anoxic brain injury. He may never be the same."

"I know that, Elena. We just have to hope for the best."

Nodding, I take a breath, steel my nerves and go out to see if I can help another victim. As soon as I walk out of the exam room, Dr. Winchester pulls me aside.

"What is it?"

"Tag is in exam room seven."

"What!?"

"He was at the pizza joint when the shooting started."

"Oh my, God," I blurt out, my head spinning so much so that Dean grabs onto me.

"Calm down, Elena. He wasn't shot, he just fainted after everything that went down."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I run to his room. Pulling back the curtain, I relax when I see him talking to one of the nurses.

"Mom?"

Without wasting another second, I close the distance between us, pulling him into my arms. After smothering him with kisses, I let go when I feel him pushing me away, something about not being able to breathe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, when Damon pushed me down, I twisted my ankle."

"It's just lightly sprained, Dr. Gilbert," Jeff, his nurse, explains.

"What do you mean when Damon pushed you down?"

"When the bullets started flying, he shoved me down and covered me with his body. He saved me."

Closing my eyes, I grab onto his gurney, squeezing so tightly that my knuckles whiten.

"I started CPR right away mom. Is he going to be alright?" he asks, tears now filling his eyes.

"I don't know, Tag. As soon as we got a heart rhythm back, Dr. Neilson took him to surgery. Tag, listen to me, if Damon does survive this, he'll owe his life to you for starting CPR immediately. I'm really proud of you for keeping a level head and knowing what to do."

"It won't mean much if he dies. I'm so sorry, mom."

"It's not your fault, Tag."

"What if he dies though? I've been so mean to him. I'll never forgive myself if I don't get to tell him..."

Feeling tears forming in my own eyes, I give him another hug. As shattered as I feel on the inside, I need to be strong for him.

"I'm sure he understood. But I'll be honest with you, Tag, he's critically wounded and may not survive. We have to pray."

"I will, mom. I promise."

"I need to see if I can help some of the other victims. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbles wistfully.

"I'm going to call mom and dad so they can come to take you home, okay?"

"Mom, I want to stay."

"No, Tag. He could be in surgery for hours."

"Mom, I want to."

"Tag, please, just please go home for my sake?" It's then that I see the fight go out of him.

"Okay, I'll go home when grandma and grandpa come. But can I at least go to see the guys? They're probably in the lobby waiting for Damon's parents to come."

"Did someone call them?"

"I guess I just assumed that Brady would call them. He's Damon's best friend."

"I need to go and help out now, Tag. I'll see you before you leave."

"Okay, mom," he whispers, laying down on the cart, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

* * *

I take long enough of a break to walk Tag and my parents out to their car. After telling them that I have no idea when I'll be home, they nod and drive away. When I walk back into the ED, I go to take care of another one of the victims. Fortunately the others weren't as severely injured as Damon. One had a belly wound and two others were shot in the arm, while the last two just had grazing type wounds, one was to their side, the other patient had a thigh wound.

Finally able to sit down, I plop myself in one of the chairs at the nurse's desk.

"Are you okay, Elena?"

"Yeah, I just needed a few minutes. I need to go to check on Mr. Salvatore."

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's my son's boss."

"Dr. Gilbert?"

Looking up, I see Minnie, one of our health unit clerks.

"Did you need something, Minnie?"

"Mr. Salvatore's family just arrived. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Sure, have them taken to a conference room so I can talk to them privately. I'll be there shortly."

"I'll tell them."

"Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome."

I walk over to the coffee pot, fill a cup and quickly take a big swallow. Although I want to do is rush to Damon, I know there's nothing I can do for him right now. As much as I love my job, I hate having to give families news like this. But at least he's still alive, as far as I know anyway.

Taking a breath, I walk out of the ED to go to talk to the Salvatore family. When I pass the chapel, I stop, back up and walk in. After saying a quick prayer, I walk out, dreading what I'm about to do. Pushing the conference room door open, I step inside, introducing myself as I do. The younger woman stares at me as if she knows something. Shrugging it off, I look at each of their faces, seeing as much pain as I feel on the insides. This room is stark and impersonal, no windows, only hospital type posters on the matte gray walls. Taking a breath, I look at Damon's father when he starts to speak.

"I'm Damon's father, Giuseppe, this is his mother, Rosemary," he says, pointing to her.

"I'm his sister, Katherine and this is my husband Nick. My brother is on his way here from the Cape."

"How is our son?" his mother asks, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"Your son was shot in the chest. He was in full cardiac and respiratory arrest when he was brought in. But from what I understand, CPR was started immediately which is a very good thing. We got a heart rhythm back while we were working on him. Because the bullet is lodged in his lung, he lost a lot of blood. Immediately we started to transfuse some blood into him. I inserted a chest tube to drain the blood from that lung. All that said, your son's heart didn't beat on its own for approximately twenty minutes. I have to caution you that he may have an anoxic brain injury on top of everything else. I know that I sound clinical and detached and I apologize for that but it's the only way that I can explain to what happened with him," I explain, running my hand through my hair as a stress reliever..

"What's that, anoxic I mean" the younger woman asks, her voice full of anxiety.

"Anoxic means without oxygen. The brain dies if it doesn't get the oxygen it needs. Liver cells have the amazing ability to regenerate unfortunately brain cells do not. And that's why the immediate commencement of CPR is so vital. The compressions pump the blood which delivers oxygen to his brain and other vital organs."

"My God," his mother cries, the pain in her voice matching how I feel on the inside.

"I can take you to the surgical waiting room if you'd like. Dr. Neilson will come out to speak to you when he finishes your son's surgery."

"Please do, Dr. Gilbert."

"Before we go, do you have any other questions?"

"Is our son going to live?"

"I can't answer that, Mr. Salvatore. As I explained, he's critical but the fact that he's young and healthy works in his favor."

"Thank you, can you take us to the other waiting room now?"

"Sure," I whisper, pulling the door open, stepping back to let them pass.

Once we arrive, I tell them to take a seat and help themselves to coffee. On my way back downstairs, I happen to see Dr. Neilson. Unable to help myself, I hurry over to him."

"Jack, did he survive?"

"Yes, Dr. Gilbert, he's alive but his condition is guarded at best. I think the only reason that he's still alive is the fact that CPR was started right away. And If he survives the next twelve to twenty four hours, I'd say that he has a chance."

"Thank you so much, Jack. Damon saved my son's life tonight."

"Really? So this guy is a hero?"

"He is indeed. His family is waiting for you so I'll let you go. Is he in PACU?"

"Yes, he'll go to the surgical ICU afterwards."

"Thanks again, Jack," I tell him, shaking his hand. When he lets go, I watch him until he turns the corner to meet with the Salvatore family.

* * *

After calling my parents to tell them that I won't be home for awhile yet, I go to the doctor's lounge to try to take a nap. Although I can barely keep my eyes open, Damon is all I can think about. Unable to sleep, I get up, taking the elevator to SICU.

"Dr. Gilbert, you look exhausted."

"I know, Tammy. I just came to see how Mr. Salvatore is doing before I go home. He saved Tag's life, taking the bullet himself," I say softly, barely able to get the words out. Feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes, I turn away for a moment to gather my composure. Without hesitating, Tammy gets up and gives me a light yet comforting hug.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Elena whispers before continuing, "Um, is his family still around?"

"I think they're all in the waiting room."

"Okay, I'm just going to peek in on him and then I need to get some sleep."

"You look like you could keel over any moment now."

"Indeed," Elena admits, yawning.

"No worries, he's in room fifteen."

Nodding, I walk down the hall, pausing when I get to the door. His friend, Brady is sitting at his bedside, holding his hand. Before I walk in, I stare at Damon for a few moments. My heart twists painfully in my chest to see him like this. The ventilator makes his chest rise and fall. The IV pumps hum as they deliver both necessary fluids and medications to maintain his blood pressure into his pale, lifeless body. I watch the rhythm of this heart on the monitor above and to the right of his head. Even though I'm breaking on the inside, I take a breath and whisper, "Brady?"

Turning around his mouth drops. Pushing his chair back, he stands up and hurries over, offering me his hand. Taking it between my own, I sigh heavily, the weight of the day taking its toll on me.

"He can't die, Dr. Gilbert, he just can't."

"I know, Brady. I need to be able to thank him for saving Tag tonight," I blurt out, my voice stilted and raspy as tears fill my eyes again.

"He pushed Tag down and dropped on top of him. I saw the moment the bullet hit him. It was like his body twitched and then he was just gone, the color just drained out of him. Thank God, Tag knew CPR. As soon as he rolled Damon over, he started pounding on his chest."

"He didn't want to leave. Tag wanted to stay with you all but I made him go home."

"As you should have, he's just a kid."

"Can I have a moment with him?"

"Sure, I'll go and refill my coffee so you can be alone with him for a few minutes."

"Thank you," I say softly, my eyes only on Damon. As soon as he leaves, I quickly hurry to the bedside. With all the equipment he's attached to, I have to be so careful when I lean in to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Damon. Please, please don't go," I beg, tears falling unbidden down my cheeks. Taking his hand in mine, I drop another kiss to his knuckles. It's when I hear a throat clearing like noise that I put his hand down and turn around.

"You're _his_ Elena, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the Elena that he was dating, you're Tag's mom."

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, I have no right to be here."

"You don't have to leave. He'd want you here. He loves you."

"I love him too but it's complicated."

"Nodding, she walks around to the other side of the bed and takes his left hand, sandwiching it between her palms.

"I understand why you ended things and so does he but I know he'd still want you to be here."

"Thank you. I just needed to see for myself that he was still alive."

"I'm Katherine in case you didn't remember. He's my baby brother. I can't lose him, Dr. Gilbert, I just can't."

"I know."

When Damon's dad walks in too, I say a few words and after saying goodbye, I leave, knowing that they need to spend whatever time he may or may not have left with him.

* * *

By the time I get home the next day, it's already evening time. I've been awake for about forty hours now. Barely running on fumes, I forego everything else, going straight to my room. Collapsing onto the bed, I fall into a deep dreamless sleep. At some point, I get up to use the bathroom but go straight back to bed as soon as I finish relieving myself. Dropping my head on the pillow, I close my eyes and let sleep consume me once more.

 _"What you do to me, Elena," he pants, one of his arms holding me to his chest, the other draped across his eyes._

 _"You do the same to me, Damon. I've never experienced sex like this before. I know that I'm no virgin, obviously but there haven't been many men in my life. Actually Gerda is my best friend."_

 _"Gerda?"_

 _"Vibrator," I whisper, embarrassed and wondering what on earth possessed me to share that with him._

 _"Hey," he says, raising his arm to look at me._

 _"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I rather Gerda touch you there than a gaggle of guys."_

 _"What about you? Judging by your bedroom skills, I take it that you've had lots of practice?"_

 _"I've had a few girlfriends, yes, but not as many as you might think."_

 _"I didn't mean to insult you."_

 _"Sshh, you didn't. But people just assume because I have this face that every girl drools at the mouth for me to take her to bed. That's just not true."_

 _"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just as guilty."_

 _"I care about you, Elena. Much more so than I ever though possible."_

 _"Me too, Damon," I whisper, leaning up to steal a blistering kiss from his lips._

 _After giving me a wink, he rolls me beneath and sinks inside once more, taking me over the edge in mere moments._

Startled awake with his name on my lips, I pick up the clock. When I see it's just a little after two in the morning. Yawning widely, I close my eyes again, hoping to sleep a little longer. With my eyes closed, I turn to lay on my other side and soon slip back into slumber.

" _Elena, come back," I hear his pleading voice say. When I look up, I see him disappear as a fog fills all the spaces in between, taking him from my sight._

Lurching upright, I slam my palm to my chest, hoping to calm my now galloping heart. Reaching over, I pick up the clock again, it's still only four thirty. Knowing I'll never get back to sleep, I get up and take a shower and put my work clothes on. I'm due to be on shift at six. When I get to the kitchen, I make a pot of coffee and write a note for my family so they don't worry that I'm not here when they get up. After filling a travel mug with coffee, I grab my keys and hurry out to the car. Traffic usually starts to get heavy this time of the morning as people commute to and from work. As soon as I pull into my parking spot at the hospital, I rush inside, immediately taking the stairs to SICU so I can see him before I have to get to work.

When I pass the family waiting room, I see that the Salvatore family are still camped out, some sleeping on the couches, some on the floor. Taking a breath, I continue to the nurses station. After telling them that I'm going to spend a few minutes with Damon, I walk into his room, aghast at how deathly pale he is. Blood is dripping into his veins.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" I ask Tammy, who's also in his room.

"No, why?"

"He's so ghostly white."

"His hemoglobin is low, Dr. Gilbert. We're giving him three units of packed cells."

"How is he really, Tammy?"

"He's strong. I don't know why but I have a feeling about this one."

"And what does that feeling tell you?"

"I'm sure you're aware that he has a hell of an uphill climb but I just think this guy is going to make it. Of course I'm not always right but I've been right more often than wrong."

"I hope your spidey senses are right with this guy. He means a lot to me."

"Honestly, Dr. Gilbert, I really want to be right with this one too. He's a vital young man, his family is just devastated.

"I know," I add, dropping my eyes for a moment. It's then that I feel her arms around me.

'Thank you, Tammy. If it's okay, I'd just like to sit with a him a little while before I have to go to work."

"No problem. I'll be back shortly to check on this again," she says, pointing at the blood bag as she steps out of his room.

Once I pull up a chair, I sit down and take his hand in mine, pressing a kiss to it.

"Please don't give up. I love you, Damon, so much."

When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I startle and jump out of my chair, relaxing when I see Damon's sister and another guy.

"I just needed to see him."

"I get it, Elena. And it's okay," she reassures me.

Turning to the guy she's with, she introduces us.

"This is my brother, Stefan. Stefan, this is Dr. Gilbert. She helped to save his life after Damon saved her son's life."

"Thank you, Dr.," he says, offering me his hand to shake.

The guy lets go of my hand, then steps up to the bedside, taking his brother's hand.

"Damon, it's Stefan. I need you to wake up. Please? We all love you so much little brother. I need you in my life. Please fight," he begs, his eyes starting to moisten. Knowing that they need to be alone with him, I back out of the room and take the staircase down to the emergency department to start my shift.

* * *

After another busy shift, I quickly run upstairs to check on Damon before going home for the day. I won't be any good to anyone if I collapse and end up in here myself with exhaustion. After spending a few moments just holding his hand and fingering his hair off of his forehead, I stand up so I can leave to go home. When I hear his father's voice outside of Damon's room, I quickly whisper that I love him and then step out.

"Dr. Gilbert?"

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. I was just checking in on your son."

"It's nice that you keep an eye on your past patients."

"I usually try to make the time to follow up with them."

"Thank you for everything," he says, before stepping around me to go into Damon's room himself.

By the time I get home, I'm thoroughly worn out yet again. But I haven't been able to really talk to my family for a couple of days. Finding them in the kitchen, I take a seat, place my elbows on the table and my face into my hands.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired, Tag. I'm sorry I've been AWOL lately. We've been so busy at the hospital plus I wanted to check in on him."

"Mom, you're exhausted. I wish you'd take a day off."

Blowing out a breath, I turn my attention to my parents.

"I wanted to ask you two a favor."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I thought maybe you guys could take Tag back to Virginia with you for a little while. He needs a break from all of this too."

"No, mom. I have work. The place didn't shut down because of Damon. They're still working."

"Tag, I know but you're off until your ankle heals anyway."

"But mom?"

Holding my fingers to my lips to shush him, I look at my dad, hoping he'll agree.

"Tag, I think your mother needs some rest. Elena, we'll talk about it but right now, you go take a nap."

Nodding, I get up and walk down the hall. After showering and putting on a pair of clean pajamas, I pull back the covers and crawl in. Just as I get settled, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, pulling the covers over my legs.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear his voice just before he peeks his head through the door.

"Of course, Tag. Come in."

He walks over to my bed, taking a seat beside me. Without raising his eyes, he takes my hand in his.

"Tag, what is it?"

Raising his eyes now, I see that they're moist.

"I was so mean to him, mom. I even threw a baseball at him. God mom, he saved my life and I treated him despicably."

"Tag, why would you throw a baseball at him?" Incredulous, I use my fingers to raise his chin so he has to look at me.

"I don't know, mom. It was stupid but I was just so mad at him in that moment. Brady rightfully took me out of the ballgame."

"Tag, I taught you better than that."

"I know that, mom and I'm so sorry. But you have to know that even though I don't want you to be with Damon in that way, the last thing that I'd ever want is for him to die."

Unable to say anything, I tilt my head, wrap him in my arms and press a kiss to his head. As his body shakes with grief, I feel tears filling my own eyes.

"What if I don't get the chance to tell him I'm sorry or thank him for saving my life?" he asks, pulling back to look at me again. He stares at me for several minutes before throwing his arms around me. Without hesitating, I embrace him again. As I hold him, the two of us cry together, Tag whispering over and over again how much he loves me.

* * *

* _Pneumohemothorax: The accumulation of air and blood in the pleural cavity. The pleural cavity is formed between the pleural layer surrounding the lungs and the outer layer lining the chest wall._

 _*GSW: gunshot wound._

 _Thank you, Eva. Love you lots and lots and lots. She's simply brilliant._

 _And a HUGE thank you to all of you. I appreciate your support so much. You are all the absolute best. I'm simply in awe._

 _Chapter title: 'Lost Without Your Love' by Bread._

 _'Turn the Page' and 'The Dating Game' are still in progress. I would love for you to give them a look. Eva and I are working on a series of short stories. Right now we're working on a WW2 era one. It's called 'Seven Year Ache'._

 _Martina, aka Cry Benihime, has a story in progress called 'Hear Me Out'. It's exceptional._

 _I started a facebook page for my stories. For peeks at forthcoming stories and other things, it's face book scarlett2112 fanfiction_

 _Please remember to click that **review** button. _

_Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you all again for your support. We'll see you next time._


	15. You'll Be In My Heart

"Mom, I don't want to leave you."

"Alright, Tag. If you don't want to go back to Mystic Falls for a week, you're going to have take it easy and rest your ankle."

"I will, I promise."

"Have you heard anything more about Damon?"

"Not since I left work the day before yesterday. I was only his doctor while he was in the emergency room. I'm not his physician now and as such, I can't just call in and ask about him. There are privacy laws."

"I just want to be able to thank him, you know?"

"I do because I need to thank him for saving your life too, Tag. God, I can't even begin to fathom my life without you in it."

And in my head, I have the same thoughts about not having Damon in my life. I just can't be friends with him though. It would hurt too much not to be able to kiss him and not to be able to share everything with him, body and soul. As strong as I am, I don't have the strength for that.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry. I really need to get ready to go to work. Take it easy today. You could call Ben or Allie, maybe one or both would come over and watch TV with you or something?"

"Yeah, maybe?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I stand up, share a look with him before walking away and into my bedroom. After changing into my work scrubs and lab jacket, I get in my car, leaving early so I can run up to ICU to check on Damon. Just as I walk into the ED, I hear 'CODE BLUE SICU ROOM 15 announced over the intercom system. Realizing that it's Damon's room, I run up the stairs as quickly as I can just in time to see Dr. Neilson and other members of the code team working valiantly to try to save his life once more. Just as I start to move closer to the doorway, another staff member pulls the curtain across so I can't see anymore. Frozen and unable to move, I can only stare open mouthed at his room number.

When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I startle, nearly jumping out of my skin.

"Dr. Gilbert, are you okay?"

"I know, Damon. He.. he's the one who saved my son's life the night of the shooting.

"I'm so sorry. Are you sure that you're going to be okay? You look a little pale," Lisa, the nurse mentions, looking at me with concern.

"Is his family here? I mean, they should be called. They'd want to be with him..." I ask, ignoring her question about me.

"No, Dr. Gilbert, they were all completely exhausted. Dr. Neilson told them to go home for a few hours to get some rest. And then this happens...," she starts to say, a piteous look on her face.

"What happened?"

"His oxygen saturations started to plummet and then he arrested. Dr. Neilson thinks he threw a PE. If they can bring him back, he'll go to CT for a PE protocol scan.

"Oh God," I utter, stunned.

"You have to know that Dr. Neilson will do everything humanly possible to save him."

"I know that but given his already critical condition, I don't know how much reserve he has left."

"I can tell that he means something to you. Think positive thoughts, Dr. Gilbert."

After saying thank you to Lisa, all I can think to do is cross my fingers and say a silent prayer. It's then that I feel my pager vibrate in my pocket, I realize that I'm late for work. Sighing heavily, I fight back my tears before walking back to the stairwell to do my job.

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria and lacking an appetite, I shove my plate away. Because Dr. Neilson came down to the emergency department to consult on another patient, I was able to ask him if Damon survived. I nearly collapsed with relief when he told me that he had been revived again. The cat scan confirmed that he did indeed have a pulmonary embolism. For now, he's been started on a Heparin drip. When I hear someone say my name, I look around, stunned when I see Damon's sister. After asking for permission with her eyes, I gesture for her to have a seat.

"Can I help you?"

"Have you been up to see Damon recently?"

"I stopped up there this morning to spend a little time with him."

"He died again today, Elena," she whispers, grabbing a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"I've been in the ER but I heard the code blue called to his room. How is he?"

"Dr. Neilson told us that he has a pulmonary embolism. He must have an incredible will to live," she says, her eyes meeting mine.

Nodding, I listen intently, my heart breaking on the inside. Fighting to keep my tears at bay, I drop my eyes for a moment. Losing the battle, I can feel the tremors as tears wrack my body. Despite her own pain, she gives me a hug. When she lets go, she wipes her own eyes then sits back down.

"Dr. Neilson told us that he was going to consult a pulmonologist, Dr. Lexi Branson, to manage his respiratory needs. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I know who she is. She's an excellent doctor."

"I'm glad to hear it. I saw you sitting here and I wanted to say hi. Thank you for helping him, Elena."

"I didn't do anything, Katherine."

"Yes, you did. You helped to give him a fighting chance. But listen, I need to get back upstairs. I'd like to be there when Dr. Branson comes."

"Thank you, Katherine. Please keep me informed."

"I will. Goodbye, Elena."

"Bye," I say softly, watching as she walks away.

Taking a breath, I pick up my uneaten lunch and discard it, stacking the tray on top of many others. When I hear my pager, I hurry back to the ER. Apparently there was a multi-car pileup, several victims are en route. Rolling my sleeves up, I run outside when I hear the first ambulance pull up.

* * *

By the time the last victim is treated and released, I'm exhausted. Although I want nothing more than to go home to a nice warm bed, I make myself climb the stairs to check on him one more time before I go home for the evening. When I pass the family waiting room, I see his family all there again. My stomach twists when I hear his mom sobbing. I hope he hasn't had another set back. Hoping not to be seen, I hurry past just so I can have a look at him. My heart has been doing somersaults all day. Despite Dr. Neilson's reassurance, I still have a morose feeling about all of this. When I reach his doorway, I stand frozen, unable to take my eyes off of his pale features. He's such a beautiful man both inside and out. I want nothing more than to be with him but everyone and their dog are against us it seems. If I can't have him, I want him to find another girl who will make him happy, one that doesn't have enough baggage to fill the cargo hold of a 747.

When I get home, I walk into the house, collapsing onto the couch as soon as I reach it. Seeing how no one is home, I drag myself into the kitchen to see if they left a note. Finding it tacked to the refrigerator, I read it quickly. Mom and dad took Tag out for supper. Having no appetite and feeling dead tired, I stumble into my room and fall immediately into bed.

" _This is really good, Damon," I say to him after taking a sip of the wine he offered me._

 _"It is very good. I'm more of a beer and bourbon drinker but I like a good wine now and then too."_

 _"Everything was wonderful tonight. Thank you for inviting me."_

 _"I wanted everything to be perfect, Elena."_

 _"It is."_

 _After refilling my glass, he puts the bottle back in the wine cooler before dropping down onto the couch beside me. Lifting my legs, he drapes them over his own, laying his arm over them possessively. Smiling at how affectionate he is without even realizing it, I take another drink from the stemmed glass._

 _"The bouquet is exquisite," I say, staring at the way the crackling fire reflects off the glass. It's a brilliant shade of maroon._

 _"She definitely is."_

 _"Damon?"_

 _"What? It's the truth."_

 _Raising my lust blown eyes to him, I set my glass down, get up and straddle his lap, grinding my center against his now growing bulge. Raising my hands, I cradle his cheeks and pull his lips to mine in a scorching kiss. Before I realize what's happening, his fingers are inside of me. The man's hands and their endless talent have me releasing with a bang and whimper almost immediately. Before the crescendo even starts its downward pitch, I'm in his arms as he carries me into bed._

"Mom?"

"Wha... what?" I blurt out, shooting upright in bed.

"It's just me, you were whimpering like you were having a bad dream. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

After pushing a strand of my now damp hair behind my ear, I raise my eyes to his.

"Did you see Damon today?"

"No, not really. He had a big setback today, Tag. He nearly died again."

"No, mom," he says. I open my arms for him when I see the devastated look on his face.

"Is he going to die?"

"I don't know, Tag."

"Mom, he can't die, he just can't."

"From your mouth to his ears," I say softly, pointing at the ceiling with my raised index finger. He holds onto me a few more minutes before pulling away. After giving me a kiss on the cheek he says goodnight and turns my bedroom light out when he pulls my door closed. Sighing, I get up and use the bathroom after which I lay awake for a long time just trying to imagine a world without him in it.

* * *

"Elena?" I hear Caroline's voice just before I hear her head peek through the kitchen door.

"Caroline!?"

"I haven't seen you for days. Tag told us about Damon. I'm really sorry, Elena."

"Thanks, Care. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes. Stay seated, I can get my own," she says, opening the cupboard to reach for a cup. After filling it, she sits down at the table and takes one of my hands in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because you made it perfectly clear how you feel about him. You went so far as to accuse him of being nice to me for the sole purpose of getting in my panties."

"I should apologize for that too. Elena, I still think you two would be doomed given your age difference, you know, both of you wanting different things. Would you want more children if he asked? That's something you need to consider. Can you imagine a child having a big brother old enough to be his parent?"

"Caroline, please just stop. Damon and I are over. Everyone and their dog has made it perfectly clear that they're against us. I did the only thing I could do. I just don't want him to die. Can you understand that?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. How is he?"

"He's critical. He's gone into cardiac arrest twice now. I don't know if he's going to survive or not, Caroline."

"Oh, Elena. That's terrible. His family must be devastated."

"They are. I've talked to his sister a couple of times. I saw her in the cafeteria yesterday. She seems like a good person, she's been very nice to me anyway."

"I'll keep him and them in my thoughts. I know he's very important to you despite the roadblocks. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course," I say, picking up my coffee cup. When I put the cup to my lips, I take a deep slog and will my tears not to fall.

"Do you want to go shopping with me? There's no doubt in my mind that you've been wallowing between being holed up here or seeking refuge in your work."

"I know you mean well, Caroline, but my heart just isn't into shopping right now."

"Alright. Will you call me if you need me?"

"Yes," I agree, standing up to refill my cup. She walks over, gives me a hug, says goodbye and leaves me alone, my thoughts still only on him.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Can I come in sweetheart?"

"Sure," I say, sitting up in bed when he walks through my bedroom door.

"Did you need something, daddy?"

"No, Elena. I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay?"

"I know Tag is vehemently opposed to leaving you but if you really want us to take him home with us for a few days we will."

"Thanks, daddy, but he'll have to go back to work on Monday so it's best that he stays here. Besides, it's not like he needs a babysitter."

"If you're sure?"

"Yes, thank you though."

"Now, I wanted to ask about your young man. How is he?"

Feeling tears start to form, I drop my eyes. Then I feel his fingers on my chin, dad's gentle hand raising my face.

"Sweetheart?" he whispers, scooting over to embrace me in a hug. I snuggle in against his chest and let my tears fall just like I used to when I was a little girl.

"I want you to listen to me, Elena. I know that I haven't always been the father you deserved especially when you told us that you were pregnant. Both your mom and I will regret it till our dying day the way we acted at that time. But I want you to listen to me now. If this man makes you happy and if you love him, just be with him, little girl. I love you and more than anything on this earth, I want you to be happy."

"But everyone is against us. Tag doesn't want me with him. Let's not forget mom and especially Caroline. She made her displeasure with me quite clear."

"I know she's your best friend but she doesn't get to decide how you live your life."

After shaking my head in agreement, I take a breath and continue, "I don't know if his family knows about us. His sister does and she's been very nice to me. And as willing as I am to fight everyone to be with Damon, I can't fight Tag, dad, he's my child."

"He's a kid, Elena and aside from me, he's been the only guy in your life for a very long time. You've done such a phenomenal job of raising him, he just needs some time to wrap his head around everything. There's not doubt in my mind that he'll get there."

"Daddy, I hope you're right but it'll all be moot if... I don't even know if he's going to survive. He had a second cardiac arrest. And then there's the fact that he hasn't woken up yet. There's the possibility of a brain injury too."

"I'm so very sorry, Elena. I'll keep him and his family in my prayers. Mom and I would like to stay a little longer if you're agreeable?"

"Of course. I'm glad you're here," I whisper, snuggling even deeper into his arms.

"You get some rest now, okay?" he says, pressing a kiss to my forehead once I pull out of his arms.

Nodding, I watch as he stands up and walks to my bedroom door. Turning around when he reaches it, he tells me goodnight before stepping out and pulling the door closed.

* * *

"Dr. Gilbert, we have a thirty eight year old man with abdominal pain in exam room 5."

"Thanks, Bonnie," I reply, taking the patient's chart from her hands.

"Mr. Turner, I'm Dr. Gilbert," I tell him, shaking his hand.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I've been vomiting incessantly for the last several hours and my gut is killing me," he explains, rubbing his upper abdomen.

"Any fevers, chills?"

"No, just horrible nausea. I haven't been able to eat, I've just been retching and puking up bile for the last few hours. I couldn't stand it anymore so the wife insisted that I go to the ED."

"Is she here?"

"No, she's at home with the kids."

"Can you lay down, please?" I ask, setting his chart down and putting my stethoscope in my ears. Taking the bell, I place it on his belly. Unable to hear any bowel tones, I palpate his abdomen, noticing that he is guarding it. After listening to his heart and lungs, I take it out of my ears.

"I think you may have a small bowel obstruction. I'm going to have the nurse sink a nasogastric tube. The tube goes in through your nose and into your stomach. After that's done, we'll get a 3 way abdominal xray. That should tell us you have an ileus or a small bowel obstruction. I'm also going to have her give you some Zofran for nausea and some Morphine for pain."

"Um, if I do have an obstruction, does that mean surgery?"

"Not necessarily. I will consult a surgeon but sometimes resting the bowel is enough. You won't be able to eat or drink as long as the NG tube is in. I will let you have ice chips sparingly though."

"Thank you, Dr. Gilbert."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be back in after you have your xray."

When he nods, I walk out of the room. After telling Bonnie what I want her to do, I wash my hands before picking up another chart to see yet another patient. Once my suspicions about Mr. Turner are confirmed, I write admission orders for him. After a long but steady night in the ED, I look at the clock. It's only about three in the morning. Wanting to take a break, I tell my co-workers that I'm taking a half an hour. Finding Bonnie, I pull her aside.

"I'm going up to SI to check on Mr. Salvatore. Can you page me in thirty minutes or so in case I dose off? I just want to sit with him a little while."

"No problem, Elena. I really hope that he wakes up soon."

"Me too," I whisper, giving her a light hug before walking out of the ER. Tired, I take the elevator rather than the stairs. Taking a breath, I walk into the stark gray stairwell, taking one step at a time till I reach Damon's room. Glancing into the waiting room, I see Katherine and her brother, Stefan but they're both asleep. Not wanting to wake them, I walk quietly to room 15, my heart aching at the sight of him. He's still so pale but maybe a little less so than the last time I saw him a couple of days ago. His wrists are restrained so he can't extubate himself when he wakes up.

Using my finger, I slip it under the fabric of the restraint, easing my fear that it's tied too tight. Bending over his still form so I can reach, I do the same to his left wrist. All of his equipment hums with a steady cacophony of sounds. I breath easier as his chest rises and falls with each whoosh of his ventilator. Carefully reaching up, I finger the hair from his forehead. Still feeling the pops and crackles when our skin meets, I struggle to keep my tears at bay. Taking a breath, I pull a chair next to his bedside, sit down and take his hand, cradling it between my palms. Suddenly very tired, I lay my head down on top of our conjoined hands. Before closing my eyes, I pull my pager out of my pocket so I'll hear Bonnie's call then join our hands again. This time when I close my eyes, all that I hope for is to be able to gaze into his brilliant blue eyes one more time.

When I hear footsteps, I raise my head, a little shocked to see Damon's father staring at me. Stunned, I'm unable to say anything so I stand up and straighten out my lab coat. After making eye contact with him once more, I return his nod then hurry out of Damon's room. When I step inside the elevator, our eyes meet once more, his gaze boring right through me, the man's stare broken only when the elevator door dings shut.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots. You're my best friend and I love you dearly._

 _And a huge thank you to all of you as well. I really appreciate each and every one of you._

 _PE is a pulmonary embolism or fancy name for a blood clot._

 _Chapter title: 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins from the Disney movie 'Tarzan'._

 _I have posted the first 2 parts of my WW2 era, Damon and Elena story. It's called 'Seven Year Ache' and I'm quite proud of it. I would love to hear your thoughts. Also the first 2 parts of 'The Dating Game' have posted. 'Turn the Page' is still in progress as well. Watch for my one-shot 'IF' to post._

 _Please click the review button. They are really so important to a writer._

 _Back in the dark ages when I went to nursing school, we had to put nasogastric tubes down each other. They don't do that anymore._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day. My fellow Americans, remember our warriors who gave their lives for our freedom on Memorial Day._


	16. Miracles

Giuseppe:

For some reason, I just couldn't sleep. When I felt a precise yearning, I knew I had to drive over here to see my son. After pulling into a parking spot, I walk across the now familiar parking lot and through the double doors that open into the emergency department waiting area. After identifying myself to security, they let me pass to go up to Damon's room. The ding of the elevator snaps me out of my reverie. Stepping into the metal box, I push the button to Damon's floor. Once it dings again, I take a breath and step out of the lift, my shoes clicking as they meet the linoleum with each step that I take towards my destination.

When I glance into the waiting room, I pause momentarily, forcing a smile when I see Katherine curled up on love seat and Stefan spread out in a recliner. Neither looks comfortable really but they are asleep. We've all been burning the candle at both ends since this nightmare engulfed our family. My children are all very close, especially Damon and Katherine. I shudder to imagine how she'll cope should the worst happen. Feeling tears start to prick at my eyes at the possibility, I force myself to move forward, stopping again to inform his nurse that I'm here and if there has been any change in my son's condition. After thanking her for filling me in, I hurry towards Damon's room, immediately halting my forward motion when I see Dr. Gilbert, her face laying on the bed while clutching his hand.

Stunned, I watch her for a second. She must sense my presence because she raises her eyes, her mouth dropping open when she sees me. Very quickly she stands up and pushes the chair away. After straightening her jacket, she excuses herself and skitters out of Damon's room. Confused, I follow her till she disappears when the elevator door closes. Shaking my head, I step back into his room and to his bedside. Taking his hand in mind, I lean over to drop a kiss to his forehead and whisper in his ear that I love him. My gut roils because there's no response from him at all. Feeling my knees about to buckle with grief, I pull up the same chair that the doctor was sitting in.

"Damon, son, I need you to wake up. Your mother is beside herself with worry. And in all honestly so am I. A parent shouldn't have to bury their child, Damon. You have to keep fighting where it's for another hour or another day or however long it takes for you to open your eyes. Did you know that I had eyes as blue as yours when I was a child? Mine have faded with age, Damon, but yours have only intensified. You are your mother's son and mine. I need you, Damon, please, please don't give up," I beg him. Attempting to keep my tears inside, I close my eyes, clutching his hand in mine. When I hear my name, I swallow thickly and turn towards the voice.

"Daddy? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep, Katherine. I just needed to be here with him."

"Here you are," Stefan yawns, stopping in his tracks when he sees me.

"Dad?"

"He couldn't sleep, Stefan. Apparently neither can we?" she laughs, a little bit inappropriately. But given the stress we're all under, I cannot fault her in the least.

"Is something on your mind, dad?"

"That doctor, you know the one that saw him in the emergency room. She was sitting with him when I came in."

"Really?"

"Yes, she had her head laying on the bed while cradling his hand in hers. Don't you find that a little odd?"

"Yeah, dad, I do. Actually Katherine and I came in once when she was here too. She was touching him rather inappropriately. I don't mean sexually or anything like that, I mean not really in the context of a doctor- patient relationship," Stefan agrees. Stepping to Damon's left, he gives his forearm a squeeze before turning to look at his sister.

My normally very talkative daughter doesn't say anything, instead she tip toes around me. Stepping next to the bed, she leans over to press a kiss to his cheek. When I see her tears, I look up to see her body literally shaking as her grief consumes her. Immediately I get up, place my arms on her shoulders, turning her to face me. With her face marred with sadness, I embrace my little girl, holding her flush against my chest as she releases her tears.

* * *

"So, Katherine, do you know anything about that doctor?"

"What doctor?"

"That Doctor Gilbert that I found with Damon this morning."

"No, daddy, I don't. As far as I know, she just took care of him the emergency room," she says, dropping her eyes while speaking to me which puts my senses on alert.

Knowing my daughter, I realize that she's not going to be forthcoming so I drop it for now. Looking around the hospital cafeteria, I see people from all walks of life, each of us sharing something..., that being a loved one metaphorically imprisoned in this hospital. I'm grateful we have such a state of the art hospital in St. Augustine. Years ago I sat on the board but gave it up when my business started to take up more of my time. And then Damon surprised us. We were more than content with two children, Stefan and Katherine and then by some miracle, Rosie got pregnant again. Even though I really wasn't that excited for a third child, I was blissfully happy to have him when the nurse placed him in my arms for the first time. I used to tease him that he's daddy's little squirt. Of course, Rosie, would give me the side eye whenever I said that but Damon was oblivious to the pun till much later. Today we laugh about it.

"Is mom going to come to the hospital, dad?"

"Yes, Stefan. I'm going to go home to pick her up when we're done eating."

"I could go if you want to stay with him."

"I would take you up on that if not for the fact that I want to take a shower."

"Why were you here so early anyway, did they call you to come?"

"No, Katherine, you'd know if they had called us, your mother would've come in with me.'

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go home too for awhile. Nick is feeling better finally so he'll come back with me later," she explains. Standing up, she gives he a hug and a kiss on the cheek before waving bye and walking away.

"What about you, Stefan? You look like you could use a nap too."

"I could indeed. That recliner isn't very conducive to sleep."

"I don't suppose it is," I chuckle, taking another swallow of my coffee. After the two of us finish eating breakfast, I suggest that we go back up to Damon's floor to tell them that we'd be gone for awhile. We could all use some rest in all honestly. Before we go, I walk back into Damon's room to tell him goodbye. I place a kiss on his forehead, give his arm a squeeze and whisper goodbye in his ear. When I reach the threshold, I turn around to stare at his still form once more. Hypnotized by the sound of his ventilator and pulsating cadence of the oximeter, I jump when I hear Stefan's voice.

"Let's go, dad," he says, leading me out of the room.

* * *

Elena:

When I wake up the next morning, I yawn deeply and stretch before reluctantly dragging myself out of bed. After slipping on my robe, I walk outside to pick up the newspaper. Stopping a minute to breathe in the salty sea air, I close my eyes as I fill my lungs. St. Augustine is so beautiful with its white sandy beaches. The roar of the ocean as the waves crash onto shore at high tide is mesmerizing. I know that I'll never tire of walking along the water's edge, digging my toes in the sand and picking up sea shells. There's an old fisherman's net on one wall in my home, full of trinkets, drift wood, floats and shells that Tag and I have picked up on our many walks. He and I both love the water. Looking towards the shore, I hear the lap of the waves as they break onto shore. The sky is bright blue and even though the clouds are sparse, there's enough of a breeze to blow the sea grass to and fro.

Once back inside, I make a pot of coffee, offering my dad a cup when he joins me in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he says, pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"Hi, daddy."

"You see to be in a better mood today. Have you heard something about your young man?"

"No, daddy, I haven't. It's just such a lovely day outside and as worried as I am about him, I can't help but smile when it's like this outside."

"I understand."

After giving me a one armed hug, he joins me at the table after grabbing himself a piece of fruit from the refrigerator.

"You don't work today?"

"No, daddy. I am going to go to the hospital later to check on Damon though. I went to sit with him on break yesterday. His father caught me in the room. I didn't say anything to him but he stared right through me. I'm sure my presence must've raised some suspicions with him."

"Well, little girl, I wouldn't worry about it unless he confronts you. You're a doctor and you were checking on a patient. I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Except that I had my head laying on the bed while clutching one of his hands. That doesn't really spell just patient and doctor."

"No, I would say not but don't worry about him right now. You have enough on your mind without that too. Besides right now, you and Damon aren't together, that's what you said, right?"

Nodding, I drop my eyes and take a big swig of my coffee. Finishing it off, I get up to refill my cup, carrying the carafe over to the table to refill dad's too. Just as I'm about to put it back, mom walks into the kitchen, stretching her arms out while yawning.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?"

"No, I'm just stretching. Sometimes your old mother feels stiff when she wakes up in the morning."

"Sometimes your old daughter feels the same, mom."

"Oh stop it, you're not old. You just turned thirty four a couple of months ago."

"You don't need to remind me, mom," I utter, lifting my coffee cup to my mouth.

Once the three of us finish, I excuse myself to get dressed. When I get to my room, I carefully push the door shut and step into my walk in closet. Pulling open a dresser drawer, I pull out the tickets that we bought to go on the ghost tour at the lighthouse. Holding them in my hand, I rub my finger over the now creased paper. It's silly to save them I guess but I wanted to keep them as remembrance of him. Taking my phone in hand, I scroll through the photos, smiling at the picture that our guide snapped for us. He's holding me close, his lips pressing against my temple and me, I have the widest smile on my face. I want nothing more than to smile like that and to feel his arms around me again. Feeling tears prick, I toss my phone on the bed and put the tickets back into my dresser drawer.

After changing into some shorts and a tee shirt, I slip my converse on my feet. Grabbing a scrunchie, I pull my hair into a ponytail and walk out of my room, pulling my bedroom door closed behind me.

"I'm going to go for a walk down by the beach. I don't know how long I'll be."

"Do you want some company?"

"Don't be offended but I'd really like to be by myself."

"No worries, Elena. Oh, what time will Tag be home?"

"He gets off at four thirty so he should be home by five thirty. I'll be home long before then."

Smiling at them, I walk outside, breaking out into a jog once I reach the sidewalk. The beach isn't far from my home so I run at a leisurely pace, slowing down once I reach the sand. Dropping onto the sand, I take my shoes off then tie the laces together. Draping them around my neck, I walk barefoot in the warm white sand. When I see a pretty piece of sea glass, I pull the net sack out of my back pocket and drop it in. Scanning the sand, I look for more. I squeal when I find a couple of sand dollars.

The sand dollar is flat-looking burrowing sea urchin. It lives on the floor of shallow sandy waters along the coasts of ocean waters in the Northern Hemisphere. After the urchin is washed up on the beach and bleached by the sun, it looks like a large silver coin, such as the old Spanish or American dollar. In other places it is known as the sea biscuit or pansy shell. It was not long, however, before a legend rich in Catholic symbolism developed about the poorly named sand dollar.

I remember finding them along the beach when mom and dad would take me and Jeremy to picnic or swim in the ocean when we were little. The first time I found one, dad put me on his lap. With the campfire burning and crackling as the wood becomes ash, he told me all about the legend of the sand dollar.

The top part of the shell is a star, which represents the Star of Bethlehem that led the Wise Men to the manger when Christ was born. Around it is the outline of the Easter lily, a sign of Christ's Resurrection. At the edges of the star are four holes and in the center another one. These remind us of the four sacred wounds of Jesus, two on his hands and two on his feet that he bore after being nailed to the Cross. The fifth, a center hole, represents the pierce wound to his Sacred Heart made by the spear of Longinus. If you turn the sand dollar over, you will find an outline of the Poinsettia, the Christmas flower. And finally, if you break open the sand dollar, five "doves" emerge. The doves of the Peace and Joy of Christmas. There are always five doves every time you open one.

Carefully sliding them into the netting, I walk a little farther. When I walk closer to the water, I'm always amazed at the starfish that are clinging to the rocks. The water is clear and warm today. Unable to help myself, I lift my shoes from around my neck and drop them on the sand. Carefully I set my bag of nature's treasures down and then step into the surf, enjoying the feel of the wet sand between my toes. I keep walking until the water is knee deep. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm an idiot when I start splash but I truly needed to let loose for a moment. I've been carrying so much weight on my shoulders the last couple of weeks, it feels good to act like a kid for a few moments before having to go back to the regularly scheduled drama.

* * *

"Hi mom, where were you?"

"I went down the beach to act like a kid for a few hours," I smile, lifting up my bag of treasures.

"What did you find?" he asks, taking the sack from me. After laying a towel on the table, he carefully takes everything I found out of the netted sack.

"Wow, sea glass, sand dollars, conch shells, even a float," he squeals, his grin ear to ear too.

"Mom, this piece of driftwood looks like a dinosaur."

"That's why I kept it. You should go put the sea glass and the dinosaur on our net."

"Oh, I will," he says, his fingers gliding over the smoothness of the wood.

"Where are your grandma and grandpa?"

"They went to the grocery store. The fridge is kind of empty in case you didn't notice."

"Oh, Tag, I'm sorry. I should've done that today instead of being selfish."

"Stop it. You deserve a day off from life once in awhile too, mom."

Taking a breath, he sets the float down carefully before turning to face me.

"How is Damon?"

"Honestly, Tag, he was holding his own when I was there yesterday. I was sitting with him for awhile but then his father walked in so I had to leave."

"Mr. Salvatore was decent to me when I met him."

"I'm sure he's a very nice man but I don't know if Damon told him about us or not. I didn't want to say anything since the two of us aren't together anymore."

"Whether he's awake or not, will you tell him hi for me when you see him again?"

"Actually, I'm going to shower and change so I can run up to the hospital. My hope is to be able to spend a few minutes with him but I don't want to raise his families suspicions anymore than they already are."

"I get it, mom."

When I spread my arms, he steps into my embrace, hugging me as tightly as I hug him. Letting go, I drop a kiss to his forehead and then go to my room to clean up. After showering and washing my hair, I get dressed, Tag volunteers to drive me to the hospital. Just as we pull into my parking spot, I hear the distant blare of ambulance sirens. As soon as I step through the ER doors, Dr. Winchester grabs me.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"Can you help us out for a couple of hours? There was a small plane crash. Several victims are incoming."

"Yeah, of course."

"Get yourself a pair of scrubs so you don't get your good clothes all bloody."

"I will, Dean."

Since Tag overheard, he tells me to call him when I'm done so he can come back and pick me up. Without letting another moment pass, I hurry down to the doctor's lounge to slip into a pair of scrubs. Picking up the padlock on my locker, I put in the combination, pulling my stethoscope out once it's open. Draping it on my shoulders, I hurry back to the ED just as the first victims are arriving.

"I'll take this one," I yell grabbing onto the gurney to pull the woman into an exam room. Quickly assessing her, I stick an 18 gauge needle into her antecubital space and start some normal saline, running it in wide open. In addition to the large gash on her femur, I suspect she may have a fracture too. Her foot is rotated proximally, much more so than it should.

"Bonnie, get radiology and lab in here asap."

"Sure thing, Elena," she says, grabbing the phone to have them paged overhead to come downstairs to the ED.

Once an X ray confirms my suspicions, I call the Orthopedist on call and we get her prepped for surgery. Barely taking a breath, I grab another chart, this man has bruising and extreme abdominal pain. After telling Bonnie to sink an NG tube. After checking placement, I grab a 60 cc catheter tip syringe, instilling some normal saline down the tube. When it comes back bloody, I know he has some internal injuries. As soon as Dr. Neilson arrives, he takes him to surgery. Due to the emergent nature of these injuries, I had no opportunity to ask him about Damon. By the time the last patient is taken care of, I'm exhausted. It's already late afternoon.

"You can go now, Elena. Thank you so much for pitching in."

"You're welcome, Dean."

"I'm serious, Elena, this ran really smooth and that's because you chipped in to help. Thank you so much."

Feeling a little embarrassed by his praises, I know for a fact that I'm blushing. After brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I look up at him again.

"Am I free to leave now?"

"Remind me to put this in your file so you get proper recognition when it's review time."

"Dean, you would've done the same."

"Yes, but some of us won't," he says, his voice trailing.

"Well, I'm going to change so I can run up to SICU for a few minutes before I go home."

Once I finish washing up and changing back into my civilian clothes, I squeeze into the elevator just before the doors slam together. Getting off on Damon's floor, I look around but I don't see any of his family. Glancing at my watch, I see it's only about four in the afternoon. They probably went home for awhile to get some rest too. Lord knows they deserve it, they've been here for Damon day and night. I do admire their love and loyalty to him.

Walking into his room, my heart twists painfully because he's still so close to death's door. I just wish that he would wake up. Pulling the chair over, I fall into it. Cradling his hand to mine just like the other night, I press a kiss to each fingertip then lay my head down and close my eyes...

* * *

Sometime later, I feel something on my face. Yawning, I raise my head, stunned when I see his blue eyes staring right through me.

"Damon?! Oh my God, you're finally awake. Reaching up, I cup his cheek with my hand. Swallowing thickly, I'm unable to keep the happy tears from falling in currents down my cheeks.

"I've been so worried about you," I whisper. Leaning in, I drop a kiss to his cheek. As if in slow motion, I see his eyes contort in fear as his hands struggle against the restraints. Cupping his cheeks, I tell him that I'm going to get the nurse and that he needs to calm down. Just as I let go, the nurse comes running into the room because the heart monitor is blaring, his pulse is skyrocketing into the one fifties.

"Damon, relax or we'll have to give you some medication to calm down. Do you understand?"

Although his eyes are wide and full of fear, he nods. I don't miss how he's still fisting his hands. Placing one of mine over his, our eyes remain joined till Dr. Hadley comes into the room.

"Jim?"

"Tom is in surgery. They called me up to assess him."

He asks Damon several questions, pleased that he seems to be coherent. While he listens to his heart and lungs, Damon's nurse calls respiratory in here to start weaning him off of the ventilator. After giving him one more kiss and mouthing I love you, I walk out of the room and right into the Salvatore family.

"What are you doing here?" his father asks, his voice gruff.

"I was in the hospital to help with an emergency. He's awake. I have to go," I utter, side stepping him and hurrying to the stairwell, taking two at a time as I run down the stairs. When I reach the bottom, I call Tag to pick me up.

When he answers the phone, I blurt out immediately that Damon is awake.

"Mom, that's fantastic."

"Yes, it is, Tag. You can pick me up now."

"I'll be there shortly," he adds then clicks off his phone.

Afterwards, I walk outside and sit on the bench while I wait for Tag to arrive.

When I see my car about to turn into the hospital's winding driveway, I get up, stopping in my tracks when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, my mouth drops agape when I see that it's Damon's father. Cutting an imposing figure, he must be six inches taller than I am plus he's built, the muscles in his biceps flexing as he rounds on me.

"You're her aren't you? You're the doctor he's seeing."

"Um... Mr. Salvatore..."

"My son is young and has his whole life ahead of him. From my vantage point, I'd say that you're a good bit older than him. Am I right?"

"Mr. Salvatore, it's not what you think.." I start to say when he interrupts me again.

"I don't want him tied down to someone who is at a different stage in life. What interests could you two possibly share?"

"If you would just listen to me, Damon and I aren't together anymore."

"If you're not together, why are you at his bedside every time I see you? And I certainly don't believe that the Hippocratic Oath extends to you cradling his hands and sleeping with your head on his mattress. I should file an ethics complaint against you."

"Mr. Salvatore, the fact that we broke up doesn't mean that I stopped caring for him."

"I don't care. You are to stay away from my son, do you understand?" he asks, his voice low, intense and lethal sounding.

"Mom, Mr. Salvatore? What's going on here?"

Swallowing thickly, I look at Tag with moist eyes. When Tag sees the beginnings of my tears, he steps between me and Damon's dad.

"I heard some of what you said to her. You are to leave my mom alone and furthermore, you have no right to talk to her with that tone. She probably saved his life," Tag snaps, standing toe to toe with the great Giuseppe Salvatore.

"You're _his_ mother, you're that old?" he asks incredulously, his eyes darting from Tag to me and then back to Tag.

"You will not talk to my mother like she's a bug you can squash with your designer boots. If you persist in browbeating my mother, you'll have me to answer to," he says, staring down his nose at him. Despite his lofty stature, I smile just slightly when I see him take a step back from my son.

With an exaggerated huff, Mr. Salvatore steps back a little farther, straightens his jacket and walks away, not bothering to look back at us.

"Thank you, Tag. I really hope you didn't just deep six your job."

"I don't care if I did. He had no right to talk to you like that."

"I know that, Tag but you have to cut him some slack. Damon's life has been hanging in the balance and you can imagine the kind of stress he and his family are under. That's not to excuse him but I can kind of understand it.

"Well, I don't care. He shouldn't treat people like that."

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor," I tease, smiling at him. Although I try to project an air of confidence for my son, my gut is in knots. What if he follows through with his threat and does file an ethics complaint against me? Although I've done nothing wrong, I don't need the hassle of having to go before the hospital's ethics board to try to explain myself. Knowing there's nothing I can do about it right now, I push it out of my mind. I won't let that sway me from the happiness I feel that Damon is awake. I know he's not out of the woods yet but it's a significant step in the right direction. Looking up at my son, I'm so impressed by the man he's become.

After giving me a wink, Tag sticks his elbow out. Latching on, the two of us walk to the car. When I slide in, I buckle my seatbelt and roll the window down. As he drives off, my eyes focus in on Damon's floor, relieved beyond measure that he's finally awake.

* * *

 _And now Damon is awake._

 _And let's give credit when it's due. Tag stepped up to be counted when his mom needed him._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you lots and lots and lots and..._

 _Thanks so much to all of you for making this story a such a success. I appreciate that so very much. Thank you all for the reviews. Sometimes I feel disillusioned with it all and your reviews really help to perk me up._

 _Chapter title: 'Miracles' by Jefferson Starship._

 _I posted my new one-shot yesterday. It's called 'Where Have All The Cowboys Gone'. I do hope you'll give it a look and leave a review._

 _I'll post the final massive chapter of 'Seven Year Ache' soon. I love history, this story and I just hate to see it end. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day the Yorktown sank so maybe I'll post it tomorrow. We'll see how much time I have in the morning before I have to leave for work. I did post the final chapter of 'The Dating Game' a few days ago._ _'Turn the Page' is still in its infancy._

 _Today is the anniversary of D-Day. Remember the warriors who fought and died to free a continent. There were soldiers from many nations who stormed the beaches at Normandy._

 _Please remember to click that review button._

 _Have a safe and beautiful day. Thank you all again for your incredible support._


	17. As I Lay Me Down

Katherine:

"Dad, what did you do?" I ask, stepping in front of him as soon as he starts to take a few steps away from Elena and her son.

"I protected my son, that's what I did."

"Dad, please tell me that you didn't threaten Dr. Gilbert."

"I did what any parent would do to protect their child from a predator."

"Oh my God! You and I both know that she isn't a predator. Damon cares about her dad, he'll be livid if he finds out."

"Just how is he going to find out?" he asks, starting to round on me.

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"I told her that I should file an ethics complaint against her."

"You didn't!? What ethics has she violated?"

"I've caught her in Damon's room more than once holding his hand or laying her head on his bed. That's not professional behavior and you know it."

"Dad, they love each other."

"You knew didn't you? You knew it was her, the older doctor that Damon was seeing," he snaps.

Shaking my head, I turn my eyes to look at the sky just in time to see the sun beginning to set. When I look at him again, I try to lower my voice a little bit.

"Yes, he confided in me."

"Why did you lie to me?" he asks, his voice starting to rise again. After raking his hand through his hair, he continues. "I asked you point blank if you knew anything about her. Without batting an eyelash, you denied it."

"Because it's Damon's story to tell, not mine. And I was trying to protect her from the F-5 tornado aka Giuseppe Salvatore!" As angry as I am at him, I have no choice but to retreat because I don't want to get into anymore of a knockdown drag out fight with my dad out here where everyone can hear our raised voices. It's when he starts to point his index finger at me that I feel my temper begin to flare again. I take a deep breath, raising my own finger at him. In a battle of wills between two stubborn Salvatore's, I'm not going to be the one to raise the white flag.

"Don't you point your finger at me like that, dad. I'm thirty years old, not thirteen!"

It's then that he raises his palm and tilts his head threateningly. Finally he tightens his lips and walks away. Taken aback, I put my hands on my hips, puff out my chest and march after him. Before he pulls the hospital door open, I grab onto his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm not one of your little minions that you get to order around. Don't you dare bad mouth her in front of Damon. He doesn't need that stress right now."

"Katherine Marie Mikaelson, I told you to shut it and I mean it," he snaps, glaring at me with a lethal intensity. Without saying another word, he turns around and walk back into the hospital, leaving me behind.

* * *

Rather than go after him some more, I decide to take a walk till my temper starts to recede. I love my dad dearly but there are times I'd really like to smack him. I can remember how mad he was the first time I brought Nick home after revealing our age difference. I'm surprised that he and my husband were able to make amends after that dust up. Shaking my head, I continue to walk around the hospital's perimeter, stopping to have a seat on the bench in the backyard garden area.

"Here you are, Katherine. Damon has been asking for you."

"Hi Stefan. I needed to cool off after my little altercation with dad."

"What happened?"

"He confronted Dr. Gilbert and her son."

"I'm with dad on this, Katherine. She has acted quite inappropriately with Damon."

"That's because they love each other, Stefan."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, they were seeing each other but they broke up when Elena's son couldn't handle it."

"She has a kid?"

"Yes, a seventeen year old kid to be exact. She's not quite ten years older than he is. That's what Damon told me anyway."

"Wow," he utters, a stunned look playing on his face.

"I know, Stefan, but Damon loves her."

"Knowing dad, it's probably the age difference. I have to agree with him on this, Katherine."

"But it's Damon's life, not yours, dads or even mine. If she makes him happy, we should support him rather than turn on him."

"I guess it really doesn't matter anymore if they broke up, right?"

"Wrong. If I can help them get back together, I'm going to do it. You didn't see how miserable he was after she ended things."

"Katherine, I care about his happiness too but how long before he starts looking at girls his own age? I mean, I don't want him to marry and divorce in the blink of an eye."

"Neither do I, Stefan. And for the record, I don't believe that would happen. I've seen how much they love each other. Maybe if they had our support instead of our condescension, they could find their way back to each other."

"We're not getting anywhere with this, Katherine. Let's go back upstairs to see him."

Dropping my chin to my chest, I stand up and then the two of us walk silently back into the hospital.

* * *

My heart starts to pound faster the closer I get to his room. Just as I reach the threshold, he raises his eyes. Almost as if he senses my presence, his meet mine. Immediately I rush to his bedside, pulling him as close as I can. Although the ventilator is gone, he still has his IV in his chest and the pulse oximeter and oxygen prongs in his nose. When I feel his hand stroking my back, I close my eyes and breathe it all in. I'm so glad that my brother is finally awake.

"Damon, do you have any idea how scared I've been?"

When I hear an 'uh hum', I look up to see my dad and mom walk into his room. Not wanting to fight in front of Damon, I say nothing and turn my attention back to him.

"It wasn't my intention," he says, his voice hoarse and raspy from the endotracheal tube that breathed for him when he couldn't. Wiping my eyes, I stutter a little when I ask him what the doctor had to say.

"He's going to keep me here yet tonight and if I don't have any more bad things happen, he'll transfer me out of intensive care tomorrow."

"I'm so glad."

"Excuse me," dad says, interrupting us.

"I'm going to take your mother home for some much needed sleep and then we'll be back."

"Okay dad. Where's Stefan?" Damon asks.

"He was outside, I guess he needed a little breather too. He'll probably be back shortly," I explain, giving his hand a squeeze.

Dad leans over to drop a kiss to his hair and after mom embraces him so hard that his face reddens, they say goodbye and leave the two of us alone till Stefan returns anyway. Once he's sure they're out of ear shot, he looks at me with those deep blue eyes. Taking my hand, he asks, "Katherine, she was here right? I didn't imagine her did I?"

"No, Damon, you didn't imagine that Elena was here. She's actually been here a lot."

"Tag? He didn't get hurt did he? I tried to shield him..," he asks, his eyes almost fearful looking.

"Relax," I tell him, squeezing his hand again. "Tag is fine. You saved him. I know that Elena is so grateful. I've seen how much she cares about you, Damon."

"Not enough to be with me though," he says despondently, turning his head to look out of the window.

"Why don't you leave that to me, Damon?"

"What?"

"Trust me with this, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asks, the beginnings of a smile starting to form on his lips.

"None, you have no choice. Just give me some time."

Nodding, he takes a deep breath and gives my hand a squeeze back. When I stand to give him another hug, both Nick and Stefan walk into his room, a wide smile on their faces, especially my husbands as this is his first time seeing Damon awake since this nightmare began. Jumping up, I let him hold me tightly and it's then that the happy tears that I've been holding in break through the barrier, falling in sheets down my face.

* * *

Instinctively knowing that it's Tag I need to concentrate on, I go to the office on Sunday to look for his street address. Perhaps it is a bit unethical but I promised my brother that I would try to help him with this. Since failure is not an option here, I steel my spine and take a deep breath. Damon was the only one on my side from the very beginning with Nick. I'm not about to let him down if there's any way that I can help right things between him and Elena. Once I have Tag's address, I lock up the building and the gate when I leave, driving over to his place. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that he'll be at home.

Parking along the street, I square my shoulders and walk to the front door. As soon as I ring the doorbell, I take a step back and look at the lawn. She has a little flower garden and a vegetable garden. It's quaint yet simple. As rich as my husband and father are, I do like the simplicity of this place. Although I can't deny that I like my designer bags and shoes, I'd like to believe that I'm not a shallow person, one that gets caught up in all the glam and forgets about the things that are really important in life, like family.

When an older man opens the door, I'm a little scared that I wrote the address down wrong. Inherently, I know that I did not so I simply ask if he's home.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tag Gilbert."

"He's my grandson. Can I ask what this is about?"

"Forgive me, I'm Katherine Mikaelson. My father owns GSS Construction. I wanted to talk to him about his job."

"You're not here to fire him are you?"

"No, sir, I'm not," I chuckle.

Immediately he relaxes, opening the door so I can step inside.

"Um, is Elena home?"

"No, she and my wife went out for the afternoon with one of Elena's work friends. Please have a seat, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Thank you," I tell him, taking a seat on the couch as soon as he leads me into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? My daughter has a lemon tree in her backyard. I just made some fresh lemonade."

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

Just as he comes back with drinks in hand, I hear a door slam shut.

"Thank you, Mr...,"

"Gilbert, I'm Elena's father."

We both look up when we hear Tag yell, "I'm home grandpa."

As soon as his eyes reach mine, he stops in his tracks, his mouth dropping open.

"Hello, Tag. I came over to have a few words with you."

"You're going to fire me aren't you?"

"No, Tag, I'm not here to fire you. I'm actually here to tell you that you still have a job."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not," I laugh, taking a swallow of my lemonade.

"This is really tasty, Mr. Gilbert. You made this from scratch?"

"I did."

"I don't suppose you'd share the recipe," I ask, taking another swallow.

"I may be persuaded too," he laughs, taking a drink himself.

"You're not joking, I really still have a job?" Tag asks, tentatively taking a seat in the rocker that's seated to my left.

"No, I'm not joking. I'm sorry that my father laid into your mom the way he did. Sometimes he speaks without thinking."

"He had no right to speak to my mom as if she wasn't good enough."

"I know that." Not knowing if I should speak about Damon in front of his grandfather, I take another swallow of this delicious lemonade and contemplate my next move. Deciding just to go with it, I smile at Tag and then continue our conversation.

"I also wanted to ask how you feel about your mom and Damon?"

"What about them?"

"Well, Tag, I didn't tell my brother this but I have some doubts about their age difference myself. But I do know that Damon loves your mother a lot. I also know that your mom cares very deeply for him. I'd hate for them to lose what could be great because of you, because of me, because of my dad and my brother. I just want Damon to be happy."

"I want my mom to be happy too but he's so much younger than her. I don't want people calling my mom a cougar."

Unable to hold in a laugh, I drop my chin to my chest.

"Tag, my daughter is not a cougar," Mr. Gilbert says, adding to the conversation. I can see a hint of a smile on his face as well.

"Tag, my husband is ten years older than me. I love him desperately. And before you say anything, I know it's an unfair stigma when the woman is older than the man but love is love."

"I know."

"Look, I didn't come here to try to change your mind or any such thing, all I really came here to do is to reassure you about your job and to ask you to give their relationship some fresh thought. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that," he agrees.

"I should get going. I need to go back to the hospital to see my brother. He's bored to tears."

"Do you think I could see him? I need to tell him thanks for saving my life."

"I'm sure he'd like that, Tag."

Standing up, I pick up my bag and start towards the door, Tag and his grandfather following behind.

After turning the doorknob, I stop before walking out.

"Please just think about what I said, Tag. And it was nice meeting you, Mr. Gilbert."

"You too, Mrs. Mikaelson. Have a lovely day now," he says, just before pushing the door shut behind me.

* * *

"Katherine, come in."

"What is it, dad?" I ask, taking a seat in front of his desk. I'm still more than a little miffed at him. Bored, I glance around his office, staring at the pictures on the walls and the awards dad has won with some of his designs.

"So you told young Mr. Gilbert that his job was safe?"

"I did. I wasn't about to let you fire him when you were the one being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?"

"Yes, dad. Come on, admit it. You know you admire the kid for standing up to the great and powerful Oz aka Giuseppe Salvatore," I add, raising an eyebrow at him. When he turns away, I know that I hit the nail on the head because I see that he's trying to stop himself from smiling.

"I knew it," I laugh, jumping up and walking around to his side of the desk. "You like the kid?"

"Alright, Katherine, you win. I do like the kid. Not too many people have the balls to go toe to toe with me. The kid didn't hesitate for even a millisecond to defend his mom."

"Exactly. He did just what you'd expect any of your own children to do."

"I still don't want his mother to consort with Damon though."

"Daddy, they're not together right now anyway. But let me tell you this, if by some miracle, they work things out, you better not interfere," I say, waving my index finger playfully at him.

"Katherine, look. I just want my children to be happy. Do you really think a woman that much older than him will make him happy? I mean like your mom and me or you and Nick?"

"Need I remind you, daddy, that Nick is a decade older than me?"

"I know and I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong about him. As much as I want Damon to find someone his own age, if this is who he wants to be with, I guess I'll have come to terms with it."

"I'm sure Damon would understand that. But you're not going to make any points with him if you attack her. You do realize that right?"

"I know, little girl, I know."

"Good, now I'm going to go back to work. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Katherine. I'm going to drive over to the hospital to see him a little later. He's getting moved to the medical floor today."

"That's wonderful news. Let me know before you go so I can go along if I'm caught up with my chores."

Standing up, I walk to the door, turning my head back when I reach it. After blowing him a kiss, I smile and step out of his office.

* * *

Elena:

"Caroline? Hi, come in."

Stepping aside, I let her walk through the kitchen door.

"Have a seat. I was just about to pour myself a cup of coffee. Do you want some?"

"Need you ask?" she jokes, smiling at me.

Hoping that she isn't going to start something, I turn my back to her to look out of the kitchen window for a few minutes. With my eyes focused on my flower garden, I barely hear her clear her throat.

"Sorry, I was just looking at my tulips and irises. I think I'm going to plant something blue, maybe pansies and I also thought about a lilac tree but I'm going to have to ask at the nursery if they'll grow here."

"Elena, you're avoiding."

Sucking in a deep breath, I fill a cup and hand it to her before filling my own. That done, I sit at the table to join her.

"What am I avoiding, Caroline?"

"I came to see if you heard anymore about Damon?"

"Do you really even care, Caroline? You all but accused him of being nice to me only so he could take me to bed."

"I told you that I was sorry for that remark. Why are you bringing this up again?"

"Because honestly, since he's out of danger, I've had time to reflect on everyone's attitudes about Damon and me. I know you mean well, Caroline, but sometimes you say things that hurt me whether you realize it or not."

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I know I'm as shallow as a kiddie pool sometimes. It's a wonder Tyler puts up with me. You're my oldest and dearest friend. Please accept my apology?"

Dropping my chin to my chest, I stare at my hands clenched tightly around my mug. Even though the coffee is hot, I don't let go. As dear as Caroline is to me, there are times that she really hurts my feelings.

"Yes, Caroline, I know you're sorry. I just wish you'd respect my feelings sometimes."

"I'm really sorry, I made you feel like this, Elena. If I had it to do over again, I would've kept my mouth shut. Please can we put it behind us? You do know that I love you right?"

"Yes and I love you too, Caroline but sometimes I wish you'd take a moment to think before you speak."

"I promise that I'll try." Seconds later, she stands up to wrap her arms around me from behind, giving me a hug.

"Why don't we do something to take our minds off of all this? Do you want to go shopping, Elena?"

"Sure. I don't have to work till tomorrow. I'm going to grab my bag and tell mom and dad where I'm going."

"I'll wait for you."

Nodding, I swallow what's left in my cup, set it in the sink and walk out of the kitchen to grab my cellphone and my purse, my mind and heart still at a maelstrom of everything Damon.

* * *

"What do you think of these colors?" Caroline asks, pointing to an eyeshadow palette.

"I think it'll look very pretty with your blue eyes."

"Me too." Turning to the sales lady, she tells her she wants it. After paying for her purchase, we browse around some more of the cosmetic counters and the fragrance area. Since I love Jo Malone perfumes, I buy myself a bottle of the Wild Bluebell and one of the Blue Agave and Cacao.

"Should we let one of the makeup artists work their magic on us?"

"If you want. Who doesn't like to get glammed up once in a while?" I laugh, taking my colognes from the sales lady. After putting them in my bag, I follow her over to one of the makeup artists. She shows me what she would use to make my brown eyes pop and then proceeds to do just that. I do look good even if it's me saying so. Caroline looks amazing too with the copper and bronze shadows the artist used on her.

As soon as we finish, we make our way to the Starbucks to get a refresher. I order the Very Berry Hibiscus which is my favorite and Caroline orders a green tea Frappuccino. We take a seat and just watch the people for a little while, occasionally slipping into conversation. This is the tourist season in St. Augustine. Since we're the oldest city in the US, we get a lot of visitors because of the historic nature of our town. Plus we have the beach and many tourist attractions including the lighthouse. Immediately my mind drifts to Damon and how much fun we had both times we went there actually. And while Damon is on my mind, I have to admit to myself that maybe Caroline was right, not about him only trying to get in my pants, but about our age difference. It hurts that everyone had a say in what was our relationship except Damon and me. That's not even mentioning the fact that she so easily blew off my feelings and disrespected my choices. Even though everything in me longs to be with him, there's never going to be a Damon and Elena so I need to let it go.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just people watching," I admit, taking a sip of my drink.

"Are you sure you're okay, Elena?"

"Caroline, I'm fine but in all honesty, I'm tired. Do you mind if we go home now?"

"No of course not."

After picking up our things we carry everything back to her car. Once inside, I buckle my seatbelt and lay my head against the passenger side window. With my eyes focused on the clouds, it doesn't take long before the lull of the road sounds pull me to slumber.

* * *

After I finish suturing up a laceration on a child's brow, I wash my hands and let one of the nurse's finish up with discharge instructions and so forth. I seek out Dean to tell him that I'm going to take a break now. I've already been here for eight hours without so much as a potty break. As hard as it's been, I've managed to stay away from Damon for the last few days but I need to go to see for myself that he's truly on the mend. I just hope that I don't run into his father again. As far as I know, there haven't been any ethics complaints filed against me. Swallowing back my nerves, I quickly walk up the stairs to the medical floor.

"Hi Dr. Gilbert."

"Hi Tammy. Can you tell me which room is Damon Salvatore's? I treated him in the ED and I needed to thank him for saving my son's life."

"Really?"

"Yes, he smothered Tag's body with his own, taking the bullet himself."

"That's something."

"Yes, it is."

"Tammy, your patient in room 812 wants some pain medication," one of the nurses aides says to her.

"Oh hi, Dr. Gilbert."

"Hello, Lisa. Do you know which room Mr. Salvatore is in?"

"Yeah, he's over on the twenties pod, I think."

"Thanks Tammy, Lisa," I add before walking over to the next pod.

Once I confirm which is his room, I walk towards number 828. Stopping at the threshold, I smile when I see him standing up, staring at the window.

'You're feeling better," I remark, finally setting foot inside.

"Elena?"

"How are you, Damon?"

"On the mend, I guess you could say. They took my chest tube out today."

"I'm glad. I need to thank you for saving his life, Damon. I can't begin to imagine my life without him."

"I didn't do anything heroic, Elena."

"Oh yes you did. You protected him. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"I couldn't let anything happen to him. I know how much you love your son."

"I do and I love you too, Damon, more than I ever thought was humanly possible. It was like a million tiny, little pieces of my heart came together all at once. It was like I was being swept up into a current."

I break a little more inside when I see a glimmer of hope reflected in the depths of his endless blue eyes. As much as it kills me inside, I swallow past the lump in my throat.

"I'm also here to say goodbye, Damon."

"No, Elena..." he starts to say, stopping himself mid sentence when he sees the look on my face. His shoulders visibly sag before he turns his attention back to the window, staring at something rather than looking at me. Smiling tightly, I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. His breath hitches before he drops his eyes to where my hand is touching his shoulder. Looking up, he's almost pleading with me wordlessly. And although he tries to mask what he's feeling, the deep blue hue of his eyes is unable to lie.

"We can't. Everyone is against us, Damon."

As much as it hurts, I know that I have to be strong enough for the both of us. Again, I have to turn around with my back facing him to get myself under control. This is no doubt the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths before turning back to face him one last time. Despite all the reasons that we can't, I'm so drawn to him. His eyes suck me right in every time we're together. I can feel the electricity surge through every nerve pathway in my body. My ears roar with the sound of my blood sloshing through my veins as my heart thrums a chaotic beat against my rib cage. Everything about this man sets my senses alight. Unable to control my own body, I step next to him, cradle his cheeks with my clammy palms and pull his lips to mine, kissing him hard and long enough for it to imprint in my memory to last forever. It's only when my pager alarms that I step back, completely breathless.

"I have to go, Damon. Take care of yourself okay?" I steal one more kiss before turning around and hurrying out. I stop at the door to give him one more longing glance before walking away from him for the final time. Although I know that I'm leaving my heart, my whole heart behind, I force myself to keep moving, one step in front of the next until I reach the stairwell. As soon as I slip through it, I collapse, sliding down against the door, only now allowing my tears to fall.

* * *

 _DON'T GIVE UP..._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love you very much._ _And I can't thank you all enough for your support, the reviews and encouragement. I couldn't do this without you all._

 _Chapter title: 'As I Lay Me Down' by Sophie B. Hawkins_

 _'Turn the Page' was updated on Friday. I posted the first chapter of my WW1 story, 'I Fall to Pieces' yesterday._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Remember Orlando in your thoughts and prayers. This is why I always tell you to be safe._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again and we'll see you next time._


	18. Hero

Damon:

It seems that I have nothing better to do than stare out of the window. It hurt so much to see Elena yesterday. More than anything I want to be with her but she closed the door on us in everyway there is to close a door. I love her so much but I can't fight everyone alone. Dropping my eyes, I just shake my head. Somehow I need to find a way to move on. And although I know that in my head, my heart doesn't want to cooperate. The mere thought of it elicits a painful sensation in my heart.

"Damon?"

"Brady, it's good to see you," I tell him, giving him a hug.

"I've been at the Ocala site. Katherine texted me that you were finally on the mend. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get over here any sooner, Damon."

"I understand," I tell him, turning to look out of the window again.

"What's wrong, Damon?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You forget who you're talking to. Now spill."

"Katherine told me that Elena came to see me when I was unconscious. I thought that maybe she had changed her mind about us but she shot that to hell when she came to see me yesterday."

"Go on."

"She loves me, Brady."

"I know she does. I saw how distraught she was when you first got to the ICU. I was in the room with you when she came to see you. And actually, Damon, it was Tag who started CPR on you at the pizza joint. He and I worked hard to keep your blood pumping till the EMT's took over. And when you got here, It was Elena who kept you alive till Dr. Neilson could take you to surgery. Did anyone tell you that?"

"No," I add, swallowing thickly.

"I just want to be with her but she came to tell me goodbye yesterday."

"I'm really sorry, Damon. I wish I could make this easier for you but I can't."

"I know," I whisper, dropping my chin to my chest. The next thing I know, my best friend since we were babies is giving me a hug, patting me on the back. We break apart when I hear a rap on my door. When I look up, I'm more than a little surprised to see Tag standing there.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I was hoping to talk to Damon for a few minutes," he says, his eyes darting from me to Brady and then back.

"Come in, Tag. Damon, I'm going to run over to Dairy Queen. What would you like?"

"Brady... fine, a Heath bar-Snickers Blizzard sounds good actually."

"Okay. I'll be back shortly. It's good to see you, Tag," he says, giving the kid a shoulder squeeze on the way out.

* * *

After Brady leaves, I honestly don't know what to say to the kid. He's a good kid and as much as it pains me that he is the biggest reason why she and I can't be together, I still like the kid. I don't feel any ill will towards him nor would I change what I did that night even if I had died. It seems both of us are a little edgy around each other. And since I'm the adult or supposed to be anyway, I break the ice.

"Brady told me that you started CPR on me. Thank you, Tag."

"Well, Damon, if it wasn't for you, I might be dead or stuck in the hospital. I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm no hero, Tag. And honestly, I don't remember much about that night."

"Mom made me learn CPR as soon as I was old enough. And you do know that you literally scared us all shitless."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"Are you okay, Damon?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Listen, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

"First off, I owe you one hell of an apology. I acted like a spoiled, selfish brat and I treated you abhorrently. My mom raised me better than that and I didn't live up to my own ideals. I'm sorry, Damon, I really and truly am. If I could turn back the clock, I would. But I don't have it within my power to do that. I hope that someday you can find it in yourself to forgive me.

"Thank you, Tag. Sometimes it takes the bigger man to own up to their mistakes."

"Listen, about you and mom.. I was very wrong about that too, Damon. She was so happy when she was with you, happier than I've ever seen her to be quite honest. And what did I do? I threw a temper tantrum like a two year old and then everything spiraled into chaos. Now she's despondent and lackluster about everything. And, Damon, I hate seeing her like this. But honestly, it was when I heard your dad attack her that I realized that I was no better than him. Actually he pretty much threw the same argument that I used in her face. It was a hard look in the mirror and although I didn't much like what I saw, it was necessary. You make her smile and I want that for her again."

Stunned into silence, it takes me a few moments for the synapses to fire and connect the dots. "What do you mean my dad attacked her?"

"Mom said that he found her holding your hand a couple of times. The last time he caught her coming out of your room, he followed her outside and told her that her behavior was inappropriate and that if she didn't leave you alone, he'd file an ethics complaint against her."

"He didn't?"

"I'm afraid he did. I told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to talk to my mother like she was nothing more than an insect that he could squash. I figured he was going to fire me on the spot but he didn't. The next day, your sister came over and told me that my job was safe."

"I'm sorry that he did that. Thanks for telling me, Tag."

"Are you going to make up with mom?"

"Tag, I love your mother more than I ever thought it possible for a man to love a woman but I can't fight everyone alone. She has to fight alongside me otherwise it's not going to work."

"Will you at least talk to her?"

"No, Tag. She has to make this decision on her own. I can't and I won't force her."

"I understand but please know that I'm okay with it now. I want her to smile and laugh and see her eyes sparkle again at the mere mention of your name. I'm so sorry for my part in your breakup."

"I believe you and I want your mom to be happy again too, Tag but like I said... I can't do it on my own. But thanks for enlightening me. I suddenly feel very tired... Tag, um, will you pull the door closed when you leave?"

"Nothing like subtle hints, ha boss?" he jokes, laughing.

"Bye, Tag."

"Goodbye, and Damon, thank you again for saving my life."

After I give him a nod, he smiles tightly then walks out of my room, pulling the door closed like I asked him to. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed and unable to process this, I get up, slip on my hospital robe and step out of my room. Full of nervous energy, I start walking around my floor, my mind a whir of contradictory emotions. Although I like that the kid practically gave me his blessing, what good does it do now anyway? Then there's my father.. I'm furious with him for confronting Elena. And then there's Elena. Again my feelings are all over the place where she's concerned. They ricochet between anger for leaving me and understanding why she did what she did. It's all too much right now. After taking several laps around my floor, I start to head back to my room. Just as I round the corner, I smile when I see that Brady is back, cups of ice cream in each of his hands.

* * *

Seething on the inside, I stuff my face with the blizzard that Brady bought for me. I have to admit that it tasted good. He had a date to get ready for otherwise he would've stayed longer. Just as I'm finishing it up, Katherine strolls into my room with a bouquet of wildflowers. Rather than thank her, I immediately ask her about dad.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That dad went after Elena."

"Yes, I caught the tail end of their conversation and believe me, Damon, I told him that he was out of line."

"Why would he do that?"

"I know he was wrong, Damon, but put yourself in his place for just a moment," she starts to say, raising her palm to shush me before I can fire back.

"You had been hovering on a fine line between life and death for days. Not once but twice you were clinically dead. Now I'm not defending what he did, he shouldn't have accosted her but he was stressed, we all were beyond belief. He happened to catch her sitting with you more than once and that raised his suspicions. When he caught her coming out of your room a third time, that's when he put all the pieces together."

"He shouldn't have done that."

"I know, Damon and I promise you that I gave him a piece of my mind but I also understand him."

"God, Katherine, why doesn't everybody have to be against us?"

"I'm not against you, Damon. I saw how happy you were, she made you smile and I want that for you again. I even had a talk with Tag. And before you spout off at me, I assured him that I wasn't trying to change his mind, that I only wanted him to give your relationship with his mother some thought."

"Yeah well, he was here earlier and pretty much gave me his blessing, believe it or not."

"Damon, that's fabulous news."

"Not if Elena won't fight. I can't do it alone, Katherine. She has to help and until she realizes that, there's no cause for celebration. Just yesterday she told me goodbye."

"Tag probably hadn't or hasn't told her yet that he's had a change of heart. Please just give her a little more time?"

"You know that I want to, but the ball is in her court. She has to make the next move."

"I understand. Now, why don't you put a robe and some slippers on so we can go outside to get you some fresh air?"

"You know, that's the best offer I've had all day." Smiling at her, I push the call light on. When my nurse comes in, I ask her for a pair of slipper socks and if it's okay for me to leave the floor. After giving me the okay, Katherine and I walk to the elevator and get in. Although I'm excited to get some fresh air, all my thoughts still hover around my brown-eyed girl.

* * *

I'm more than livid with my dad for going after Elena. But as Katherine pointed out, I guess a part of me kind of understands given the stress they've all been under. I love my dad dearly but he has to realize that this is my life to live not his. And what about Elena? I know that she's fearless and strong but I can easily picture her wilting when facing the cat 5 hurricane also known as my father. He presents a pretty imposing figure when he gets his dander up. I shudder to think what he must've said to her.

Blowing out a breath, I get up to look out of my eighth floor window. The sun is still bright despite the late hour. It's a clear, cloudless sky. Even though I have the TV turned on, I'm not paying attention. Between Elena and my dad, my brain doesn't have room for anymore stimulation. And just as I reach for my nurse button to turn the TV off, I hear my dad's voice.

"Son, how are you?"

"Frankly, dad, I'm bored to tears."

"Did Dr. Neilson say anything about discharge?"

"Apparently my white blood cells are elevated again so he ordered blood cultures and I had to give them a piss sample and then they hooked me up to a new antibiotic. He said something about going home at the end of the week if my blood work stabilizes. I should've asked him how I got an infection in the first place?"

"I can't answer that, Damon. They talk about hospital acquired infections often on the news and in journals so perhaps you caught something here?"

"I don't know," I snap, unable to control my anger any longer.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"I heard about your little encounter with Elena. How could you do that, dad?"

"Damon?"

"Look, dad. I love you, I do but you had no right to attack her."

"Son, calm down. I was only thinking about your best interests. I want you to be happy, Damon."

"I can't do this with you now. I'm too angry and I don't want to say something that we'll both regret. Would you please leave?"

"Damon?"

"No, dad. Not now, please give me some privacy and please, for the love of God, leave Elena alone?"

"Alright son, I don't know if you realize how much I love you."

"I love you too," I add, ending the conversation. He nods his acceptance and then backs away from me, stopping when he reaches the threshold.

"Goodbye, Damon," he tells me. And I can see in his eyes how sincere he is when we make eye contact one final time before he disappears.

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing here this time of night?"

"It's not late, it's only a little before nine."

"I know but visiting hours are over in a few minutes."

"They're not going to kick me out of my son's room."

"No, I don't suppose they will. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your dad. He has been pretty down in the dumps since he visited with you today. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Mom, come on. I just told him that I wanted to be left alone for awhile. What's so God awful about that?"

"It was more than that and you know it. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out why you two had words and try as I might, I haven't a clue as to what happened between the two of you. You're our youngest child, Damon. You have to realize how devastated he was, all of us were, when we thought you wouldn't survive."

"Mom, he knows that I love him. I told him so but he had no right to confront Elena."

"Ah, so your girl is the reason?"

"She's not my girl anymore, mom. She broke up with me."

"What were her reasons?"

"Oh nothing much, just that everyone is against us because she's older than I am. You two never gave Katherine this much grief when she brought Nick home. I know you were both wary at first but you accepted him. Why is so hard for you to accept the woman I love? She's smart and beautiful and incredibly kind. I don't understand why you all hate someone that you don't even know?"

"Damon, you stop right there. I don't hate anyone and neither does your dad. We're just concerned about you okay? Your dad told me she's a decade older than you. How will you make it work if you both want different things? You're still young and idealistic, she's settled in her career, has a house and a boy about to become a man. What's your plan, Damon?"

"I don't have to have a plan because we're over, done, end of story," I snap, turning my head away.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young man. I'm still your mother."

"Yeah well," I mumble under my breath but I know she heard it when raises a disapproving eyebrow at me.

"Rather than fight with you anymore tonight, I'm going home. But I want you to think about what I said. Perhaps she'll rethink her opposition but you need to think long and hard about what that means. Goodnight, Damon," she says. Leaning over, she drops a kiss to my hair, shares a look with me and then heads out, leaving me alone to stew in my thoughts.

* * *

Katherine:

"So I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here this evening?" I ask, looking at my parents, Stefan and Rebekah before giving my husband a wide smile.

"Yes, we are actually, Kat. Do tell us the reason for making me and Rebekah drive all the way over here from the Cape?"

"And why isn't Damon included? He's part of the family too," Mom adds, looking a little disgruntled with me.

"The reason Damon isn't here is because I wanted to talk to you about him. As you are all very much aware, we almost lost him. And since his twenty fifth birthday is in a couple of weeks, I thought a surprise party might be in order."

"That my dear wife is a wonderful idea."

I flash another big smile at Nick just as he starts to stand up.

"Does anyone want a drink before we continue?" he asks, walking over to the little bar we have set up in our game room. After he finishes passing something out to everyone, he sits back down, patting the seat beside him. Nodding, I join him and then continue.

"But what I really want to do is invite Elena and her son to join us."

"Katherine, are you mad?" Stefan scoffs, shaking his head back and forth.

"Really Stefan? No, I'm not mad as you suggest. Damon loves this woman and he wants to be with her. The only reason they're not together is because of us. His demeanor is lackluster at best. Now look, I know you all have your misgivings, I did too at first but then I realized what a difference she had made in his life in such a short time. He was very happy. Seriously, isn't that what we want for him, to be happy?"

"Of course, I want my son to be happy, Katherine but she's so much older than him?"

"Mom, forget about their age difference. If they don't care, why should we? And again, aren't you all being a bit hypocritical considering that you all accept Nick?"

"It's different when it's the guy, Katherine."

"That's so sexist, Stefan. I'm going to talk to a party planner about getting the backyard party ready. And I am going to invite Elena. Whether she'll come or not or whether the damage is permanent, I don't know but I am going to extend the olive branch. Will you all play nice if she does agree to come?"

"You win, Katherine because honestly, I don't like seeing Damon so consumed with melancholy. I want him to be the snarky, happy go lucky young man that I raised. So yes, if Elena comes, I will apologize to her. Perhaps I could go with you to speak with her?"

"Daddy, that is a wonderful idea. Thank you."

"Giuseppe, are you sure?" mom asks, interrupting.

"I'm positive, Rosemary. It is his life after all and sometimes love sneaks up on us when we're least expecting and it knocks us on our ass. That's what happened to me when I met you."

Leaning in, she gives dad a kiss on the cheek then nods at me.

"Thanks, mom. Now, I have supper waiting for everyone. Let's go to the dining room, I'm hungry." Taking my hand, Nick holds me back till they all vacate the room. Now that we're alone, he plants a scorching kiss on my lips, flashes his trademarked shit- eating grin at me then pulls to the dining room to join our family.

* * *

"Are you up for this, dad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, little girl," he says, extending his arm, motioning for me to lead the way.

"Here goes nothing," I mumble, raising my hand to knock on Elena's front door. I just hope that she's at home. Moments later, it opens. Tag's eyes widen considerably when he sees my dad.

"Can we come in for a moment, Tag?"

"You didn't change your mind about firing me did you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"No, young man. My daughter and I would like to have a word with you and your mother."

"O...kay?" he says, stepping aside to invite us in. Once he pushes the door closed, he leads us into the living room. After telling us to take a seat, he sets out to go find his mother. When I hear another door open and close, I figure she must be outside in her backyard or something. Only a few minutes pass till the two of them join us. I can see how nervous she is the way she repeatedly brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"Mr. Salvatore, Katherine, um would you like some refreshments?"

"Whatever you have is fine, Elena."

"Tag, why don't you get them each a bottle of water?" Nodding, he disappears for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, I don't drink much other than coffee and an occasional soda."

"Please don't apologize. Water is perfect," I mention, my gaze focused on her.

Once Tag comes back and hands both dad and I a bottle, he sits down beside his mother on the love seat.

"Tag said that you wanted to speak to me. Nothing happened to Damon did it?" she asks, her voice panicked sounding.

"No, no, Elena. Calm down," dad says, surprising me when he smiles genuinely at her.

"Damon's birthday is the week after next. We'd like you and Tag to join us for his surprise party."

* * *

 _You have to love Katherine and Tag too. It takes a big person to admit that you were wrong. I love his character so much._

 _Thank you, Eva for everything that you have done for me. I remember back in the early days of TVD, being on the original forums. I didn't post much back then, I lurked most of the time but I'm so glad we came across each other. Love you my best friend, my sister, my anchor._

 _And thanks so much to all of you for your support. It means the world to me, truly it does._

 _Chapter title: 'Hero' by Mariah Carey._

 _'Turn the Page' and 'I fall to Pieces' are in progress. Eva and I are just starting to work on 'The Game of Life'. It's the sequel to 'The Dating Game'._

 _A new story has started posting. It's called 'Arms of the Ocean' by 'insightfuldamon. It's quite compelling and very well written._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous day and thank you all again._


	19. Kiss the Girl

Elena:

Stunned speechless, I know without a doubt that I have that deer in the headlights look on my face. After the way Mr. Salvatore metaphorically beat me down the last time we shared space, I'm gawping like a guppy, no sound coming out of my mouth. It's only when I see and hear Tag snapping his fingers in front of my face that I realize that I had zoned out as it were. After sharing a look with him, I skeptically glace at Mr. Salvatore because the man made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want me to have anything to do with Damon.

"I don't understand."

After glancing once more at Tag, I turn to look to my guests.

"Elena, we want you and Tag to come to Damon's surprise birthday party. I think your presence will be the best gift that we can give him."

"But I thought you didn't want me to have anything to do with him?" I ask, focusing intently on Damon's father.

"Dr. Gilbert...,"

"It's Elena."

"Elena, first things first. I need to apologize for my boorish behavior. I had no right to go after you like that especially after you played such a pivotal role in my son's survival. I hope you can forgive me. I know it's no excuse but these past several days have been the most stressful and the most scary days of my entire life. My son died twice and if not for the skilled medical professionals such as yourself, we'd be planning his funeral instead of his birthday party. I won't lie to you, I do have some misgivings about your relationship given your age difference but I know that my son loves you. He's been melancholy and quiet, the light has dimmed in his eyes since you ended things with him. And in all honesty, I don't like seeing my once vibrant son like this."

"Mr. Salvatore, I.. I.. of course, I accept your apology but you weren't the only issue."

"Mom," Tag interrupts, "If you're talking about me, I've had a change of heart too. Damon made you smile. Instead of seeing the fire burning brightly inside of you the way I always used to. I admired that so much about you, mom. You're the strongest person I know and instead of being the understanding son, I lashed out. I'm so sorry that I hurt you mom. So I've come to the conclusion that if Damon makes you happy, then count me in."

"Tag?"

"It's the truth, mom. I went to see Damon too and after apologizing, I told him the same thing."

"I had no idea," I blurt out, completely astonished at his revelation.

"I had to thank him for saving me," he adds. Leaning over, he plants a kiss on my cheek. "I love you, mom. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Again, stunned speechless, I reach for a Kleenex to dab my eyes with.

"Elena, won't you please consider coming to his party," Katherine asks, smiling at me with understanding eyes.

"I don't even know what to say. I'm just so shocked that you want me and Tag to be a part of it."

"Say yes, my dear, if for nothing else than to help this old man make amends with his son."

"Mr. Salvatore..."

"Please call me Giuseppe."

"Mr., I mean Giuseppe," I start to say. After glancing at Tag, I finish, "We'd be honored to join the festivities. Thank you for inviting us."

"I know it's asking a lot, Elena, especially knowing how much you care for him, but I'd really like it if you didn't see him till the party. I really, really want him to have the surprise of his life."

"Of course, Katherine. But what kinds of things does he like? We want to give him a birthday present."

"Elena, I think you will be present enough. But if you really want to give him something, his dream is to own a charter boat so maybe something with a nautical theme."

"Mom, we could give him a net like ours."

"Tag, that's a wonderful idea. I think you and I are going to have to take a walk down the beach later so we can collect some treasures for it."

"Elena, he would love that. But as I said, I think your presence alone will be everything that he wants."

"Thank you, Katherine."

"Can I have your cellphone number so I can text you with the details?"

Nodding, I get up and walk into the kitchen to retrieve my phone. Once I get back, I hand it to Katherine. As soon as she puts hers in mine, both she and Mr. Salvatore stand up.

"Thank you so much, Elena."

"No, thank you. And you too, Mr... I mean, Giuseppe."

"You're welcome, my dear. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course," I add, walking with them to my front door. Tag and I follow them outside, waving goodbye when they pull out of my driveway. We watch till they turn the corner and disappear.

* * *

Since I have the day off, Tag and I decide to go for a walk along the beach, hoping to collect some treasures for the net we're going to get for Damon. After slipping off my flip flops, I walk out into the surf a little bit, hoping to find some pretty sea shells. Loving the feeling of the sand between my toes as well as the cool water lapping at my calves, I reach into the water when I see a beautiful conch shell.

"Tag, I found one," I yell, waving it over my head for him to see. Smiling, he quickly scuttles his shoes and walks into the water to join me. He has a sharp eye because a few moments later he finds some sea glass. It's so pretty. Walking out of the water, we continue to comb the sand looking for treasures. We manage to find an oyster shell, a scallop, a kitten shell and a piece of sea pork. Tag and I have been doing this for as long as we have lived here. Even when we lived in a tiny apartment and couldn't afford much, this is something that doesn't cost anything yet it's enjoyable beyond belief.

"Mom, I found a sponge and a piece of driftwood. Look," he says, holding it out for me to take.

"It's perfect." After putting it in the netted bag that we use to collect our treasures, I take a hold of his forearm.

"Let's sit down for a little bit."

After we're both sitting in the sand, he blows out a breath before turning to face me.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think we should talk about all of this. Are you sure, Tag? What made you change your mind about Damon and me?"

"I'm sure mom. You've been absolutely miserable without him. I'm so sorry for the part I played in this. If I hadn't been such an ass, you'd be with him now."

"Tag, you know that I would never blame you. You're the most important person in my world."

"I know that, mom but Damon is very important to you too. I know that you love him."

"Yes, I do but it won't be easy. You said that your friends tease you about having a young mother already."

"Mom, I only have senior year left and then I'll be going to college. My real friends don't tease me about you. They love you too."

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay with this?"

"Mom, relax. I like Damon. The guy been nothing but good to me and I treated him abysmally. Then he nearly died saving my life. In all honesty, I don't want to be the type of person who denies two people that love each other the chance for their happily ever after. I know that anything could come along and break the two of you up, I just don't want the reason to be me. I love you, mom and more than anything else I want you to be happy. And truthfully, I've never seen you as happy as when you were seeing him. I'm really sorry for the part I played in your breakup."

"I love you, Tag, so much," I tell him, discreetly wiping my the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I may have gotten it from my mom's side," he laughs, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow.

"What do you say the two of us go get an ice cream cone and then we can search for more treasure," I suggest, tilting my head slightly.

"That sounds good," he agrees, jumping up. Offering me his hand, I take ahold and let him pull me up. Once I'm on my feet, we take our things and walk side by side to the ice cream shack that's just up ahead.

* * *

"Hi, Dr. Gilbert. Little Annie is sick again."

"I see that, Mrs. Stafford. Was she doing anything that triggered her asthma exacerbation?" I ask, placing my stethoscope in my ears so I can listen to Annie's breath sounds. Once I place the bell to her chest, I hear both inspiratory and expiratory wheezes. She's working hard to breathe.

"Not that I know of. She was watching cartoon when she came to tell me that she was having a hard time breathing."

"I'm going to have the nurse put an IV in so we can give her some Solu-Medrol. I'm going to order a chest X ray and have respiratory therapy give her a continuous neb treatment."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Gilbert."

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a little while," I tell the mother then walk out of the exam room.

* * *

As soon as I pull the door closed, I'm pulled into another exam room. A man having just been brought in with chest pain radiating down his left arm. Immediately I start barking orders for an EKG, lab work to check his cardiac enzymes and some nitroglycerin. He's grimacing with pain while clutching his chest.

"April, give him 4 mg of Morphine IV stat," I tell her, my attention on his heart rhythm on the monitor. As soon as his MI is confirmed, I get on the phone to the cardiologist on call and have the hospital coordinator call in the cath lab team. Once Dr. Castiel arrives, immediately he takes him to do a heart cath to open the blocked artery.

"Good work, Dr. Gilbert."

"Thanks, Jim, I start to say when a the overhead pager blares that there's a level one trauma en route. Immediately we get ready to handle to influx of critically injured patients. A small plane crashed outside of town with five people on board. When the first one arrives, I grab onto the gurney and lead the EMT's into a room so I can evaluate and treat my patient. As soon as all of the casualties are seen and treated, I collapse onto the bench in the doctor's lounge. Completely exhausted, I close my eyes for a few minutes. Once I get my second wind, I gather my things and clock out for the night.

* * *

The next few days pass in a blur. Between working and sleeping, I have barely have time to take a breath. It's already Thursday and Damon's party is Saturday night. I need to find something to wear that's simple yet elegant. As much as I don't want to call Caroline, I need her expertise. And even though sometimes she's a little over the top with the eye makeup and flamboyant clothing, I still need her help. When I hear a knock on the kitchen door, I look up and wave for her to come on in.

"So what's the reason for the 911 call?" she asks, pulling out a chair.

"You're being a little melodramatic aren't you?"

"You sounded frantic when you called, Elena."

"Tag and I are going to Damon's birthday party Saturday night. I need something to wear, my makeup, hair. What if I've burned my bridges with him? What if he doesn't want to reconcile?"

"Damon? Your Damon?"

"Yes, his dad and his sister came over here to invite me and Tag."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I want something that's classy but not over the top. I need makeup and hair advice."

"Go grab your purse. I'll text Tyler to tell him that you and I have urgent business to attend to," she says, starting to tap away at her phone. When she looks up, she raises and eyebrow at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Um, I guess I thought maybe you wouldn't approve..."

"Elena, if Damon makes you happy then it's Damon you should be with. And if he rejects you, although I'm more than certain you have nothing to worry about, we'll get through it together. Okay?"

"Thanks, Care." After sharing a look with her, I excuse myself to grab my bag and cellphone. Once I get back to the kitchen, she links her arm with mine and away we go.

* * *

Nervous, I'm practically pacing in my living room. When I hear someone knock at the door, I nearly jump out of my skin. Tag rolls his eyes at me and after telling me to chill, he goes to answer the door.

"Come in, Brady," I hear him say. As soon as the door closes, Brady and Tag join me in the living room.

"Mom's a bit nervous."

When I see him roll his eyes at me, I drop my chin to my chest. My palms are clammy while butterflies are wreaking havoc in my belly. Raising my eyes, I stare at everything but the two of them. With them focused on our net, I barely hear Tag say my name. It's only when I feel a nudge that I turn to face my boy. Chuckling, Brady moves to stand in front of me, gently gripping my shoulders with his hands. When our eyes meet, he tries to reassure me.

"Elena, relax okay. Damon is going to be in the clouds when he sees you."

"That's nice of you to say, Brady but how do you know? What if I pushed him too far? Maybe he won't want to take a chance on me again? I mean, I promised I'd give us a fair shot and then I didn't."

"Elena, Damon understands why you did what you did," he says, his eyes glancing at Tag and then back to mine.

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Are you ready to go? I need to get you two over to Katherine's before Damon arrives."

"I just need to grab my purse."

As soon as I have it, I follow Brady and Tag outside, locking and closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Elena, Tag, welcome to my home," Katherine says, stepping aside to let us in. As I walk in, I'm stunned by the contrast between opulence and down to earth hominess. Once we're in the foyer, I see paintings on the walls, copies I would imagine of Botticelli's Madonna as well as a miniature of one Michaelangelo's Pieta. It's simply beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"It's stunning. I would love to see the original that is in St. Peter's Basilica someday and one of my dreams is to one day see the Sistine chapel."

"Nick actually took me there on our honeymoon. We went to Rome and then to Florence to see many of Botticelli's paintings. You really should go if you ever have the opportunity."

"I also want to see Mt. Rushmore and Yellowstone National Park," I add, still marveling at the extravagance of her home. Walking further into the house, she shows the two of us around. Tag is just as intrigued as I am. She even has a small home theatre in the place.

"Come, everyone is outside and I want to introduce you to my husband and my mother."

"Oh.. okay?" I utter, feeling the butterflies start to do somersaults in my gut again. Taking my hand, she gives it a comforting squeeze before leading us outside. With our hands still joined, she leads me over to a blonde, stubble faced man. He is nice looking.

"Nick, this is Elena and her son Tag. This is my husband, Nick."

"It's an absolute pleasure, Dr. Gilbert. I'm so glad that the two of you could join us tonight." Taking my hand, he gives Katherine a wink before dropping a kiss to my knuckles.

"He's a silver-tongued devil, Elena. Can you see why I was immediately smitten with him?"

"I can indeed," I laugh, smiling at my son when Nick shakes his hand, drapes an arm over his shoulder and then leads him over to some of the guys that Tag works with.

"There you are, mom. This is Dr. Elena Gilbert. And Elena, this is my mother, Rosemary Salvatore."

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," she says, giving me the once over. I get the feeling that she's still wary of me being with her son.

"Mom, be nice," Katherine scolds, tilting her head discreetly like I'm not supposed to notice.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I honestly don't mean to be rude. Damon is my youngest child but if you can put the smile back on his face, I'll be your biggest cheerleader."

"I don't know what to say, Mrs. Salvatore other than I hope I can be the one to do that."

"They're here," Katherine yells, gently nudging me behind a bush so he doesn't see me right away. I can barely see my son as he's surrounded by his co-workers. Swallowing thickly, I step back and further obscure my presence. Holding my breath, I hope he's happy to see me and won't immediately demand that I be run out of town on a rail.

When I hear everyone erupt with shouts of happy birthday, it's then that I finally see him. Although smiling, I can still see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Katherine whispers something in his ear, he dutifully covers his eyes. As soon as she's sure he isn't peeking, she hurries over to me, takes my hand, leading me to him.

"Are you sure?" I whisper. Suddenly chilled despite the warm weather, I look down, not surprised to see goosebumps as a shiver runs through me.

"I'm positive," she reassures me, stopping when we reach him. After giving me a reassuring nod, she gets on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear again. When he opens his eyes, his mouth practically falls to the floor. In that moment, it's only him and me and like magnets we're drawn to each other. Damon cradles my cheeks with his hands and captures my lips, the rest of the world fades away while I lose myself in his touch.

* * *

 _Big thanks, Eva. Love you, my friend._

 _Thanks so much to all of you for your support. The reviews keep the blood and creative juices flowing._

 _Chapter title: 'Kiss the Girl' from the Disney cartoon movie, 'The Little Mermaid'._

 _I did post the first chapter of my 'The Dating Game' sequel. It's called "The Game of Life'. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. 'I Fall to Pieces' updated yesterday. 'Turn the Page' has the most left to post._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	20. All For You

Tag:

I'm literally speechless to watch my mom kissing Damon. Honestly, I've never seen her kiss a man before. It's patently obvious to anyone who bothers to look that they're in love. If there was a way that I could turn back time, I would do so and eliminate my meddling. Although I'll always regret my obstinacy, I know that my mom has forgiven me and I think Damon has too.

I'm standing close enough to them that I smile when I hear Damon whisper in her ear, "Pinch me."

"I'm really here, Damon."

"How?"

"Your dad and Katherine invited Tag and me. I hope it's okay?"

"Are you kidding, this is the best birthday ever," he says, snatching her lips, stealing another kiss.

Deciding to give them some privacy, I wander off to look at the grounds a little bit. I mean, they have a beach front home with a pool. It's almost a figure eight shape, the water a pristine blue. Who needs a pool when you have the Atlantic ocean in your backyard? Who am I to argue with success?

"You can go for a swim if you want, Tag. There are some suits in the changing room," Damon's sister says, pointing out the little shack that almost looks out of place amid such splendor.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Some of the other guys are already changing," she says, "see," she says, motioning at them with her eyes.

"I'd like to. Thanks, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Please call me Katherine. And just beyond the greenery is a hot tub in case you want to use that too."

"Thanks, Katherine," I squeal, running off to change into swim trunks. Once I'm changed, I jump into the water yelling 'cannonball' when I douse the other guys with splashing water.

* * *

"How are you, Tag?" Mr. Salvatore asks, approaching me while I towel myself off so I can put my clothes back on.

"I'm good, Mr. Salvatore. Thank you for asking."

"My daughter has quite the palace here, doesn't she.?"

"It is pretty spectacular," I agree, looking out over the landscape of the property.

"As much as I love my daughter, this place is a little ostentatious for my tastes."

"Not mine," I laugh, slipping my tee shirt over my head.

"Do you have a moment to speak to me?"

"Sure, I guess." I follow him over to a table and chairs, taking a seat right after him. Just as he starts to say something, another guy walks towards us.

"Stefan, you made it," he says to the guy.

"Tag, this is my oldest son, Stefan. Son, this is Elena's boy, Tag."

"Good to meet you, Tag," he says, extending his hand to shake mine.

"You too."

"Stefan works for NASA at the cape. That's his wife, Rebekah over there talking to Katherine and your mother."

When I look up, I see Damon's arm draped protectively across my mom's shoulder while talking with his family.

"NASA, really? That sounds really exciting."

"It is. If you ever venture down there, I'd be glad to give you a tour," he says, his voice sincere.

"I'd like that, a lot actually."

"Just let me know when you're coming so I can arrange things ahead of time."

"I absolutely will. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to go back by the guys."

Turning around, he walks back to the rest of the crowd. When I hear Mr. Salvatore say my name, I look up.

"I'm proud of all of my children, Tag. I wanted to ask you about your plans for college. Have you put in any applications yet?"

"No, but I'd like to go college in Gainesville so I can be close to my mom."

"It's a good college. Are you still thinking about studying architecture?"

"Yes, unless something changes during my senior year, that's what I want to do with my life."

"You don't want to go into the medical field like your mom?"

"No, I could never do what she does," I add, shaking my head back and forth.

"So do you think you'd like to start your own business or are you going to work in a firm when you graduate?"

"Honestly, Mr. Salvatore, I haven't given much thought to any of that."

"I can't promise with certainty but there may be a job waiting for you if you keep your grades up and graduate."

"Really, you'd consider giving me a job?"

"Absolutely I would but you're going to have to study hard and prove to me that you're serious about your career choice."

"You have my word, that is unless I change my mind about being an architect but I don't think I will. It's fascinating to me."

"I know you're busy with the hands doing construction for me right now but perhaps, once school starts, you could spend a few days with one of my architects to get the feel of things. That may help too.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll have to get my class schedule first but maybe we could work something out. Wow, I can't wait."

"And Tag, I'd be happy to write you a commendation letter if it would help you when you start filling out your college applications."

"Mr. Salvatore, thank you. I'm sure that would carry a lot of weight given your prestige."

"I'm happy to do it. So shall we go back and join the others now?"

"Yes, I'd like that," I start to say, looking up just in time to see Damon kissing my mom on the crown of her head.

"They look very happy don't they?"

"Yeah, they do. I wish I hadn't given my mom such a hard time about Damon."

"I wish the same, Tag. Come now, let's go," he says. Standing up, he waits for me to do the same and then the two of us walk off to join the others.

* * *

"Tag, you want to join the guys and me for a game of hoops?"

"Don't tell me she has a basketball court here too?"

"She does indeed as well as a tennis court. Come on," Damon says, leading the way. Once we have our teams, Brady throws me the basketball.

"Aren't you going to play, Damon?"

"I'm going to sit this one out, Tag. I have fractured ribs as the result of the CPR that was done on me. I'm still a bit sore."

"I thought I heard something crack when I was pounding on your chest."

"Indeed you did. And thank you again for what you and Brady did to save me."

"What else was I going to do? I mean..., I may not have been your biggest fan on that night but I wouldn't have just sat back and let you bleed to death, Damon."

"Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's play," Enzo adds, raising an eyebrow. Taking the basketball, I start dribbling down the court, leaping when I get under the net, shoot and score. Brady then grabs the ball, tossing it to me when I get back under the net, nailing it for two more points. And so we continue till Katherine stalks over to tell us that it's time to eat. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I follow the guys. When I see my mom, I walk over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Are you having a good time?" she asks.

"I am, mom. I'm glad we came."

"Me too."

She's practically beaming and that alone is enough to knock it into my head that I made the right decision about supporting her relationship with Damon.

* * *

Damon:

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Damon, happy birthday to you."

I'm sitting at the place of honor, Elena to my right and my dad to my left when Katherine comes out carrying a big birthday cake. Unable to help myself, I smile like an idiot and in truth, I'm so happy that she's here and by my side that I honestly don't care how I look. Once Katherine sets it in front of me, I blow out the candles, coughing a little at the end because it still hurts to breathe deeply.

"Do you still have your incentive spirometer at home?" Elena asks, falling easily into her doctor persona.

"Yes, I do, Dr. Gilbert," I tease, leaning in to drop a peck to her lips. After giving her a wink, I pick up the knife and spatula so I can cut and dish up pieces of cake. I hadn't even realized that my mom had disappeared till she comes over carrying a five gallon pail of ice cream. As soon as I plate the cake, she drops a scoop of ice cream on top and then passes them along till everybody has a piece. Pushing it forward to make room for my own plate, I pick up my fork and take a bite.

"This is delicious, Katherine. Did you make it?"

"Seriously you're going to ask me that? Of course, I baked for you, little brother. You gave me quite a scare, you know. I was afraid that I wouldn't have anymore opportunities to do so," she whispers, turning away to wipe her eyes. Feeling bad, I stand up and pull my big sister into my arms and stroke her back. When she starts to pull away, I whisper in her ear that I love her and press a kiss to her temple.

"Eat your cake," she says, wiping away the last of her tears.

As soon as we're done with the cake and the table is cleaned off, presents are set in front of me. I give my best friend a guy hug when I open the bottle of Pappy Van Winkle finely aged bourbon. Just as I think that I'm done, Tag hands me one. It's a big box. Looking at him curiously, I tear off the wrapping paper then open the box. It's a fisherman's net. shells, sea glass and a couple of pieces of driftwood.

"I don't understand?"

"You hang it on the wall. And then we can attach the shells and stuff to it. Tag and I went beachcombing the other day to find these things for yours. He and I have been adding to ours since I bought our house."

"What a fabulous idea," Brady adds, picking up the conch shell.

"I have the perfect wall for it too."

"Do you like it?"

"I do, Elena. Thank you and thank you so much for being here."

"Yes, Elena, we're all happy that you came. Seeing my son smile again is worth all the riches in the world to me."

"Mr. Sal.. Giuseppe, I don't know what to say."

When I see her eyes glimmer a little bit, I wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into my body again. Once the presents are all open, I get up to mingle with my friends, all the while keeping Elena at my side. When I look at my watch, I see that it's already eleven o'clock. Because I'm still recuperating, I tire easily but I want her to come home with me. Pulling her into a private spot, I raise my hands to her face and kiss her soundly. Tilting her face to deepen the kiss, I thrust my tongue inside when she opens hers. When both of us need oxygen, I let go to suck in a breath of air. Her lips are already swollen and her chest is heaving and I'm literally mesmerized by the sight of her like this, breathless and wanting.

"Come home with me tonight?"

"But Tag."

"He's seventeen, Elena. He can fend for himself."

"I know that but..?"

"But nothing. Come let's tell everybody goodbye so we can get out of here."

"Okay," she whispers, linking her fingers with mine.

"Mom," Tag says, walking up to us.

"Brady is going to give me a ride home."

"Are you sure?" Elena asks him.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's a Friday night and you have the weekend off. Live a little, mom."

"I'm going to go home with him," she says, her eyes darting from me to Tag.

"That was the idea," he teases, winking at me.

"Tag!? I'm your mother," she blurts out, pretending to act scandalized.

"Go, have fun," he says, giving her a hug.

"I'll have her home sometime tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Damon, it's fine. Now get out of here," he says, giving me a nudge.

"Who am I to argue with your son?" Taking her by the hand, we say goodbye to everyone. As soon as I close her car door, I jump in, ignite the engine and hurry home as fast as the speed limit will allow.

* * *

Once we get to my house, I take her hand in mine and lead her inside, letting go of her hand only when she sits down on the couch. After excusing myself to use the bathroom, I go and do my business, stopping in the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water. Still on medication, I'm not supposed to be drinking yet although I very much look forward to opening that bottle of bourbon that Brady bought me.

"Thank you," she says, taking it from my hand.

"I missed you, Elena, so much," I utter, sitting down on the couch beside her. She's so beautiful, almost shy in her demeanor. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she looks up, her eyes glistening.

"Don't cry."

"I'm just so happy. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to take a chance on me again. I'm so sorry, Damon. I just didn't see a way out after Tag objected so vehemently.

"I understand, Elena. Although I wouldn't recommend it, taking a bullet to the chest was worth it to me if that's what caused him to have a change of heart.

"I think the fact that you saved his life is what made him take a fresh look at our relationship. But to be honest, I think it was when your dad laid into me that he really got him thinking."

"I love you and want to be with you. I know that we'll have some problems but what couple doesn't? You're my light, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon."

When I look at her, her skin is almost luminescent from the glow of the moonlight through the split in the shades. Her lips are full and wanting as they separate just slightly. Reaching over, she takes my hand, pressing it to her breast before leaning forward to capture my lips. Shivering, I love it when my girl takes charge. Before I take my next breath, she's straddling my lap, grinding her center against my now growing erection. Not wanting to take her here, I help her off my lap, take her hands and lead her backwards into my bedroom. If I was completely mended, I would've picked her up bridal style and carried over the threshold of my bedroom. As soon as I feel the mattress against the back of my legs, I turn around. Sucking in a breath, I lift her into my arms and lay her on the bed. Although I feel my muscles bite back, I don't care about that right now.

After pulling my tee shirt off, I crawl onto the bed too, laying down so we're side by side, facing each other. Tentatively, she leans in, again kissing me with everything she has. With her lips still attached to mine, she pulls my hand to her breast again. Far be it from me to disappoint her so I let go long enough to slide my hand under her camisole top, thanking her silently for being bare underneath.

"No bra," I whisper, letting go of her lips to press my mouth just behind her ear, down her swan like neck and between the valley of her breasts. Pulling away, she pulls her cami over head, baring her chest to my eyes. Her breasts are just the right size, her nipples dusky and erect. Shivering, I latch onto one of them, suckling and nipping till she's moaning and writhing in my arms. Letting go with a plop, I give her neglected breast the same attention before moving lower, dropping kisses to her taut abdomen. Rolling her over again, I unbutton and unzip her skirt so I can pull it off along with her lacy barely there panties.

"You're so beautiful, Elena," I whisper softly while I take a moment to admire her glorious naked body, spread out and wanton. With a little swagger, I flash her a look with my eye thing then get on my belly and drape one of her legs over each shoulder. With my mouth right where I want it, I take a swipe of her flesh already wet and glistening and ready for me.

"I just want to devour you," I utter, not lifting my mouth from her lady parts.

"Damon, I need you," she pants, her hips rising to the thrusts of my fingers after I plunge them inside.

"Not yet, baby," I whisper, lapping at her clit. Seconds later she stiffens and shudders, coming hard with my name on her lips. While coaxing her through it, my jeans are uncomfortably tight. As soon as I pull my fingers out, I stalk up her body. Offering her one of my fingers, I lick her nectar off of the other.

"That so naughty, Damon," she whispers, taking a long lick, covering the length of my finger. I feel myself grow impossibly hard, the sight of her pulling my finger into her mouth does wicked things to my already overstimulated libido.

"You're overdressed," she pouts when she finally releases my finger. Nodding, I quickly slip out of my pants and boxers. Although I want nothing more than to be inside of her tight heat, I don't put up a fight when she pushes me on my back. Latching onto my lips, she thrusts her tongue inside so I can taste her again. Once she lets go, she literally slithers down my body so her breasts rub again my chest, creating a delicious friction for both of us. I watch as she engulfs my length. Using her tongue, she teases the slit.

"Elena," I plead, lifting my hips and clasping her hair at the same time. Between her mouth and my undulating hips, we soon find a rhythm that's exceptional. Her puffs out her cheeks and runs her tongue along the underside while fondling my junk with her hand. In no time I'm a writhing mess, expletives spewing from my mouth when my tip hits the back of her throat. When she bobs her head again, I scream aloud, coming in ropes down her throat. When I can finally open my eyes, I nearly lose my shit again when I see her proudly licking her lips. Dropping back onto the pillow, I need a moment to get my second wind. Crawling back up, she cuddles in next to me. Using the tips of her fingernails, she runs circles around my nipple while flicking the one closest to her with her tongue. It doesn't take long till my dick is standing tall again.

Raising up, I roll her onto her belly.

"Get on your knees," I whisper, dropping a kiss first to her neck and then down the length of her spine. When she's on her knees and hanging onto the headboard, I rub her pert bottom. Wanting her to be vocal, I reach around and start to rub her clit with my index finger. She moving herself back and forth, getting herself worked up.

"Please, Damon, I want you inside of me," she pants, her voice husky with lust.

And how can I deny her that? Taking my dick in hand, I run the head between her lower lips. When she shimmies her ass, I push in, only stopping when her bottom is flush against my skin. Gripping her hips tightly, I throw my head back at the ecstasy I'm already feeling.

When I hear her say move, it snaps me out of my reverie. Being inside of her is so exquisite, it's paradise really. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I pull out and plunge back in hard and fast. Tangling her hair in my one hand, I lean over and take ahold of the headboard too, using it for leverage so I can stroke even harder into her. Tugging her hair back, I start circling my hips as I continue my punishing rhythm. In and out, I rock my into hers, spurred on by her needy moans and whimpers and gasps when I hit her G-spot. Starting to tire because my stamina took a beating when I died, I loosen her grip from the head board and pull her upright so her back is flush against my chest, all the while keeping up my pace. In and out, fast and slow, I continue till her body stiffens then starts to convulse.

With her mouth hanging open and her head thrown back onto my shoulder, I watch, completely enraptured by the way she looks when her orgasm washes through her. As her mouth forms an O, I urge my body onward till I feel the coil in my belly about to release. Once, twice, three more strokes and I fall head over foot, gloriously, blissfully, magnificently off the cliff. Unable to hold myself up, I collapse on top of her, the weight of my body pressing hers into the mattress. When my vision clears, I roll off of her, my chest still heaving with indescribable pleasure. Rolling over to face her, my eyes widen when I see that she's already asleep. Tired myself, I pull her into my arms, press a kiss to the crown of her head and pull the covers up. With her in my arms, I can't help the smile that forms on my face, I'm happy.

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay in posting this. I've been through a little doom, gloom and personal growth to quote Damon._

 _Please keep the Dallas police force in your prayers tonight. Four have been killed. I know full well that there are some bad cops just as there are some bad nurses but the majority of us do what we do because we care about people and want to help them._

 _Thank you, Eva. I love you lots. I appreciate you more than you know. Big hugs._

 _Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean very much to me as do all of you._

 _Chapter title: 'All for You' by Sister Hazel._

 _I did update, 'The Game of Life' yesterday. 'Turn the Page' is still in progress too._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again for making this story a success._


	21. My Girl

The Future:

"Congratulations, Tag. You're a high school graduate and the valedictorian. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom. I'm proud of me too."

When I look up, Damon is closing the distance between us, his mom, dad and Katherine walking alongside of him.

"Congratulations, Tag," Damon says, pulling him in for a guy hug.

"Thanks, Damon."

"Young man, give you grandma and me a hug," my dad says, extending his arms to him.

"Thanks grandpa," he starts to say when my mother gives him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, grandma," he feigns indignation before breaking into a laugh after mom gives him a wink. Engaged in uproarious laughter, we don't notice Giuseppe till we hear his voice.

"I'm proud of you, Tag."

"Thank you, Peppe. That means a lot to me, really it does."

Not to be one upped, Peppe pulls him into a big hug too. Surprisingly, once all the drama faded away, the two of them have really bonded. Damon's dad took me aside one day, telling me that he really respects my son. He was really impressed with how he defended my honor the day Peppe himself was browbeating me when Damon was in the hospital. He went onto tell me that not too many men have had the nerve to stand up to him so he knew right then and there that I had raised him the right way. Often, the men in my life take out Damon's boat on fishing excursions. With his father's assistance, Damon was able to buy a second hand charter boat. After all the repairs were made, Damon started taking it out on weekends to get the feel of it. At first he continued to work for his father while taking the boat out only on weekends. But now that he's getting a decent return on his investment, he only works for his father part time while devoting most of his time to the boat. He's really in his element when he's on the sea and able to inhale the salty sea air and navigate the riveting waves. He does sightseeing as well as charter fishing.

"Come here, young man, give me a hug," Katherine says, wrapping her arms around his neck. With her bump in the way, he can't squeeze her too tightly.

"Did you feel that?" Tag asks, his mouth agape with wonder.

"You felt the kick?"

"That's amazing," he gushes, pressing his hand against her belly again when she nods that it's okay."

"Mom, you have to feel this."

"I have, Tag," I laugh but press my hand where his was nonetheless.

"Baby Mikaelson will be here pretty soon," I mention, smiling at Katherine. She and I have gotten to be very close. Damon and I were married at her home. She hired a party planner and had her backyard transformed into a magical place. We wanted a rustic theme so she really went all out. There were barn wood tables adorned with quart jars filled with flowers. The place settings were miniature horseshoes with the guest's name attached. Although I love fried chicken, we didn't want greasy foods since we all dressed up in our wedding finery so we had roast beef and mashed potatoes at Damon's insistence since he said it's his favorite comfort food. We had metal laundry tubs filled with ice to keep bottles of beer and wine cold.

We really didn't have many guests but Damon's aunt Eva and uncle Elijah, who work at the US embassy in Prague, surprised us with their appearance. My dress was simple and inexpensive yet it was elegant and I loved it. It was an ankle length ice blue dress with a lace bodice, sleeves that lay mid upper arm. It was so beautiful. I adored the flower crown that Caroline designed and crafted for my hair. Damon wore a simple black tuxedo. Katherine and Caroline were my bridesmaids. Brady was the best man while Stefan was a groomsman. Where was Tag, you ask? Well we bucked tradition. I had one arm linked with Tag and the other with my dad as they escorted me down the aisle.

Mom was sniffling mess. She confessed that she never thought this day would come and how incredibly proud both she and dad are of the woman that I've become. Even my reclusive brother showed up. And although he has a few years on Damon, they did hit it off, spending much of the prior afternoon getting to know one another. The whole day was magical. With Nick and Katherine's estate being so huge, we were even able to have a live band for our wedding dance. The whole affair was beyond perfection. We spent the night in a hotel and the next day we flew overseas for our honeymoon.

Landing in Rome, we spent several days there, touring the Coliseum, the Trevi fountain and of course we spent a day at Vatican City, much of the time, waiting in line to view the Sistine Chapel. Michaelangelo's frescos are beyond compare really.

The Sistine Chapel was commissioned by Pope Sixtus, from whom it derives its name in 1475. It was designed to be, and still is, the pope's chapel and the site of papal elections. The Sistine Chapel was consecrated and dedicated to the Assumption of the Virgin on August 15, 1483.

The Sistine ceiling was originally painted by Piero Matteo d'Amelia, who included a star-spangled sky. But in 1508 Pope Julius II della Rovere commissioned Michaelangelo to repaint the ceiling. Michelangelo was called away from his work on the pope's own tomb and was he not happy about the change. He had always insisted he was a sculptor and was contemptuous of fresco painting. The result are glorious depictions of human bodies that could only be created by a sculptor, and the project Michelangelo hated so much ironically became his most well-known work.

Michelangelo was asked to paint the Twelve Apostles and a few ornaments on the ceiling of the chapel. But as he began work on the project, Michelangelo conceived grander designs and ended up painting more than three hundred figures. He worked on the project between 1508 and 1512, in cramped conditions high on a scaffolding and under continous pressure from the pope to hurry up. The project would permanently damage the artist's eyesight.

Michelangelo was in his 60s when he was called back to the chapel, again against his wishes, to paint The Last Judgment on the altar wall. The work was commissioned by Pope Clement VII shortly before his death. Clement's successor, Pope Paul III Farnese, forced Michelangelo to complete it quickly. It was the largest fresco of the century and is still an unquestioned masterpiece. For important ceremonies, the lowest portions of the Sistine Chapel's side walls were covered with a series of tapestries depicting events from the Gospels and Acts. These were designed by Raphael and woven in Brussels.

From Rome, we flew to Florence to view the work of Sandro Botticelli. We viewed the Ponte Vecchio, The Palazzo Vecchio, The Basilica of Santa Croce, The Galleria dell'Accademia to view Michaelangelo's David. We also went to view the Boboli Gardens and the Basilica de San Lorenzo, Firenze and lastly we went to the Medici Chapel.

Once we left Florence, we went to Prague and spent a couple of nights with Damon's relatives who flew back to Prague the day after our wedding. They had been in the states for a couple of weeks but everyone managed to keep the secret from Damon. Eva is Peppe's sister and is Damon's favorite aunt and Elijah, his favorite uncle. The two of them showed us the sights and sounds of Prague. We went to the Charles Bridge, Old Town Square and St. Vitus Cathedral. Of course Eva insisted that we see the Wenceslas Square, Our Lady of Tyn Cathedral and on our last night there, we went to see a ballet at the Prague National Theatre.

Once we left Prague, we flew back to Florida to rejoin the real world.

"Dr. Gilbert?" I'm pulled out of my reverie when I feel someone jostle my arm.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Where were you?" she asks, giving me a smile.

"I was just thinking about how my life has changed since my marriage."

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade but someone in exam room six is in need of a few sutures."

"Alright, Bonnie."

Sighing, I take the chart from her and walk into the exam room, stopping short when I see the handsome man in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Gilbert-Salvatore. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was fileting some fish and I was stupid enough to take my eyes off of what I was doing."

"That wasn't the brightest move," I add, slipping on a pair of rubber gloves so I can examine the laceration more closely. When I feel a little pinch on my behind, I jump, immediately turning around.

"That's entirely inappropriate."

Once I admonish him, I pick up his hand and look over the wound. Seeing that he'll need at least eight stitches, I grab the lidocaine and a syringe and needle so I can numb it up. While I'm drawing the lido into the syringe, I feel another pat on my backside. Turning around, I nearly swoon, the color of his eyes is literally hypnotic. Leaning in, I brush my nose against his, shivering at the electric impulses I feel spreading through my body from the point of touch. After I finish numbing up his hand, I turn around to walk out of the room for a few minutes till it's numb enough to suture. When I feel another pinch to my backside, I spin around and right into his chest where he pulls me into a blistering kiss.

"I've missed you, Mrs. Salvatore," he whispers, sucking my earlobe into his warm mouth.

"I've missed you too, Mr. Salvatore," I gasp, then press one more peck to his lips before stepping out of the exam room.

* * *

"I can't believe he's finished his first year in college already," I muse, watching my husband do push ups on the floor next to our bed. My man is still so beautiful, scars and all. His eyes are as blue as the ocean. It's so easy to fall head over heels into their depths. With the rippling muscles on his biceps and forearms as well as those of his back. Damon really is an Adonis in the flesh. Determined to stave off age for as long as he can, he keeps fit, exercising regularly. The two of us jog together three nights a week unless I'm at work. Once he finishes with his nightly routine, he stands up, leans over and drops a kiss to my forehead before disappearing into the bathroom to shower.

Not one to let opportunity pass, I climb out of bed, shimmy out of my pajamas and join him in the shower. With my front to his back, I reach around and caress his abs and pecs paying special attention to his nipples before moving my hands in a southwardly direction, wrapping my fingers around his now straining erection. With firm and steady strokes, I work him into a writhing, whimpering mess. Using my thumb, I run it along the slit while squeezing the head of his cock at the same time.

"Please, baby," he whimpers. His palms are pressed flat against the shower wall, his eyes are closed and his head thrown back. His hips piston and thrust into my hand and in moments later, he comes, streams of his release coating my hand and body. While the water washes him from me, I feel so empowered, watch as his release washes over him, knowing that I have the power to take him to such heights. With a shiver, he turns around and captures my lips in a heady kiss. So intense is it that I feel my own knees weakening. As soon as he lets go, he turns me around, raises my arms to press my palms against the shower stall just as his were a few moments ago. Using a hand, he trails it around my front, lowering it to the apex of my thighs. Feeling the heat explode and radiate from my lower belly when he rubs my clit with his thumb while at the same time he plunges a finger into my already molten core. Unable to suppress a scream, his name leaves my lips like the prayer. Between his thumb and fingers, in no time he has me a writhing mess, moans and whimpers spewing from my lips.

"I need you inside of me, Damon, NOW," I pant, my bosom heaving with desire as my hips buck up to meet his fingers.

"Turn around," he whispers. When I do, he wraps my arms around his neck and lifts me up, pushing into me at the same time. I moan aloud, reveling in the delicious stretch as he fills me inch by glorious inch. My head falls back in ecstasy, my own moans mirroring his at the feeling of being connected so intimately with him. Burying his face in my neck, he sets a determined pace. I'm holding on for dear life as my body shimmies and bounces under his exquisite brand of torture.

"This is going to be fast," he groans. With my body buzzing with electricity, I can only moan incoherently. He drives into me relentlessly, hitting that spot inside of me with each thrust. It's not long before he's panting for me to come for him. And because I can't hold back any longer, I splinter, shattering into a zillion pieces of bright light and vivid colors, shouting his name as I do.

"Fuck, Elena" he growls, thrusting harder and faster until he cries out my name in reverence, holding on tightly as his own body quivers and stiffens. Once his body wafts back to earth, he slowly lowers me to the shower floor, hanging on till he knows my legs will hold me up. Although I stay up, I'm still a bit wobbly from the magnitude of that stunning orgasm. Pleased with himself, he waggles his brows teasingly. Although I want to smack the bluster off of his face, I can't. Shaking my head, I give his cock a gentle but firm tug which wipes the smirk off of his face. I can't help but laugh which he silences immediately by pressing his mouth to mine in a heated kiss. When he lets go with a plop, he reaches over for a bottle of shampoo. After we finish washing up, Damon dries me off. Taking my hand, we crawl into bed naked, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"It's so beautiful out here," I muse, staring at the wide open ocean, deep blue and wild, while laid out on a deck chair getting some sun.

"It really is mom. I love Damon's boat," Tag adds, casting out a line to catch some fish.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Damon. I was just telling mom how much I love your boat."

"It's always been my dream. Dad said you're going to work for him again this summer?"

"I love your dad and he's done so much for me. How could I say no?"

"Is there something you'd rather do? I mean dad would understand if you wanted to try your hand at something different."

"No, not at all. I just don't know how I'll ever repay him for everything he's done for me. I mean, he's really taken me under his wing. I almost wish he was my real grandfather."

"He loves you too, Tag. I don't think he'd mind at all if you started calling him papa."

"Do you think that would bother grandpa Gilbert, mom?"

"No of course not. Mom and dad know that you're crazy about them too. They're coming next week to stay with us for a few days."

"I'm glad. I promised Katherine that I'd babysit for Joseph next Tuesday night. I guess it's their anniversary."

"It is. Stefan and Rebekah have an anniversary coming up too but I think they're going to take Angela to Disney World. She's two and half already."

"And she has her grandpa Peppe wrapped completely around her little finger," I laugh, standing up to give Damon a kiss. When something starts to tug on Tag's fishing line, he starts to reel it in. And while he's occupied, Damon gives me a wink then leans in and whispers in my ear that I look hot in a bikini.

Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I give him a kiss, pulling back suddenly when Tag yells that he needs help landing his big fish. With my hands gripping the rails edge, I watch excitedly as the two most important people in my life work together till they pull a big fish on board. We'll be eating fish for awhile.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Damon, happy birthday to you," I sing, setting a cupcake in front of him.

"Didn't we just do cake and ice cream at my mom and dad's place?" he asks, giving me a curious look.

"Yes, but I wanted to give you your present in private."

"Okay.." After blowing out the single candle, he takes it out of the paper and takes a bite then holds it to my mouth so I can have a bite too.

"It's good," he mumbles, his mouth full. Once he swallows it down, he slides his chair back and pulls me onto his lap. After licking the frosting off of his lips, I hand my present to him.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

While he's busy tearing the paper off, I keep my eyes on his face, smiling when his mouth falls open.

"Really?" he asks, his eyes staring at the stick in his hands.

"Really," I confirm, his wide smile matching my own.

"When?"

"I don't know. We have a doctor appointment next week."

"I want to come along."

"You better," I chastise him playfully.

"I love you so much, Elena. Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this? I know we talked about kids but Tag is nineteen, I didn't know if you'd want to go down that rode again."

"I want to give you a child, Damon."

Looking completely awestruck, he picks me up and carries me to our bedroom where he proceeds to show me the same kind of swagger that got us here in the first place.

* * *

I'm squeezing Damon's hand with everything in me, pushing as hard as my body will allow.

"That's it Elena. The head is out," he says encouraging, dropping a kiss to my sweaty forehead.

"You can do this sweetheart. Just a couple more pushes and we'll get to meet one of them." I feel another contraction beginning to peak. "Push Elena. You can do this,"

"Baby A is a girl," Dr. Castiel announces then suctions the nose and mouth and laying her on my chest.

Raising my eyes, I smile a big ear to ear grin at Damon while he peppers her little head with kisses.

"I can't believe that we have a little girl."

I know I made the right choice about having another child when I look at my husband. Damon is simply beaming. He strokes the unruly hair on her little head, pouting animatedly when the nurse then steps over to take her to be cleaned, weighed and measured. .

Feeling another contraction start to peak, I grimace and breathe through it knowing that I have one more baby to deliver.

"I want you to push with the next contraction, Elena," the doctor says, his eyes focused on my center.

When I feel it hit, I bear down, curling my body into itself with what little strength I have left.

"Push, push, Elena. Just a little longer," Damon encourages, dropping in behind me to help support my body. Taking his hand again, I squeeze so hard it feels like I could fracture the bones in his hand.

Completely exhausted as the contraction wanes, I can't help but smile when I notice Damon shaking out his hand, no doubt trying to get some feeling back in it.

"The head is out Elena. Just one more push and you'll meet baby B."

As the next contractions begins to ascend, Damon offers me his hand, whispering encouraging words between the kisses I feel him press to the crown of my head.

"This is it sweetheart. Push, push, push..."

Seconds later a second cry echoes through the delivery room.

"Baby B is another girl." Doctor Cas says, grinning as he places my second daughter on my chest. Both Damon and I are completely overcome with happy tears.

"Thank you, Elena," he says, his voice choked with emotion. With one arm around me, he uses the other to gently stroke her downy hair. Both of them have dark hair just like their daddy's. Needing to deliver the placenta, another nurse takes this one and carries her over to the isolette.

Completely exhausted, I fall asleep almost immediately after they change my bedding and help me clean up.

* * *

"You can come in now, Elena just finished feeding them," I hear Damon say as he cracks the door to my room open. In one arm, I have Taryn Rosemary and in the other I have Tenley Miranda Salvatore.

"Mom," Tag exclaims, his mouth hanging wide open. Tenderly he reaches up and strokes first one of their cheeks and then the other.

"What do you think of your little sisters, Tag?"

"They're beautiful, mom. Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course." Tearing up with joy, I hand Tenley to him. As soon as he sits down, Damon lifts Taryn into his arms and places her carefully in Tag's other arm. Immediately all four grandparents are snapping pictures with their phones. Damon crawls beside me on the bed, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so happy," I blubber, burying my face in his chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he says, petting my back. While I'm snuggled in his arms, I yawn widely and close my eyes. Despite having a room full of company, I can feel my eye lids getting heavy. Just as they close, I look up when I hear my room door open. Katherine and Nick hurry inside, little Joey in his dad's arms.

"Baby," he squeals, pointing at the girls.

"Me hold?"

"When they come home from the hospital, I'm sure Uncle Damon will let you hold them."

"Mama," he pouts. On the verge of tears, his little face screws.

"Don't cry Joey, once auntie Elena and I get them home, we'll let you hold them okay?"

Although he's still pouting, he reluctantly shakes his head up and down. Content for now, he lays his little head on Nick's shoulder and sticks his thumb in his mouth. By the time everyone is done gushing over the girls, visiting hours are over. Damon kisses me on the forehead, telling me he's going to walk them out to their cars so Tag and I can have a moment alone.

"I love you, mom. I'm really proud of you."

"I love you too. You'll always be my baby boy," I whisper, dropping my eyes when tears start to form again. With the babies sleeping in their portable cribs, he gets up, sits down on the edge of my bed and pulls me into his arms. Wrapping my own around him, we just hold each other silently. Although in no time, his tee shirt is wet from my tears.

"Don't cry, mom. I love my baby sisters so much. I didn't realize how much until I got to hold them. I know I was a little wary about being a big brother at my age but I'm so glad that you and Damon decided to try to have a child."

"Thank you," I blubber, letting go of him to reach for a Kleenex to wipe my eyes.

"I have a date with Allie so I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Drive safe."

"I will, mom. I love you," he repeats and drops another kiss to my forehead before standing up. He takes a moment to press a kiss to Taryn and then Tenley's heads before walking to the door. Stopping just before he steps out, he turns to face me and blows a kiss. Smiling widely, I cup my cheek.

"Caught it."

"Night mom."

After I say goodnight back, he steps out just as Damon comes back. They have a few words and after Damon gives him a one armed hug and few dollars out of his wallet, he leaves. Smiling, Damon steps back inside, drops a kiss to our daughter's heads then crawls in next to me on the bed. Fatigued himself, the two of us snuggle in each other's arms. Damon whispering I love you is the last thing I hear before the dark of the night consumes me.

* * *

A little further look into the future: Damon:

"That's right Trey, swing the bat," I cheer my little boy on as I help him swing the bat. I'm trying to teach him how to start playing baseball since I love it so much. He's not old enough for little league yet but when he is, I intend to coach his team. Elena and I were quite surprised when she handed me a stick with two lines on it on the occasion of her fortieth birthday. As with the twins, we decided to wait to find out till the birth. As much as I love my daughters, I was happy that we got a boy. Now our family is complete. I'm completely in awe of all my children. Trey comes on the boat with me often as do the girls. Whereas both of the girls favor me with their dark hair and blue eyes, Trey is all Elena. He has her chestnut hair and endless brown eyes. My son is quite the looker already.

The twins are nine years old and quite the little firecrackers. They keep us on our toes. Tag is nearing twenty eight. In the summer before starting college, Tag surprised both me and Elena when he asked to meet his father. Rather than try to talk him out of it, we accepted his decision. The three of us drove to Mystic Falls together. Even though Kol was stunned speechless, he could hardly deny their connection. Tag resembles him in a lot of ways but he also has a lot of his mom in him too. Despite the physical similarities, Kol's wife insisted on a DNA test which confirmed what we already knew. After everything, Kol still wanted nothing to do with being a father. He and his wife were killed in a drunk driving accident three years later. Tag and I talked many times about his feelings on the matter. And although it hurt to be rejected, he doesn't feel guilty because he did make the effort to get to know his dad in the years before his untimely death. Because Elena did such a stellar job raising him, he insisted on going to the funeral to pay his last respects. I really admire Tag's strength of character.

While still in college, Tag and Allie decided to part ways. And in a big surprise, she ended up marrying Tag's best friend Ben. Fortunately there were no hard feelings and to this day Ben and Allie are very close to Tag and his bride, Hayet. Elena and I became grandparents to a little boy, Pete, who is eighteen months older than Trey. Although Tag was a little shocked to find his mother pregnant again, he took it in stride.

As promised, my dad gave him a job. They're still very tight, Tag even calls him papa now. Dad will be retiring soon. Katherine knows the ins and outs of the business so well that she'll be taking over as CEO. She also had a second child, a daughter named Harper. She's a year older than Tawny and Tenley. Nick was over the moon to have a little girl. He dotes on her the way I dote on my daughters.

Brady married a couple of years after me. He quit working for my dad and joined me in my charter business. He has always been and still is my closest friend. Coincidentally, he married Elena's co-worker, Bonnie and the two of them have a son named Morgan who's now seven. My brother still works on the Cape but he and Rebekah never had anymore children. They're content with spoiling Angela rotten. Despite her parents indulging her, she's a pretty down to earth kid.

Fortunately Elena's mother lived to see Trey born but died suddenly not long after as a result of a ruptured brain aneurysm. One day, she just collapsed in front of Elena, Trey and her father. They had sold everything and moved to St. Augustine to be closer to their grandchildren. On that day, Elena just happened to stop by to ask them if they wanted to join her and Trey for lunch. Fortunately the girls were in preschool so they didn't have to watch their grandma collapse right in front of them. As they were leaving the house, she just dropped. Within three days, the doctors were telling us that she was brain dead. Elena after viewing her mother's head CT, agreed with the radiologist's findings that no blood was getting to her brain. Once Jeremy and his wife, Anna flew in from California, they made the decision to discontinue life support. Miranda died peacefully a couple of minutes later, surrounded by all of us that loved her.

Her death left Grayson pretty unsettled. Although he didn't sell their home, he left to go to California to live with Jeremy. He stayed with him for about two years, moving back to St. Augustine just after Trey's second birthday. He babysits for us often, saying it keeps his mind occupied. He's recently started dating again. Initially it was hard for Elena to see her dad with someone else but she wants him to be happy so after the two of them had a good long talk, she was okay with it.

When I look at my wife, I can't help but smile. I'm so proud of her. She still works in the emergency department at our local hospital but she dropped to part time after Trey came along. Although I've found a few gray hairs on my head, I've yet to see any on my now forty five year old wife. Even though school activities, dance and gymnastics classes, keep her busy with Taryn and Tenley, she still manages to find the time to take Trey to his martial arts classes when I can't. Those classes are our father and son thing. He seems to enjoy them. It's been hard for Tag to bond with his sisters and little brother since he has a family of his own now. But to his credit, he does try to make time for them, occasionally taking them to his house for an overnight, it's different. Despite having a family of his own, he and Elena are still very tight. He tries to meet her for lunch at least once a week whether he shows up at the hospital or she meets him somewhere, they have an unbreakable bond. For years it was just the two of them.

"Daddy, can we go home now? You said we could go on the boat today."

"Okay, Trey. Let's go. We have to stop at home first to pick up mommy and your sisters."

"I don't want them to come," he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" I can't help but laugh at his foreboding stance.

"They're mean sometimes."

"I know all about that. My big sister was kind of mean to me too sometimes. Sisters and brothers fight sometimes. That's just the way it works, Trey. Do you want daddy to talk to them?"

"If they keeps being means to me, you can," he adds, picking up the bat and ball. Once we have our things stowed in the trunk, we get in the car and drive home.

* * *

Rather than take the boat out, we decide to go for a walk along the beach. Having had three kids, Elena and I sold her smaller house and bought a larger beach front home. Although it's nowhere near as opulent as Katherine's home, it's very nice nonetheless. We, however, don't have a swimming pool. We didn't want to spend the money when we have the ocean close by. Of course during hurricane season, we tend to worry. We've had to board up the windows and take shelter at my parents house more than once already.

"Daddy, can I go out on my bogey board?"

"Sure, Taryn. Just stay close alright?"

"Me too, daddy," Tenley squeals, running towards me with her board in her arms.

"What about me?" Trey asks, sticking out that lower lip of his again.

"Go get your board, I'll take you out."

When I glance at my wife, she's rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"They all have daddy thoroughly whipped," she teases, breaking out in raucous laughter.

"They do indeed," I agree, dropping down onto the sand beside her. Leaning over, I whisper in her ear, "You still have it, wife."

"You like it?"

"Sweetheart, you can still rock a bikini," I utter, looking appreciatively at her still firm, sinuous body.

Glancing around seeing that kids are preoccupied for a moment in the sand, she leans close and pulls my lips into a heady kiss. With my lust awakened, I cradle her face and kiss her again, tilting her head to deepen it when she opens her mouth. Just as I thrust my tongue inside, we're suddenly drenched. Stunned, I'm ready to yell at the invader till I see our three kids laughing uproariously with holding their now empty buckets in hand.

Unable to be angry, I pull Elena into my arms, both of us laughing right along with our kids. Finally having had enough, they grab their boards to go into the water. Knowing I have to join them, I press a kiss to her temple.

"You just wait till tonight," I tell her, my voice low and husky.

"I'll hold you to that," she adds, eyeing my seductively.

Feeling my cock twitch, I stand up to rearrange my swim trunks. Despite all of the naysayers, Elena and I are still together and happier than we've ever been. With thoughts of what she has in store for me later, I give her a lascivious wink before turning my gaze out towards the water. All three of them are in about a foot of water, splashing each other happily.

"Wait for us," I yell at the kids when they start to walk a little farther out. Taking Elena's hand in mine, the two us run down to the surf like little kids and join our children to play in the water right along with them.

The End.

* * *

 _Before we turn the lights out on this story for the final time, I want to thank each and everyone of you for making this a success. I love you all and appreciate your support more than you can ever know. And thank you, Jarka for the story idea. I hope it's what you've been pleased with it._

 _And Eva, where would I be without you, my sister, my friend? I love you and your unending support and encouragement more than you know._

 _Much sadness at our house today. Our other beloved Great Dane, Patches, died while I was at work yesterday. He was my husband's very best friend so we're all devastated._

 _Chapter title: 'My Girl' by The Temptations._

 _There is a picture of Elena's dress on my scarlett2112 facebook page._

 _Please click that review button one last time._

 _Be safe, be kind to each other and have a wonderful day._


End file.
